A rainha do lixo
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: Uma hacker genial, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e invade sistemas, o herdeiro que quer preservar a saúde da prima.Tramas de computador,romances,hackers e milhões em jogo!Haverá mais de 1 casal!
1. Meeting

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**File 1**

_**Meeting**_

Era o findar de mais um dia escolar, e o começo de mais um dia de trabalho para aquele jovem de olhos incomuns. Pertencente à uma importante família de políticos, desde que seu tio morrera há algumas semanas Neji estava tendo mais responsabilidades que nunca. Apesar de ainda não ser maior de idade, era o único representante do tio para seus muitos assuntos inacabados ; Já que sua prima, a outra única representante legal da família, encontrava-se há anos dependente de máquinas para ficar consciente, presa à um quarto da luxuosa mansão Hyuuga.

Mas sempre foi assim com Hyuuga Neji, desde jovem envolvido na política, desde jovem carregando tudo nas suas costas, mesmo que não fosse ele o herdeiro escolhido, e sim ela, sua prima, Hyuuga Hinata.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de frio,para proteger-se do congelante inverno de Tóquio, enquanto atravessava a rua do colégio.

Não que ele reclamasse é claro. Estava bem ciente de suas responsabilidades, e mantinha-se afastado do que seria a vida de um adolescente normal, de festas, namoros, e bobagens, sem nunca reclamar.

Abria a grade da mansão Hyuuga quando uma das serventes correu em sua direção com semblante preocupado.

-Sr Hyuuga! Sr Hyuuga!

Chamou nervosa, e Neji a olhou irritado ao ver a atitude escandalosa da mulher:

-Diga.

-A...A senhorita Hinata...

Quase engasgou nas palavras e Neji arregalou de leve os olhos, imediatamente correndo até o quarto de prima, com o coração acelerado:

-Hinata, o que acon-

Tranquilizou-se ao abrir a porta e ver a prima sentada na cama, normalmente. Parecia bem e normal exceto pelo semblante meio aborrecido e a presença de mais três pessoas no quarto: Uma era outra das serventes da mansão, outra era a médica de Hinata, Dra. Kurenai, e por último, um amigo da família e técnico de seus computadores, Inuzuka Kiba, que estava sentado na cama ao lado de Hinata, e digitava no laptop com olhar concentrado.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

Perguntou o rapaz, observando o cenário incomum. - Você está bem, Hinata?

-Ela está melhor agora. - Disse Dra. Kurenai. - Hinata-sama teve uma considerável queda de pressão e tarquicardia. Desmaiou por um momento, mas me chamaram logo, e não aconteceu nada mais grave.

-Já estou bem, niissan, não se preocupe. - Disse a tão dócil Hyuuga que dessa vez parecia atipicamente aborrecida, e em seguida olhou para a serviçal que recebeu o primo, com um olhar cortante:

-E você: Não aumente tanto as coisas, vai acabar aborrecendo mais meu primo e ele já tem demais com o que se preocupar. - Murmurou um pouco mais baixo, com um ar quase de ironia: - Desse jeito alguém vai ter um ataque do coração...

Neji ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas com a atitude estranha da prima, e concluindo que algo deveria ter acontecido para provocar a pequena recaída dela, perguntou mais uma vez qual era a situação para a médica, que deu um leve suspiro devido ao clima tenso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da bata:

-Sr. Hyuuga, a recaída da Senhorita Hinata se deu devido a uma tensão muito grande, como sempre...

-E o que aconteceu?!

Perguntou Neji impaciente, e dessa vez quem o respondeu foi o garoto Inuzuka, que fechando o laptop, olhou preocupado para o amigo:

-Aconteceu algo com os arquivos da rede dos Hyuuga, Neji...

O Hyuuga franziu as sobrancelhas e vendo pela expressão do amigo que tratava-se de algo importante, referiu-se a todos no quarto exceto eles dois e Hinata:

-Se importam de nos dar licença?

Disse meio aborrecido, e a médica e as serviçais se retiraram fechando a porta.

-Na verdade, seria bom falarmos isso só nós dois, Neji.

Disse Kiba olhando de soslaio para Hinata e os dois saíram do aposento da moça, que já deitada, parecia estar prestes a dormir novamente.

-Neji, recentemente eu descobri que seu tio, Hiashi-sama, antes de morrer estava fazendo, digamos, uns tipos de...negócios ilícitos.

Falava Kiba enquanto os dois conversavam em uma das salas da mansão Hyuuga.

O jovem, percebendo que este não seria um dia muito fácil, sinalizou para que o amigo prosseguisse:

-Isso aconteceu enquanto eu estava fazendo a geral na rede da mansão. Acidentalmente achei uns arquivos que indicavam umas transições ilegais que Hiashi-sama estava fazendo com intuito de... Encontrar a cura para a doença de Hinata-sama.

Neji deixou seus olhos arregalarem-se um pouco:

-E..como resultou isso?

-Não deu certo... Enfim, como isso aconteceu antes da morte de seu tio, não mexi nos arquivos. Porém, é material muito sigiloso que poderia não só fazer a família despencar do cenário político, mas poderia também incriminar você ou sua prima, e mesmo que você conseguisse escapar dessa, com certeza um grande tumulto ia ser feito pela mídia, o que poderia afetar a saúde tão frágil da Senhorita Hinata-sama.

-Sim, mas e daí isso?

-E daí que...Hoje todos os computadores tanto do sistema pessoal dos Hyuuga como da empresa de seu falecido tio sofreram uma invasão hacker, e além de todos os arquivos desaparecerem, foram copiados por alguém. Inclusive... Os registros dessas transações ilícitas.

Neji deixou seus olhos arregalarem-se por um instante.

Não só o fim da empresa, ou da carreira política, mas ele não podia imaginar o que aconteceria com a prima. A saúde de Hinata era muito frágil, e qualquer dano emocional podia a por em sério risco.

-É por isso que ela desmaiou?

Kiba assentiu:

-Mas tudo que ela sabe é que os arquivos da empresa foram apagados, se ela soubesse e algo mais não sei o que poderia acontecer...

O semblante do Hyuuga foi tomado por uma expressão impaciente:

-E você não pode fazer nada a respeito disso?! - Elevou o tom de voz. - Digo, você é um técnico de computador não é?! Como não pode fazer nada!  
-Eu sou só um técnico, Neji, não um hacker. Mas se você se acalmar, eu posso falar de alguém que pode te ajudar.

-Alguém?

-O preço 'dele' é muito alto, mas...

-Diga logo!

-Tá certo. É o "Panda"...

Neji subiu as escadas daquele prédio de aspecto velho e às traças.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o amigo técnico umas horas atrás:

"-Essa pessoa é um dos melhores hackers que rodam pela rede na região. Se alguém pode resolver isso, com certeza é o Panda.

-E como faço pra falar com esse... "Panda"?

-É uma pessoa muito reservada e sua identidade em off line é muito secreta, se é que me entende, mas eu sou um dos poucos que "o" conhece... Posso te dar o endereço, e ligo para avisar que um amigo meu está indo lá, Tenho certeza de que não irá se incomodar..."

Tinha dito-lhe Kiba algumas horas atrás.

Parou hesitante em frente à porta do apartamento que lhe foi informado. Estava entreaberta.

"É aqui que o famoso 'Panda' mora então'.

O Hyuuga chamou algumas vezes, e não obtendo resposta, empurrou de leve a porta deparando-se com um cenário caótico:

O prédio era iluminado mas o apartamento em que entrou estava completamente escuro, pois todas as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas por cortinas. O chão era repleto de papéis empilhados e coisas de todo o tipo jogadas lá, inclusive muitas embalagens de comida.

Parecia ser um lugar abandonado há meses e o pomposo Hyuuga perguntou-se se não haveria bichos por lá.

Não podia distinguir cômodos só de olhar para os lados. Estava tudo coberto por poltronas, cadeiras lotadas de pilhas de livros e post it's colados pelas paredes. O rapaz pôde sem muita certeza distinguir algo como uma cozinha, onde algo parecia estar fervendo.

Decidido a procurar o 'Panda' naquele caos, andou cuidadosamente por entre as coisas espalhadas no chão, que iam desde a peças de roupa até romances policiais, e avistou um cômodo mais afastado que era o único a ter a porta entreaberta.

Empurrou mais uma vez a porta, deparando-se com o que inacreditavelmente era um cômodo mais desarrumado que o resto do apartamento. Porém, apesar de a primeira vista ser um caos, após uns segundos de observação, Hyuuga Neji percebeu que estava tudo sincronizado: Num determinado canto do chão, havia pilhas de livros e papéis, o que deveria ser uma cama estava cheia de lençóis e - mais papéis - por cima.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a absurda quantidade de fios e conexões que havia no quarto, o fazendo parecer um labirinto tecnológico. Uma rede de computadores estava interligada, ao lado de VHS's, DVD's e aparelhos que ele nunca tinha visto. Neji pela primeira vez naquela empreitada reconheceu um sinal vivo naquele lugar.

Por trás de pilhas de coisas, e em meio à rede de computadores estava sentada uma pessoa. Neji fitou a pessoa que estava de costas. Estava sentada de modo folgado em frente ao que parecia ser o computador principal.

Neji aproximou-se.

"Esse é o 'Panda' então?"

Perguntou o rapaz arregalando os olhos.

Ao aproximar-se pode perceber que tratava-se de uma garota, uma garota que parecia ter sua idade.

Usava uma blusa do tipo agasalho, grande e que parecia ser no mínimo uns dois números maior que o dela, assim cobrindo suas pernas até antes do joelho.

A garota usava dois coques e um fone de ouvido gigantesco conectado ao computador.

Olhava fixamente para a tela que no momento exibia uma sucessão veloz de símbolos, como se estivesse vendo um filme super envolvente, através de uns óculos tão grosos e fundo de garrafa como Neji jamais vira.

-Hyuuga Neji, certo?

Disse ela com uma voz rápida, sem nem ao menos desviar a atenção da tela.

-Vo-você é o "Panda"?

Perguntou o rapaz, que estava incrédulo. Aquela pessoa era então o famoso e temido hacker que ninguém conseguia rastrear?! Uma garota? Da sua idade?!

-Se você está aqui, já deve saber a resposta pra essa pergunta.

Respondeu na mesma velocidade, que fazia até suas palavras saírem meio atropeladas. Ainda não tinha desgrudado o olhar do monitor, e parecia falar aleatoriamente.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Perguntou, mas Neji parecia surpreso demais vendo a expessura dos óculos que usava. Devia ter um belo problema de vista!

-Nossa..o que há com seus olhos...

Deixou escapar, sem pensar no que disse. A moça simplesmente virou-se para ele, em sua cadeira giratória, e o encarou virando a cabeça um pouco de lado, como um animal curioso:

-Olha quem fala...

Murmurou com a mesma rapidez, encarando os orbes de Neji.

Ele entendeu o que queria dizer, mas surpreendeu-se também. Normalmente as pessoas tinham uma reação de medo ao fitar os orbes intimidadores dele. Neji não tinha nenhuma doença de vista, mas a cor de sua íris era com certeza a mais estranha a já ter sido vista: Branca. Uma íris branca arroxeada. O mais estranho no entando, era que o rapaz parecia nem tem pupila, só uma leve e sutil saliência na íris branca, que dava a impressão do formato redondo. Mas da mesma cor que a íris.

Ele olhou de lado, ainda surpreso com a condição da famosa hacker. Fitou a bagunça, incrédulo. Estava esperando uma pessoa mais velha, em sua imaginação um homem. Profissionalíssimo, que trabalhasse em um ambiente impecável e de enorme tecnologia avançada. E não uma pirralha estranha que falava atropeladamente e parecia viver no país das maravilhas do lixo.

-Neji.

Disse a garota, o chamando pelo primeiro nome como se já o conhecesse a séculos.

-Meu tempo é caro, e está correndo agora mesmo. Por que não me diz logo qual é o trabalho?

Neji a encarou por um momento. Seu jeito despreocupado, e olhar fixo de como quem está lendo a outra pessoa... Aquela garota era muito atrevida. Será que ela teria alguma idéia de quem ele era?

Contraiu os lábios numa leve desaprovação, e depois falou:

-Alguém invadiu o sistema de segurança dos arquivos da empresa da minha família e copiou alguns arquivos. Preciso que você descubra quem foi, incluindo dados pessoais, e depois apague esses arquivos de qualquer lugar em que estejam copiados.

-É muito importante?

Perguntou a garota e Neji ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? A moça teve que começar a repetir a pergunta quando o Hyuuga a cortou:

-Sim, é claro que é muito importante.

-Hum.

Murmurou ela, tornando o rosto para a tela do computador:

-Pois volte amanhã. E traga o disco rígido que foi invadido.

Neji colocou a pasta que trazia emcima da mesa onde estava o computador principal dela, e ela o encarou curiosa.

-Eu já trouxe.

Disse seriamente retirando um lap top de dentro da maleta.

-Interessante...

Murmurou a moça baixinho e na mesma velocidade com que falava normalmente, ligou a máquina, conectando-a por um fio às outras várias máquinas daquele cômodo.

Começou a mexer nas configurações para compartilhar a rede, quando estendendo uma das mãos jogou todo o conteúdo de tralhas que estava sobre um daqueles banquinhos alcochoados, 'puff', e fez um gesto de cabeça à Neji:

-Sente aí.

Disse num tom autoritário que o rapaz não gostou.

-Por que eu tenho que ficar?

-Porque vou te dar um diagnóstico geral.

Respondeu somente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de espera e silêncio até que ela fez uma cara negativa, e disse para ele, ainda olhando a tela:

-É, vejo que alguém passou por esse sistema de segurança, e não é nenhum amador. Mas fez isso de um Personal Computer, o que significa que tem talento de profissional...Parece ter colocado umas defesas em seus sistema, são várias etapas, poderia levar semanas mas daria para desenrolar. O problema é...- Falou mais para si mesma . - Esses enigmas...A pessoa pôs uns enigmas, como senhas, parece uma charada...E eu sou realmente péssima em enigmas, meu ponto fraco... - Mumurava ainda muito rapidamente para si mesma, quando levantou-se de repente:

-Vou pegar mais café.

Disse saindo do cômodo em passos rápidos.

Quando a garota voltou e olhou para Neji, viu que ele não encontrava-se no puff. Surpreendeu-se ao percebê-lo com um braço apoiado na cadeira em que sentava, olhando fixamente para a tela cheia de símbolos:

Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e virou-se para ele, observando seu rosto vidrado na tela de computador.

-..Ela tornou-se grande... mas o chá a fez.. menor... se não fosse o gato risonho.. ela estaria só... Quem é ela?

Os lábios do rapaz moviam-se meio automaticamente enquanto seu olhar parecia vidrado no monitor.

A moça tinha esquecido que a xícara de café entre suas mãos estava fervendo de quente, tamanha a incredulidade ao olhar para ele. Seus olhos grandes de chocolate estavam arragalados por trás das lentes côncovas.

-Como...você..?

-Você tem razão, é um enigma. Segue um padrão matemático, e tem relação com a língua hebráica e grega. Tente "Alice" na primeira senha.

Tenten fez isso em uma fração de segundos e deu resultado.

-Perfeito..

Murmurou ela, ainda surpresa.

-Você conseguiu descobrir isso só de olhar, nessa velocidade?

Perguntou olhando para ele novamente e mais uma vez o rapaz assentiu.

-Um gênio...

Murmurou incrédula, para só então tornar-se para o computador, e fechar o lap top, tirando a atenção de Neji deste;

-Volte amanhã, Neji.

-Pra que ?

Perguntou o rapaz, que parava finalmente de usar a cadeira de apoio.

-Você vai ter que trabalhar comigo se quiser seus dados de volta... A propósito.

A garota, e girou na cadeira, o encarando.

-Sou Tenten. Mitsashi Tenten.

**N/A: Aqui estou com mais uma fic !! Capítulos curtos e rápidos. Copiando o método da minha ídola Kitty Yume, só vou postar um capítulo quando tiver o próximo pronto!**

**Espero reviews, meus queridos muffins!**

_**Next File: Introducing.**_


	2. Introducing

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance._

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**Sobre os casais: **

Vi muita gente interessada em saber se haverião outros casais, então vou logo dizendo que sim! Está programado para a fic um "Sasu x Saku", e pode não aparentar por enquanto, mas esse casal vai ter o mesmo peso que o "Neji x Tenten", planejo ainda fazer os outros casais, só ainda não sei ao certo onde vão se encaixar.

**N/A: **Pra quem se interessou pelo título: Na verdade é uma metáfora, algo que vai ser melhor explicado ao longo da fic.

E quanto à uma **review** que se referiu às 'duas personalidades', só quero deixar bem claro que isso foi só uma expressão, modo de falar...não quer dizer que a pessoa referida tem realmente duas personalidade. E essa frase não refere-se à Tenten. O summary refere-se à **quatro personagens distintos**, que vocês vão identificar ao longo da história, provavelmente!

**File 2**

_**Introducing**_

-Como sempre, os melhores resultados foram os de Haruno Sakura, e Uchiha Sasuke, parabéns!

Disse orgulhosa a professora Tsunade, cumprimentando os melhores alunos da sala. Mas a mente de Neji estava longe disso...

"-Essa pessoa é um dos melhores hackers que rodam pela rede na região. Se alguém pode resolver isso, com certeza é o Panda. "

Tinha a impressão de que estava se metendo num meio totalmente diferente, e estava de mãos atadas. Poderia mesmo confiar nessas palavras?

"-Sou Tenten. Mitsashi Tenten."

Não podia acreditar que aquela era o "Panda". Será que podia apostar suas fichas naquela garota esquisita? Tinha que averiguar. Tinha que falar com Kiba. Sabia que se perguntasse diretamente, o amigo não seria capaz de mentir para ele.

O sinal tocou e Neji foi um dos primeiros alunos a deixar a sala. Descia as escadas do 1o andar da escola, quando alguém de cabelos róseos trombou em suas costas, quase caindo.

-Gomenassai, Hyuuga-san!

Pediu Haruno Sakura, sua colega de classe, e com um de seus encantadores sorrisos, e continuou a correr para a saída do seu colégio, de sua maneira delicada.

O rapaz, que ainda estava em pensamentos longinquos, só respondeu com um aceno, enquanto vasculhava com o olhar o térreo da escola, até encontrar quem queria.

Kiba estava apoiado em um dos mastros de bandeira do pátio, e parecia conversar com uma garota da outra turma.

Neji a conhecia só de vista, era da mesma escola, mas de turma diferente há anos, assim como Kiba.

Quando ele aproximou-se, tanto Kiba quanto a garota: uma mocinha de curiosos olhos castanhos, e cabelo da mesma cor preso num rabo de cavalo alto, o olharam.

Ela vestia o uniforme usual da escola, uma saia de pregas pretas que ia até metade de coxa, e camisetinha branca.

-Kiba, posso falar em particular com você durante um instante?

Pediu Neji, com seu habitual tom sério, fazendo o descontraído amigo perguntar:

-É sobre ontem? Pode falar aqui, não há segredos entre nós três!

Disse o amigo, com tom divertido, e Neji estreitou os olhos em desaprovação.

"O que o faz pensar que falaria de um assunto sério assim na presença de uma completa estranha?!" Perguntou-se o Hyuuga passando os olhos pela moça de semblante despreocupado. Neji concluiu que essa deveria ser mais uma das namoradas de Kiba, e que ele estava tentando impressioná-la, ou ao menos dizer a Neji de modo sutil que não os incomodasse naquele momento.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, aborrecido, e pigarreou:

-Que seja... Entro em contato depois, então.

Falou com sua voz rouca, e virou-se saindo de lá.

Os dois colegas da outra turma, o ficaram olhando distanciar-se, com os olhares confusos.

-Deixa, ele é maluco assim mesmo.

Disse Kiba à garota, que sorria de leve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tadaaaima!

Gritou a garota com a voz meiga, enquanto tirava as sapatilhas na entrada da casa, e subiu até seu quarto em passinhos rápidos, depois de cumprimentar a mãe, que cozinhava, com um beijo no rosto.

Depois de tomar o banho, e vestir-se, Sakura prendia oa curto cabelos róseos num rabo de cavalo pequeno, enquanto entrava em seu impecável quarto perfumado.

Era o aposento típico de uma jovem delicada e feminina:

Uma cama de casal, algumas estantes, bichinhos de pelúcia, alguns incensos e maquiagem. Tinha ainda alguns livros e CD's na estante junto á TV com DVD.

A única coisa incomum no quarto da jovem era que do computador, em frente ao qual ela sentava agora com expressão animada, saíam vários fios, que levavam diretamente à uma das portas do guarda roupa impecável dela.

A porta entreabriu-se deixando-se ver uma pilha de equipamentos que piscavam e estavam conectados a seu computador pessoal de última geração.

Começava a verificar dados na tela do seu aparelho, quando seus olhos verdes pareceram brilhar por um momento.

-Não mesmo!

Sussurrou para si mesma com uma expressão divertida e de pura excitação que dava a seu rosto traços que a fazia parecer uma pessoa completamente diferente da jovem meiguíssima de alguns minutos atrás.

Mordeu o lábio entretida enquanto verificava os dados que passavam pelo monitor, quando escutou a voz da mãe do térreo:

-Sakura! Naruto está aqui!

A garota quase que imediatamente desconcentrou-se da tela de computador, deixando sua expressão voltar ao normal:

-Pode mandá-lo subir, mãe!

Gritou em resposta, indo até a traseira da CPU e desconectando os vários cabos ligados à mesma. Os colocou dentro da porta de guarda-roupa onde estavam os outros aparelhos e a trancou, guardando a chave no bolso traseiro da saia jeans.

Voltou à frente da máquina, analisando com um divertimento no olhar os dados que acabara de verificar.

"Finalmente alguém habilita-se a tentar me rastrear..."

Pensou com um leve sorriso quando alguém bateu à porta de seu quarto.

-Entra, Naruto!

Disse a garota, sem nem olhar para trás, quando um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis bem vivos passou pela porta, entrando no aposento feminino.

-Ah, de novo em frente a esse computador, Sakura-chan, você não cansa de jogar!

Resmungou o amigo, verificando a tela de "Free Cell" que agora estava no monitor, e foi sentar-se na cama da amiga de infância.

-Nunca se cansa de jogar quando o jogo é divertido, Naruto!

Disse docemente, e foi sentar-se ao seu lado, ligando a televisão:

-Você bateu na porta dessa vez, que milagre!

Disse a garota abraçando uma almofada cor-de-rosa enquanto passava os canais.

-É claro! - Disse Naruto meio embaraçado; - Foi traumatizante da última vez quando eu entrei e você estava se vestindo aqui.

-Baka! - Brincou a garota batendo na cabeça dele com o travesseiro.

-Você está feliz hoje, Sakura-chan!

Comentou o Uzumaki, com só um olho aberto, na sua expressão de raposa desconfiada, e Sakura fitou a televisão com um largo sorriso:

-Tem razão, Naruto! É porque encontrei um jogo interessante.

O amigo bufou e tomou o controle da mão dela, mudando de canal.

-Fala sério, Sakura-chan, como você se entusiasma tanto com "Free Cell"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji encontrava-se novamente em frente à porta do apartamento 502, e dessa vez viu colado ao lado do número, um post it amarelo que dizia "Está aberta!" ao lado de um smiley feliz mal desenhado.

"Esquisita..."

Revirou os olhos, e empurrou levemente a porta, dando de cara com o mesmo caos do dia anterior.

-Pode ir para lá, vou em um instante.

Gritou da cozinha uma voz, e Neji inclinou a cabeça vendo a silhueta feminina de costas, que parecia estar preparando café na cozinha.

Ele demorou um pouco para passar entre a bagunça da sala da moça, até entrar no mesmo quarto do dia anterior e ver que o puff em que sentara estava sem nada emcima, posicionado à uma certa distância do computador.

"Que atenciosa.." Pensou com uma certa ironia, sentando-se lá.

Neji encarava os sapatos esperando Tenten, quando percebeu um barulho no quarto.

Vasculhando o local com os olhos, viu que o barulho vinha de uma porta, percebendo só aí que tratava-se de uma suíte, e a porta provavelmente dava para um banheiro.

"Mas ela não está na cozinha?"

Perguntou-se imaginando se tinha desenvolvido-se alguma criação de algum animal extinto naquela bagunça, e era ele o responsável pelo barulho, quando viu o trinco da porta girar ao mesmo tempo que uma voz masculina saía de lá.

-Tenten, você viu minha calça preta?

Perguntava o rapaz, que olhava para o chão enquanto enxugava os cabelos escuros, quando percebeu que quem o ouvia não era a Mitsashi, e sim um rapaz de expressão chocada.

-Uchiha Sasuke?

Perguntou Neji incrédulo, e o rapaz de olhos escuros, deixou a toalha de rosto sobre o ombro, estendendo a mão ainda um pouco molhada para o colega de classe.

-Ah, Hyuuga Neji, prazer em vê-lo.

Disse o rapaz, que usava somente uma toalha amarrada na cintura, cobrindo a parte inferior do corpo. O tórax e cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mostrando que tinha acabado de tomar um banho.

Neji o encarava incrédulo. O que seu colega de classe, um dos melhores alunos do 2o ano estava fazendo no apartamento da famosa hacker, "Panda", e por que ele tomava banho lá?!

Após alguns segundos de hesitação e choque, Neji estendeu a mão, apertando a de Sasuke.

A porta do quarto abriu-se, e por ele entrou Tenten com uma xícara de café fumegante.

Vestia uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa larga branca, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador sem nem reter o olhar sobre os dois rapazes.

-Creio que já se conheçam.

-Sim, como bem sabe, Hyuuga é meu colega de sala, Tenten.

Disse Sasuke que andava naturalmente sobre a bagunça do quarto de Tenten, e agora parecia ir jogando de lado as coisas da cama da moça, parecendo procurar algo.

-Então ele é que é o misterioso cliente novo de quem tinha me falado?

-Hai, estará sempre por aqui, parece que é muito bom com enigmas.

Respondeu Tenten, que mechia em seu computador, falando como se o mencionado Hyuuga simplesmente não estivesse lá.

Neji ainda tinha um semblante incrédulo, e quando ia abrir a boca para falar, Tenten o cortou:

-Neji, Sasuke é meu amigo e braço direito. Ele me ajuda em tudo e sabe de todos os meus negócios. Você o verá muito por aqui, enquanto estivermos tentando rastrear esse hacker.

Deu uma pausa parecendo ler algo no monitor, e depois voltou-se para Neji, o olhando pela primeira vez no dia:

-Qualquer coisa que precisar falar a respeito desse assunto, ou até perguntar, pode falar diretamente com ele. Ele está sempre aqui, e mesmo quando eu não estiver você pode encontrá-lo, fique logo sabendo que é de inteira confiança.

A garota encarava fixamente o Hyuuga nos olhos, e ele teve a nítida sensação de familiaridade em relaçao aos olhos castanhos que via embaçados por trás da espessa lente de óculos.

-Hai.. - Disse ele, ainda um tanto surpreso e por um instante achou que fosse engasgar com as palavras. Neji sentia-se literalmente atravessando o espelho.

Depois de alguns minutos parecendo querer ler a expressão do cliente, Tenten tornou-se ao computador.

-Ótimo.

Disse metodicamente, e começou a falar sobre os avanços do rastreamento:

-Tem algo interessante.

Continuou em seu habitual modo muito veloz de falar.

-Parece que nosso hacker finalmente descobriu que está sendo rastreado. Ontem passei a madrugada toda nisso, e descobri que vai levar mais tempo do que imaginei. Parece ser um profissional, não sei... Não encontrei enigmas por um bom tempo, e até achei que fossem parar, mas agora há pouco antes de você chegar, apareceram mais alguns de uma vez só. As firewalls que eu tinha aberto, fecharam-se de novo, e se não fosse aquele enigma que você descobriu ontem, teríamos voltado ao ponto zero.

A garota parou um pouco, tomando folêgo para voltar a atropelar as palavras:

-Estive pensando no que você me disse ontem. Você quer que todas as cópias sejam destruídas, certo? Não vou te enganar e dizer que é fácil assim: Que simplesmente descobrindo o IP do hacker e invadindo seu computdor, vamos apagar todo o conteúdo que copiou de sua HD. Ele pode ter feito cópias em pendrives, CD's, etc...

Neji franziu as sobrancelhas:  
-Quer dizer então que é impossível destruir todas as cópias? Que não vai servir de nada todo esse rastreamento?

Perguntou o rapaz, levantando-se ao concluir que não adiantava de nada estar lá, então. Estava prestes a sair, concluindo que tudo que fez foi perder tempo quando a voz femina pronunciou mais umas palavras atropeladas:

-Você pode sair agora.

Disse ela sem nem o olhar. - Mas nós somos a chance mais concreta que você terá de reverter o quadro.

Neji lutou com seu orgulho. Olhou de Tenten para Sasuke, que observava a conversa sentado naturalmente na cama bagunçada da garota. Se saísse daquele lugar, o que faria? Normalmente acionaria seus 'contatos', mas seus 'contatos' já eram Kiba! Se sentiu um idiota inútil.

-Poderemos ir além de excluir os arquivos se você concordar em ...

Tenten hesitou durante um segundo:

-Se você concordar em primeiro nos concentrarmos nessa primeira parte. Sendo um Personal Computer, se rastrearmos o hacker, posso muito bem descobrir a localização do mesmo. Se for possível então... Dependendo de quem seja a pessoa, podemos tentar deduzir seu objetivo ao rastrear os arquivos de sua família.

-Você quer dizer, procurar individualmente o hacker? Vocês são capazes de conseguir isso?

Tenten não o respondeu, mas deixou um muito discreto meio sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

-Vou considerar isso como uma aceitação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas horas, e muitos enigmas depois, Neji retirou-se do apartamento, e Tenten deixou-se cair deitada sobre a bagunça de sua cama.

-Você não está se esforçando demais por esse cliente?

Perguntou Sasuke, erguendo os olhos do livro de história, pelo qual estudava, sentado num canto do quarto da amiga.

A garota colocou os óculos de lado durante um instante e esfregou os olhos, os abrindo em seguida:

-Iie...Ele só está se esforçando para proteger a prima. Sem falar que...  
Sentou-se de vez, espreguiçando-se:

-Estou realmente muito ansiosa para descobrir quem é esse hacker tão habilidoso que está interrompendo minha invasão...

-Hn..

Murmurou Sasuke em concordância, a fitando, e voltou o olhar para a leitura.

Tenten deixou o olhar vagar em qualquer canto da parede por um instante até o focar no livro que o amigo lia:

-Ahhn... - Murmurou desanimada. - Tinha esquecido que amanhã tem prova disso...

Deixou-se cair novamente na cama desanimada, e Sasuke deu um meio riso:

-Não é difícil a matéria. Fica aí que eu te digo um resumo.

-Ok...

**N/a: Por enquanto é só. Rápido, não? É isso que acontece quando vocês mandam muita reviews! n.n**


	3. Game

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance._

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**File 3**

_**Game**_

Neji não conseguia se concentrar direito na gincana da aula de literatura.

"É simples." - Tinha explicado a professora Anko: "Um trecho vai ser colocado na lousa, e o grupo que acertar primeiro de que livro famoso foi retirado o trecho, leva o ponto."

O Hyuuga pairou, sem muito interesse, os olhos sobre os integrantes de seu grupo, que respondiam avidamente.

Estava tão fora de órbita que deixou voar para longe, um lápis que girava pelos dedos pálidos.

Fazia exatamente uma semana desde que fora pela primeira vez ao encontro do "Panda", e desde esse dia, sua cabeça estava sempre confusa, com aqueles enigmas dançando como se o provocassem. Segundo a hacker, ainda faltava muito para concluírem.

Ela lhe mostrou um gráfico: Era como se estivesse a 6 do completo rastreamento do invasor misterioso.Número que oscilava para frente e para trás, já que segundo o "Panda", ela estava em constante batalha virtual com seu alvo.

E os enigmas não paravam. Ah não, parece que em quanto menos tempo ele resolvesse um enigma, mais apareciam.

"É um entusiasta." - Tinha dito-lhe Tenten. "Tenho certeza que essa pessoa está se divertindo e se empolgando como se fosse um jogo."

E quando falou-lhe isso, Neji teve bastante certeza de ter visto um meio sorriso brincar nos lábios dela.

"Tenho certeza de que você mesma também está bem 'empolgada' com isso..."

Pensou ele no momento, mas não ousou externar isso para ela.

O resultado de toda essa "empolgação", no entanto, era uma pasta que Neji tinha nesse momento sobre a cadeira escolar, repleta de enigmas, que ele deveria responder para o processo continuar.

-Toma, Hyuuga, você deixou cair.

Disse um jovem de cabelos negros, estendendo-lhe o lápis.

Ah é, tinha isso também.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ainda estranhava toda vez que entrava no quarto de Tenten e via o conhecido de escola fazendo alguma atividade aleatória, completamente à vontade. Não imaginou que seu exemplo de colega de classe pudesse ser tão estranho! Realmente, só alguém realmente estranho para andar com aquela maluca de óculos de fundo de garrafa. Maluca que por mais excêntrica que parecesse, Neji tinha que admitir, era um gênio.

-Obrigado.

Respondeu ao Uchiha, tomando o lápis em mãos, e voltando a voar em pensamentos.

Poderia ter passado um bom tempo lá, quando a voz da professora Anko, chamou-lhe inevitavelmente a atenção:

"Por que um corvo se parece com uma escrivaninha?"

Era a próxima charada literária da gincana.

Ora,como poderia ele não saber?!

Estava prestes a falar o nome do livro ao qual esse trecho pertencia, quando uma voz feminina foi mais rápida

-Alice no País das Maravilhas,de Lewis Carroll!

Respondeu a garota de cabelos róseos, entusiasmada.

Neji sentiu seu próprio entusiasmo se dissipar, e arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso, ao ver a aluna número um, Haruno Sakura, sorrir para ele enigmaticamente, depois de dar a resposta da charada, marcando mais um ponto para sua equipe.

Ah é, tinha isso **também.**

Como poderia não saber o nome desse livro, afinal?! Este que tinha sido seu grande karma nessa semana.

O fato é que, não só o primeiro enigma era referente à obra de Lewis Carroll, mas todos os que tinham sido lançados até agora tinham trechos ou até perguntas referentes ao livro.

E essa característica tornou-se tão intensificada, ao ponto de que Neji teve de ler a obra inteira várias vezes durante a semana para ajudar a responder os enigmas.

Sakura parecia gostar muito desse livro. Pensou que poderia pedir a opinião dela sobre os enigmas, mas claro, sem falar da situação em que se encontrava.

Poderia até ter dado continuidade à sua idéia, se o som de batidas na porta da sala de aula não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

A professora Anko abriu a porta, e Neji pôde ver uma garota de rabo de cavalo castanho, que falava baixinho com ela.

A reconheceu como a menina que conversava com Kiba, alguns dias atrás. A garota da turma B, que estava na mesma escola há anos...

-Neji, quer falar com você, volte rápido.

Disse Anko,o fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas confuso.

-Comigo?

Perguntou duvidoso, e olhou para a mocinha que tinha um olhar divertido em frente á porta, e o chamava com um gesto de mão.

* * *

O rapaz passou pela porta e estava prestes a perguntar o que a garota queria, quando ela segurou firmemente em seu pulso e começou a andar pelo corredor em passos apressados;

-Ei, garota o que pensa que tá fazendo?

Perguntou confuso mas deixou-se por algum motivo ser levado.

A garota não dizia nada e somente ignorava as insistentes perguntas do rapaz. Quando chegaram em frente ao banheiro feminino e ela estava prestes à levá-lo lá para dentro, ele definitivamente freiou o ato.

-Garota, você é louca? - Perguntou ríspido, e ela o olhou com os orbes de chocolate numa expressão severa.

-Entra.

Disse somente, em relação ao banheiro. Neji achou aquela voz absurdamente familiar, e estava prestes a lembrar de quem era quando foi puxado para dentro do banheiro feminino pela garota, que aproveitou-se da desconcentração dele para isso.

O banheiro em tons de branco puro parecia estar vazio. Ela finalmente soltou o braço de Neji e foi até um centro de mármore que estava no meio do espaço do banheiro, e abriu um objeto que ele reconheceu como sendo um laptop.

-Tem algo muito, muito interessante.

Disse atropeladamente, tirando uns óculos muito espessos do bolso da camisa branca, e os colocando no rosto, ao começar a digitar.

Neji não pôde evitar de deixar sua boca entreabrir-se com o choque.

-Não, não é possível...

Murmurou.

-Então,você...

Dizia baixo, ainda incrédulo.

Não era possível que aquela garota que estudava em sua escola há anos, fosse a mesma maluca com quem estava se encontrando há uma semana.

Agora parando para pensar, concluiu que realmente nunca tinha nem chegado perto de saber qual o nome daquela menina de outra sala.

-Espera aí, quer dizer que você esse tempo todo... Então porque você...

Murmurava ele, processando o choque quando Tenten o olhou impaciente:

-Você é meio lento, não?

Disse rapidamente, como se estivesse com mais impaciência que o normal:

-E o que você pretendia que eu fizesse? Chegasse do nada e dissesse sem razão: "Olá, Hyuuga, eu sou a pessoa com que você tem passado horas em frente a um computador, mas que você é tapado demais para reconhecer andando pra lá e pra cá na escola".

Falou com tom óbvio,sem obviamente imaginar a resposta que viria a seguir:

-Mas você...É uma garota!

Disse Neji sem pensar ou sem acreditar que tinha dito isso, e fez a moça à sua frente fechar a cara numa expressão que ele não distinguiu se era embaraço...Ou raiva.

Mas pensando bem, era realmente difícil identificar que aquela rata de computador, de penteado estranho, óculos gigantes, e roupas desajeitadas, era a mesma mocinha de uniforme feminino e demasiadamente curto, cabelo em rabo de cavalo e olhos penetrantes que o olhavam com uma certa raiva naquele momento.

-E você achava que o "Panda" era o quê?! Um homem sexualmente enrustido?!

Perguntou com os olhos perigosamente estreitados e Neji engoliu em seco, tentando esquecer a bobagem que acabara de dizer:

-Ah, tá certo, tá certo, esquece isso. - Disse ele tentando manter a pose. - Pra quê você me chamou aqui, afinal?

Tenten pigarreou e voltou à sua expressão normal, voltando-se novamente ao monitor:

-Você não vai acreditar...

Começou ela, e fez um sinal para ele ir para seu lado ver algo na tela de monitor:

-Há algumas semanas descobri que o Personal Computer do nosso hacker foi registrado aqui em Tóquio. Eu não tinha lhe dito, porque convenhamos, não é um dado tão específico.

Esse computador é o que tem nos dado vários problemas, mas parece que o hacker cometeu um pequeno furo:

Ontem à noite, foi mandado um enigma de outro endereço de IP.

-Acessou o sistema de outro computador? Você já o rastreou?

-Bom, até ontem à noite eu não tinha me dado conta desse detalhe, mas agora há pouco estava olhando aqui...

-Você estava fazendo isso aqui na hora da aula?!

Cortou-a Neji, incrédulo.

A menina o olhou por um momento, meio irritada:

-Estou interessada no caso, oras, algum problema?

-Não, não..

-Vai me deixar continuar?

-Claro...

-Enfim, agora há pouco estava olhando aqui, e quando me dei conta, rastreei imediatamente,e isso vai lhe surpreender, amigo Hyuuga.

Disse a garota, num entusiasmo maior que o comum:

-O IP é de um computador do "Coffe Mail".

-Coffe Mail? Mas esse não é o cyber daqui da esquina?

-Exatamente...

-Mas isso é igualmente impreciso, não há como saber quem esteve no cyber, a menos que...Não seria possível que você pensasse em...

Neji hesitou em concluir a frase esperando estar errado, e olhou para a garota de modo desconfiado. Ela tinha um semblante de animação incomum. Estaria possivelmente pensando naquilo que ele desconfiava?

-Tenho certeza de que você não seria tão insana a ponto de querer conseguir as fitas das câmeras de segurança do cyber, e essa idéia é só minha mente tornando-se doentia, resultante do tempo que passo com você...

Mais uma vez, os olhos da Mitsashi brilharam numa resposta muda.

* * *

Neji escrevia rapidamente os cálculos do enigma que tentava decifrar nesse exato momento, enquanto a dona da cama na qual ele estava sentado, o fitava fixamente com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado, como se estivesse analisando um espécime de laboratório.

Ele tentou escrever a última palavra sem sucesso três vezes, até que olhou aborrecido para Tenten,que estava encolhida na cadeira giratória.

-Se você parar de me olhar, fica mais fácil eu me concentrar no problema.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com um aspecto de bicho acoado, e quando estava prestes a falar, a porta do quarto abriu-se .

-E aí?

Perguntou Neji, que parecia até mais ansioso que Tenten.

Os dois olhavam Sasuke interrogativamente, e o rapaz somente deixou um meio riso brincar em seus lábios, com ele confirmando que tinha conseguido seu objetivo.

Tenten girou na cadeira num movimento rápido, voltando-se para a frente do monitor e colocou os óculos em frente ao rosto.

Sasuke foi em direção ao VHS inserindo a fita preta, e Neji olhou atentamente para a TV.

-Segundo diz aqui, a mensagem mandada do IP do cyber, chegou ás 19:23 de ontem.

O Uchiha colocava a fita no ponto, quando Neji virou-se para a hacker:  
-Como ele conseguiu as fitas, afinal?

-A atendente do cyber é uma mulher.

Disse Tenten somente, e isso pareceu encerrar o assunto.

Sasuke colocou a fita no ponto das 18:30, e a partir daí começou a adiantar no modo em que pode-se visualizar a imagem.

-O computador é esse.

Disse Tenten esticando-se da cadeira para apontar na televisão entre vários computadores, o de número "6".

-Como você sabe?

Perguntou novamente Neji.

-Quando acabou a aula, fui nesse cyber, e por um dos computadores invadi a rede, rastreando os IP's. O IP do computador de número 6, bateu com o que enviou o enigma.

Disse rapidamente, e Neji respondeu com um "Hum".Ainda surpreendia-se com os métodos desses dois...

O relógio da gravação estava em 18:58 quando o rosto de um conhecido apareceu no visor da câmera, e ele apossou-se do computador marcado como "6".

-Ei, eu conheço essa pessoa.

Disse Tenten, que franziu as sobrancelhas, e pulou até a cama, engatinhando rapidamente sobre essa até ficar bem próxima da televisão e inclinar a cabeça um pouco para um lado, analítica.

-Esse é Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é da mesma sala que eu e Uchiha.

Disse Neji erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke falou indiferente:  
-Não, nem pensem nisso. É impossível que seja ele.

Neji e Tenten olharam para ele interrogativamente.

-Ele é um dobe, jamais teria capacidade de fazer esse tipo de jogo com alguém.

-Bom, eu também percebo que ele é meio desatento... - Começou Neji, mas foi cortado por Sasuke:

-Não, eu falo sério. Estudo com esse dobe desde a 4ª série. Ele não só é desatento, como é avoado, tem péssima memória, e falha nas capacidades de concentração e conceptualização e um mínimo de controle motor. Ele realmente NÃO poderia ser quem está por trás da invasão hacker.

Concluiu tão enfático que Neji e Tenten não disseram mais nada e os três voltaram-se para a TV.

-Tenho certeza de que vai aparecer outra pessoa nesse computador até às 19:23...

Murmurou ainda Sasuke, e os três ficaram esperando esse fato.

"19:20", apontou o visor e ainda era o loiro que usava a máquina 6 do Coffe Mail.

Paralelamente, vários rostos desconhecidos ocupavam e desocupavam os computadores ao lado.

-Tem certeza de que é o "6", perguntou Neji e Tenten somente assentiu ainda fitando a tela da TV.

O relógio rapidamente já estava em 19:35,que foi a hora exata em que Naruto levantou-se e deixou o computador número 6.

Sasuke pausou o vídeo, e Neji olhou para Tenten, dizendo em tom de veredicto:

-Então parece que não há dúvidas. O Hacker é o garoto Uzumaki.

Neji afirmou, mas no seu tom havia algo de incerto, como se esperasse a confirmação de alguém.

Tenten não respondeu por uns segundos, seu semblante estava sério.

Olhou por cima dos óculos, procurando a expressão de Sasuke.

Durante um momento mudo consultou a opinião do amigo com o olhar, e em seguida, ajeitou novamente os óculos, decidida:

-Iie, não há confirmação nenhuma.

Neji olhou incrédulo de um para o outro:

-Como assim, será que você-

-Sasuke disse que Naruto não é o Hacker. Naruto não é o hacker.

Disse Tenten em tom conclusivo levantando-se da cadeira em direção à cozinha.

Neji não entendia. Simplesmente não digeria toda a confiança incondicional entre aqueles dois.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois jovens durante um momento,até que Neji saiu pela porta do quarto como tinha feito Tenten há alguns segundos.

* * *

Tenten estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha ao lado da chaleira.

Tinha sido feita completamente de boba. Quando parou para pensar nas razões, ficou simplesmente óbvio que o hacker não podia ser Naruto: A pessoa que tinha uma inteligência tão elevada para formular enigmas tão indecifráveis, não podia posssivelmente ter cometido um furo daqueles: Deixar-se ser filmado no ato por uma câmera de cyber café. Tsc...Onde estava com a cabeça?

De uma coisa ao menos tinha certeza, Uzumaki Naruto certamente tinha algum papel nessa história toda, e ela certamente descobriria qual era. Já tinha até uma remota idéia de como faria isso...

Fitou a chaleira que emanava o vapor da fervura. Cerrou os punhos sobre o balcão, os sentindo tremer de leve.

Um meio sorriso de satisfação um tanto sinistro apareceu em seus lábios.

Não podia negar. O jogo estava ficando cada vez mais e mais excitante.

-

_**N/A**_**: Nossa, nossa! Nem sei como externar minha felicidade pelo número de reviews! Em consequência cá está um capítulo atualizado em menos de 24hrs!**

**Quanto às reviews**:

Não, a Hinata **não** vai ficar sozinha. Vai aparecer alguém pra ela, e vocês vão ver um pouco disso no próximo capítulo!

Sobre a proposta de fazer um mangá, Fafi Rosinha, você acabou me dando uma outra idéia que já tinha em mente: Posso fazer uns fan arts dessa fic e depois publico o link aqui, que tal? Já estava até pensando nisso mas não é nada confirmado...Achei interessante as expeculações sobre o significado da metáfora que é o título da fic. Chegou perto sim! Mas vou deixar pra dizer o significado só no final... Vou deixar vocês com esse 'mistério' por enquanto, rsrs.

O Sasuke e a Tenten realmente parecem tem 'algo', mas a relação entre eles ainda vai ser melhor explicada no decorrer da história.

A Inner ser a Hacker? Na verdade o fato de a Sakura parecer ter duas personalidades foi baseado em sua Inner mesmo, mas ela tem plena consciência do que faz, digamos que ela se 'libera' em ON, entendem?

**Espero ter **respondido todas as perguntas, muitíssimo obrigada pelos incentivos, amei cada uma das reviews!

O próximo capítulo, vou logo avisando, não vai sair tão rápido quanto esses, e vai ser uma amenizada nesse clima todo de tensão, porque por favor né, todo mundo precisa de um pouco de açúcar! xD

Não apressem os casais, eles virão a seu tempo! E continuem mandando reviews, porque como vocês perceberam, o número delas é proporcional à velocidade com qual eu posto!

_**Next File: Exploring.**_


	4. Exploring

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" assim como "Alice no país das maravilhas", não me pertencem.

**Agradecimento especial: **Uchiha Neko, minha nova BETA n.n e hatake.pris por ajudar com as idéias!

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**File 4**

_**Exploring**_

Tenten pegava a xícara de café recém preparado em mãos quando alguém entrou na cozinha.

-E aí, já sabe o que vai fazer, Tenten?

Ela olhou de soslaio, e experimentou um gole do café em seguida fazendo uma careta.

-Uzumaki Naruto: Alguém tem que colar no garoto.

Disse enquanto adicionava uma colher de açúcar no café, e olhou significamente para Sasuke.

-Nem pense nisso.

Olhou de lado colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta com um muxoxo.

Tenten revirou os olhos:

-Por que não?

-É muito chato, não teria paciência com ele, não mesmo. Mande o Hyuuga fazer isso.

-Hmm...

A Mitsashi murmurou pensativa durante uns instantes, sentando-se no balcão da cozinha:  
-Vai ser um saco convencê-lo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sinal do intervalo soou como uma melodia abençoada no dia seguinte.

Não pra Neji, claro.

Estava de péssimo humor. Não conseguia tirar números e trechos daquele livro da cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, tudo ficava mais estranho. Não só Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke mas agora até Naruto, da sua escola, estava relacionado com essa invasão?

Saiu da sala sem nada específico para fazer, quando viu Tenten recostada despreocupadamente na parede em frente à porta de sua sala, o esperando.

Suspirou aborrecido. Ainda era difícil aceitar que aquela garota - E por um momento seus olhos exploraram o 'ambiente'.- Aquela garota. Era a mesma com quem se encontrava.

Virou-se e continuou andando. Ela o acompanhou como se tivesse sido convidada.

-E aí?

-"E aí?"

Ele olhou-a, azedo.

-É.- Deu de ombros enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da escola. - Já conseguiu algo sobre o Uzumaki?

Olhou-a pasmificado, parando de andar:

-O quê? Você não está achando que eu vou "investigar" o garoto, certo?

-Achei que isso tivesse ficado implícito.

Falou rapidamente, parando também. Afinal, esse tinha sido o modo mais 'fácil' que tinha encontrado de convencê-lo.

Nesse momento passaram alguns jovens praticamente correndo e quase esbarraram neles, que estavam no meio da passagem do corredor.

Tenten fez menção para eles sentarem num banco mais à frente, com uma expressão divertida.

Neji soltou um muxoxo e a acompanhou. Detestava essa sensação de que ela sempre estava se divertindo com a irritação dele.

-E então, quando vai começar?

Perguntou a garota ao sentarem-se, referindo-se a Naruto.

Neji até pensou em negar, e implicar. Mas não ia adiantar muito,sabia que uma hora ou outra acabaria cedendo. E além de tudo, não podia esquecer que aquela garota estava prestando um serviço para ele.

-Assim que tiver oportunidade. - Bufou.

Tenten deu um meio sorriso.

-Por que saiu de repente ontem?

-Não tinha mais o que fazer lá.

Lembrou-se que depois da conclusão ilógica da garota sobre Naruto, tinha simplesmente saído do apartamento, sem dar mais explicações, e um tanto irritado - só para variar.

-Apareceram mais enigmas?

Ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos, pensativa:

-Ah, a respeito disso...

Nesse momento Kiba passou por eles. Olhou para os dois atentamente, e disse com um largo sorriso maroto:

-Ah, eu sabia que ia dar nisso!

Neji fez uma expressão confusa:

-Do que-

Mas foi cortado porque o amigo já ia se distanciando, antes porém, dando uma piscadela de olho.

O Hyuuga ficou o encarando distanciar-se, com uma expressão emburrada, e Tenten simplesmente continuou a falar, como se não tivesse ouvido nada:

-A respeito disso, tem uma coisa bem interessante.

Neji virou o rosto para ela, que olhava tediosa para frente.

-Eu não recebi mais enigmas, mas sim uma frase...

-Uma frase?

O Hyuuga arqueou as sobrancelhas, interessado.

-"Por que um corvo parece com uma escrivaninha?"... Foi em palavras mesmo. Isso é do livro, certo?

Não houve resposta.

-Neji?

Quando virou o rosto para ele, viu que o rapaz tinha uma expressão absorta.

-"Por que um corvo parece com uma escrivaninha?". Essa charada...Sim, é do livro sim. Ontem a professora Anko a usou na gincana de literatura...

-Você não acha que pode ter alguma relação, acha?

-Não sei..- Disse Neji. - Pode ter...Mas pode também ter sido só uma coincidencia.

Tenten pareceu pensativa por uns segundos.

-Hmm.. - Murmurou, levantando-se do banco por fim. -Tem razão. De qualquer modo vamos continuar com o procedimento normal. - Finalizou rapidamente fazendo menção de sair.

-Aonde você vai?

Perguntou o Hyuuga, sem pensar.

Ela o olhou de soslaio, erguendo uma sobrancelha:

-Tenho coisas a fazer. Você não é meu único cliente, sabia?

Disse com um meio sorriso, e saiu no meio da multidão de alunos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era a última aula: Matemática de Iruka, e Neji ainda não tinha conseguido nada.

Tinha falado com Tenten duas aulas atrás, mas ainda limitava-se a observar as ações de Uzumaki Naruto. E era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma coisa...

"Pensando bem, não tinha mesmo jeito de esse garoto ser o hacker..."

Pensou, observando-o rir da piada boba que ele próprio tinha contado.

Neji estava esperando uma oportunidade para aproximar-se. O que não pareceria dífícil se Naruto estivesse sozinho, mas o problema é que estava sempre grudado em Haruno Sakura.

E Neji tinha que convir que seria estranho, logo ele, que nunca foi um ícone de simpatia, chegar nos dois tentando puxar conversa.

Suspirou novamente, para concentrar-se então no professor, que pigarreava, praticamente implorando a atenção dos alunos.

-Como vocês reclamam muito, dessa vez vou passar um trabalho, no lugar da prova parcial. É simples, um trabalho de dupla. Cada dupla pega 15 questões avançadas do capítulo 9. Vou estar recebendo o nome das duplas amanhã.

"Chance"

Neji estreitou os olhos. Seria estranho, mas não podia perder a oportunidade. Afinal, trabalho de equipe não era algo muito comum na sua escola.

Quando soou o sino de findar a aula, o rapaz foi direto em direção de Naruto, que tentava desajeitadamente guardar os livros de Sakura, que sorria, conversando com ele.

O Hyuuga aproximou-se dos dois, olhando meio de lado. Definitivamente saber como iniciar uma conversa não está incluso na lista dos vários atributos de Hyuuga Neji.

-Err...

Os dois olharam para ele, interrompendo a conversa.

-Uzumaki, queria saber se pode ser meu parceiro no trabalho de matemática.

Tão sutil...

Naruto o olhou estranho. Até onde ele soubesse, nas raras ocasiões em que tinham trabalho de dupla, Neji, assim como Sasuke, eram abordados por metade da classe, querendo fazer equipe com eles.

-Ano, Neji, né?

Perguntou Naruto depois de uns segundos, confirmando o nome do colega.

-Sabe o que é, é que eu sempre faço trabalho de equipe com a Sakura-chan!

Disse com um sorriso sem jeito, colocando a mão atrás da nuca.

-Não, não tem problema!

Disse Sakura, talvez um pouco rápido demais.

Só aí Neji pousou os olhos sobre a garota, que tinha no olhar um brilho que ele julgou parecido com o que Tenten tinha às vezes.

-Pode fazer o trabalho com ele, sem problema! Eu posso muito bem fazer equipe com a Karin-chan!

-Tem certeza, Sakura-chan?

Perguntou Naruto, a olhando quase como que implorasse para dar uma negativa.

A garota assentiu sorridente:

-Sem problemas, se Neji-kun precisa de um parceiro de equipe, não vou ficar no caminho!

-Ótimo.- Disse Neji, cortando conversa.- Esteja na minha casa amanhã às 14:00hrs. Amanhã de manhã, lhe passo o endereço.

Concluiu e virou-se, saindo tão rápido que Naruto não teve nem tempo de assentir.

O Uzumaki e a amiga o observaram passar pela porta da sala, e o loiro virou-se para ela:

-Muito obrigado, Sakura-chan!

Disse emburrado e à Haruno restou somente um risinho empolgado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava novamente em frente à porta de número 502.

Neji empurrou-a de leve. Como sempre, entreaberta... Estava tornando-se um hábito ir apartamento de Tenten todos os dias. E era como se ela estar lá fosse só uma ocasionalidade.

-Cozinha!

Gritou a voz feminina ao ouvir a porta fechar-se, e Neji foi em direção a ela.

Arregalou de leve os olhos, ao vê-la na empreitada de equilibrar-se com um joelho no topo de uma cadeira, e o outro sobre o balcão, para conseguir abrir o armário aéreo da cozinha.

-Acabou de novo o miojo. Você pode comprar pra mim, Sas -

Mas ao virar o rosto para trás, percebeu que não era com oUchiha que falava.

-Neji?

Tenten fez uma expressão confusa, e por conta da surpresa desequilibrou-se da sua empreitada.

Teria ido ao chão se um par de mãos não tivesse segurado firme sua cintura, a amparando.

Surpreendeu-se de novo:

-Ah, obrigada.

Falou endireitando-se, enquanto descia adequadamente ao chão.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz a olhou duvidoso:

-O que você acha que eu venho fazer aqui todos os dias?

-Mas é que não sabia que você vinha. Hoje não tem enigmas...Eu te disse na escola, lembra?

O rapaz pensou durante um tempo. Realmente, de todas as vezes que foi na casa da Mitsashi, eles tinham combinado isso fosse na escola ou por telefone. Ela tinha comentado isso sim, mas ele simplesmente não registrou a informação. Estava tão habituado a ir na casa dela todos os dias, que foi quase automático quando acabou suas obrigações escolares, ter prepararado-se para ir lá.

Seus pensamentos sobre seu incomum lapso, no entanto, foram cortados pela rápida voz feminina:

-Mas e aí, já conseguiu algo com o garoto?

-Sim.. Vou fazer um trabalho com ele amanhã.

Disse olhando de lado com as mãos nos bolsos. Tenten deu-lhe uma piscadela divertida:

-Que eficiente.

Neji sentiu-se meio incomodado:

-Bom, já que não tem nada a fazer, vou indo.

Ia virando-se mas a garota o chamou:

-Claro que não, agora você já veio, certo?

O rapaz olhou-a por cima do ombro, interrogativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Você deve estar brincando.

Disse incrédulo quando a garota sentou-se na cama do quarto onde ele esperava, com um livro e um caderno.

-Você trabalha com computadores, não deveria saber tudo sobre matemática?!

-É diferente. - Deu de ombros. - No computador, simplesmente flui. No papel é outra coisa.

-Você realmente deve achar que eu não tenho nada para fazer...

Falou baixo com um leve suspiro aborrecido.

-Ah, convenha... Se você realmente tivesse algo mais interessante para fazer não teria esquecido que não precisaria vir aqui hoje...

Neji quase engasgou. Ela tinha razão?

Tenten deu de ombros se fazendo de desentendida:

-Sem falar de que você bem sabe como a prova de amanhã vai ser difícil. Se eu não passar... Vou gastar o tempo em que estaria trabalhando no seu caso, estudando para as finais.

Cínica. Jogo sujo...

-Tá, eu fico. - Resmungou.

Ele estava implicando mas sabia de ia ficar de um jeito ou de outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eram 5 horas da tarde quando Sasuke entrou no apartamento de Tenten e ouviu vozes vindas do quarto dela:

-Que boba, até parece que eu erraria algo assim.

-Pff...Você é muito convencido...

Disse com a voz meio irritada, e ele largou o lápis, quase sorrindo:

-E você odeia estar errada.

Nem perceberam quando Sasuke recostou-se na porta.

-Hey, desde quando está aí?

Ele deu um meio sorriso e jogou uma sacola com o que pareciam peças de equipamentos no colo dela:

-Encontrei um velho conhecido e pediu pra te entregar isso. Como estava passando por aqui, decidi fazer isso logo.

Ela agradeceu, fitando os objetos com um sorriso. Saiu do lado de Neji na cama e subiu na cadeira de rodinhas, ligando o monitor enquanto inseria um chip tirado da sacola.

-Não sei se devo confiar na qualidade dessas coisas.

Disse agachada manuseando os fios de sua teia tecnológica.

Sasuke inclinou-se pegando alguns chips da sacola e começou a olhá-los analiticamente.

Quando os olhos de Tenten voltaram ao monitor, arregalaram-se um pouco:

-Neji, venha ver. Está em 10 por cento, mas nosso hacker interrompeu novamente.

O rapaz levantou-se rapidamente,apoiando uma mão nas costas da cadeira da Panda.

-Outro enigma. É uma firewall...

Disse aborrecidamente a garota, fitando a tela negra com uma sequencia de códigos matemáticos.

-Veja isso.

O rapaz apontou para a única frase imediatamente legível:

-"Assinado: Gato Risonho".

-Alguém parece estar muito obcecado por "Alice".

Murmurou Sasuke, mas Tenten não ouvia mais. Seu olhar estava daquele jeito: Vidrado na tela do computador.

Digitava quase roboticamente.

-Está tentando me invadir...Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora.

Murmurou metodicamente.

-Você pode evitar isso?

Neji a olhou;

-Estou tentando. Neji, o enigma.

O rapaz anotou rapidamente a conta na mesma folha em que ensinava cálculo à Hacker e sentou-se na cama começando a decifrar

Sasuke observou a tela e deu uma leve indicação em algo que parecia estar atrapalhando Tenten em sua batalha virtual.

Estavam trabalhando novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

-Ahn..

A garota espreguiçou-se, uma hora e alguns minutos depois.

-Por enquanto está tudo bem, Estabilizei de novo. Como foi aí?

Perguntou para o Hyuuga, que ainda sentado na cama, escrevia. Estava tão concentrado que nem reparou na pergunta. Desde aquela hora, não parou de chegar 'serviço' para ele.

Sasuke estava sentado no canto de sempre, e com uma chave de fenda, abria os equipamentos trazidos, verificando sua segurança.

A garota tinha recomeçado no computador quando um barulho estridente assustou os três de seus afazeres.

Neji olhou incrédulo, vendo o barulho de telefone que vinha de "algum lugar na cama de Tenten". Parecia vir de algum ponto atrás dele. Até pensou em procurar, mas seria impossível naquela bagunça.

A garota afastou a cadeira de rodinhas até da cama onde o Hyuuga estava sentado, e inclinou-se para ela. Esticou o braço por cima dos ombros do rapaz, até alcançar o aparelho.

Apoiou a outra mão na cama, mantendo-se naquela posição enquanto atendia.

-Diga...Oh, sim estou lembrada...É, estive ocupada com um caso...  
Falava rapidamente o que pareciam ser assuntos de "negócios".

A garota ainda estava inclinada por cima do ombro de Neji.

Ele percebeu uma superfície macia roçando em seu braço, e quando virou o rosto, arregalou os olhos ao ver que a região por baixo da blusa da garota era o que estava sentindo encostado em si.

Olhou para o rosto dela. Falava despreocupadamente e pela sua expressão nem tinha percebido ou se importado como contacto.

Neji sentiu uma queimação no rosto. Nunca estivera tão perto assim de uma mulher, exceptuando Hinata talvez.

Do ângulo em que estava, se olhasse para cima podia ver a clavícula de Tenten, seu pescoço, queixo e boca.

"Sabonete"

Era o cheiro dela. Mesmo morando naquela bagunça, o cheiro dela era de puro sabonete. Sabonete de baunilha...

Neji percebeu como deveria estar parecendo abobado. Percebeu também que seu braço ainda encontrava-se em contacto com uma suprefície agradável.

Afastou-se. Um pouco rápido demais talvez, trazendo o próprio braço pra junto de si.

Incomodado. Essa era a palavra que definia como estava se sentindo. Estava esperando a hacker terminar a ligação para avisar que iria embora, dizendo que logo seriam 7 da noite, e tal, quando sentiu um olhar sobre si.

Virou o rosto e deparou-se com um par de orbes negros observadores. Par de orbes que acompanhara cada uma de suas expressões nos últimos minutos.

Tenten desligou o celular e voltou a sentar na cadeira com um leve suspiro aborrecido:

-Já vejo que hoje não vou dormir... Alguém quer café?

Os dois rapaz negaram, e ela retirou-se do quarto por um instante.

O silêncio pairou. Como sempre pairava quando Uchiha e Hyuuga estavam sozinhos em qualquer lugar.

Mas dessa vez Sasuke o quebrou:

-Tenten é uma pessoa que não gosta muito de contacto.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sasuke prosseguiu:

-Desde muito tempo atrás, eu sou a única pessoa com quem ela mantém um contacto próximo.

Mesmo na escola, ela está sempre quieta, e não fala com ninguém.

O Hyuuga continuou em silêncio. O que será que ele pretendia com essa conversa?

-Talvez por isso, por não ter convivido muito com os outros, ela não tenha bem o que é um "senso do comum".

-Por que você-

Mas foi cortado:  
-Mantenha isso em mente. Ela não tem senso do comum.

Sua voz veio como uma navalha.

Quase que no mesmo segundo em que acabou de falar, a porta abriu-se, com a Panda e sua costumeira caneca de café.

Sentou-se na cadeira de rodinhas, no mesmo momento em que Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos indo em direção à porta.

-Você já vai?

Tenten perguntou, sem nem virar-se para ele.

-É. Já é tarde. E parece que vai chover...

Com essas palavras, saiu fechando a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som dos dedos pressionando as teclas do teclado era o único que ecoava no quarto até Hyuuga Neji levantar-se depois do tempo que julgou suficiente para seu colega de sala ter deixado o apartamento.

-Nem pense nisso.

Disse Tenten ouvindo o movimento.

-Você tem que ficar aqui pra acabar os enigmas.

Concluiu baixo, e Neji contraiu os lábios. Depois do papo estranho de Sasuke, seu incômodo só tinha aumentado mais. Não se sentia muito "profissional" no momento.

-"Vai chover", sabia?  
Imitou as palavras do Uchiha, e Tenten foi até a janela do quarto, puxando de uma vez a grossa cortina, deixando à mostra que no exterior do prédio, já caíam pesadas gotas no chão.

Neji teve que simplesmente ceder. Era algo que andava fazendo muito nos últimos tempos, principalmente no dia de hoje. Torceu mentalmente para que descobrissem logo quem era esse hacker. Provavelmente eram essas charadas que estavam virando sua cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama novamente, afastando os lençois e roupas que cobriam uma região desta.

Recostou-se nas costas da cama, com os papéis de cálculos em mãos.

Lembrava-se agora que essa madrugada mal tinha dormido, tendo ficado até tarde atormentado pela pasta de torturas mentais em forma de papel que Tenten lhe dera.

O sono começava a pesar em suas pálpebras apesar de ainda faltarem pouco para as 8.

Pensamentos começaram a ficar difusos.

Olhou para a diagonal e viu a garota que digitava, sentada de modo completamente descontraído.

Olhou para o quarto ao seu redor. Que bagunça... Desde quando sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça? O Hyuuga Neji de duas semanas atrás jamais habilitaria-se a por seus pés em tal ambiente.

Olhou para o papel à sua frente. Tinha a nítida impressão de ter visto letras e números dançando e desmembrando-se até formarem um sorriso largo, e em seguida um rosto.

Um sorriso de gato, de um gato risonho.

O riso do gato foi ficando nublado.

Fechou os olhos.

Um aroma forte de sabonete de baunilha.

E adormeceu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: AHHHHH! Feliz, feliz, estou tão feliz! Estou TÃO feliz que são 4 da manhã e estou aqui acabando o capítulo para amanhã quando vocês acordarem já estar postado n.n**

**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, eu já disse como me deixam feliz?! TODAS as 15 reviews desse capítulo, cada uma me deixou feliz! Por favor continuem mandando, é muito importante pra mim!**

**xx**

**Eu sei que disse que ia ter algo sobre a Hinata nesse capítulo, mas ficou maior do que eu imaginava, então vai ser só no próximo! Que virá breve...Como vocês tem visto n.n7**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse, foi um clima mais 'leve', pq peraí né, tem q dar uma pausa no suspense xD**

**xx**

**Quanto às reviews...**

Prisma: Sim, ele já tinha tido a surpresa de que ela era uma garota, mas digamos que ele viu isso de modo mais 'concreto', entendem? A feminilidade dela, por isso o "Você é uma garota..." Bom quanto a ele não ter percebido, lembrem-se que ele é Hyuuga Neji, um belo Sr Tapado para esse tipo de assunto xD

Ah Mari, acho até que ele poderia propor levá-la para casa dele, mas ela jamais iria querer. Gênios gostam de sua bagunça pessoal (y)

Aurora Lynne, sério que vai fazer um fanArt? Me deixou muito ansiosa, vou estar esperando pra você me mostrar viu?! n.n

Adorei as teorias gentes! Sobre o Sasuke ser o hacker e pah..Mas não posso dizer nada senão entrego a história xD

Akatsuki Nara, aquele enigma era fácil sim, mas aquilo já era a resposta. Eles vem em números para serem decodificados, esse é o difícil!

Todos os outros que não fizeram perguntas mas fizeram comentários maravilhosos como Dih-ana, Srta Abracadabra, Tea Modoki, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Juh-chan, Angeliel, Fafi Raposinha e suas teorias xD, Uchiha Yuuki, Uchiha Neko minha nova BETA!, Namikaze Otsugua, e Gu3Mii, obrigada a vocês pelos elogios, mesmo mesmo! Vou me esforçar para melhorar a história, e para postar o próximo também bem rapidamente!

Beijos a todos voces, muffins de baunilha n.n


	5. Hide and Seek

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**N/A:**

Preciso dizer o quanto eu estou maravilhada pelas reviews? Dessa vez eu demorei mais,

porque como a hatake.pris tinha dito no meu perfil, eu estava doente e internada ç.ç

Por isso demorei, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo!

Essa fic tem-me quebrado tanto a cabeça que se não fossse as** reviews **eu não continuaria! Muito obrigada a cada review, dessa vez fiz questão de responder, todas, e não esqueçam:

mais **reviews **

mais **velocidade!**

**File 5**

_**Hide and Seek**_

Vestia um smoking e calça azul claro quando levantou da grama.

Olhou irritado vendo o avental branco amarrado no colo.

"Mas o quê?!"

Olhou ao redor do gramado disforme. Dava subidas e decidas,definitivamente estava tonto.

Viu uma silhueta conhecida ao longe e correu até ele.

Quando pisou perto da pessoa, o chão tornou-se quadriculado, como um grande tabuleiro de xadrez.

"Sasuke?"

O rapaz virou-se para ele. Tinha um smoking preto e orelhas de coelho.

"Tenho calma, tenho calma.."

Murmurou com expressão desdenhosa olhando num relógio de bolso, e saiu andando lentamente.

"Mas o quê?"

Neji olhou suas mãos. Tinha luvas brancas.

Continuou andando, até ver várias escadas de cabeça para baixo surgirem no tabuleiro.

"Você está procurando a saída não é?"

Uma voz cínica. Olhou para os lados e viu um largo sorriso aparecer aos poucos.

"Eu posso te dizer a saída, mas você vai ter que descobrir a resposta para a charada."

Uma cabeça de gato flutuava ao seu lado enquanto tentava inutilmente alcançar uma das escadas.

"Não...chega de charadas..."

"Mas você quer saber a verdade, não é?"

O gato riu. Riu como se o chamasse de bobo.

"Você quer saber do espelho, não quer?"

Neji parou. Olhou o gato, confuso.

"Ops. Tenho que ir. Ela está perto."

E pouco a pouco as linhas foram se desfazendo.

Neji olhou dos lados. "Não, volte!"

"Daqui a pouco ela me acha. Ela nem imagina..."

A voz foi se desfazendo no eco do ar seco.

O cenário mudou de novo. Estava bem pequeno agora. Viu ao longe duas pessoas que pareciam gigantes à sua frente. Os dois estavam de costas e pareciam iguais. Tudo que podia ver era os cabelos loiros e um estranho smoking roxo.

Viraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei vocês!" - Neji tentava ser ouvido. "Onde está o gato? Como saio daqui? Vocês podem me ouvir?"

Os dois riram um riso bobo.

"Naruto...s?"

"Que rapaz mal educado!"

Disse um Naruto ohlando indignado para o outro.

"Tem razão!Quando se chega,diz-se oi! Quando se vai, diz-se tchau!"

Neji irritou-se:

"Do que vocês estão falando?! Onde está aquele gato?!"

"Se você quiser uma resposta, vai ter que ouvir nossas histórias!."

Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Era uma vez um cara muito esperto. Ele estou fazendo todos de bobos."

Falou o primeiro.

"Era uma vez um cara muito bobo! Ele nem sabia o que estava acontecendo!"

Cada um dos dois fez uma ligeira interpretação dramática ao falar.

Neji estreitou os olhos:

-Vocês estão falando do Naruto?

Arriscou.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis vivos arregalaram-se com dois sorrisos:

-Resposta errada!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo os 'gêmeos', e assopraram forte fazendo o pequeno Neji cair emcima de algo áspero.

Olhou e viu que era uma folha. A folha de uma flor que lhe parecia gigante.Uma florzinha azul claro.

A flor pareceu fazer menção de espirrar algumas vezes até abrir timidamente os orbezinhos perolados:

-Go-Gomen, Niisan...

Disse antes de finalmente dar um delicado espirro mas que fez mais uma vez o confuso rapaz ser jogado para longe.

Dessa vez sentia-se em parte, confortavel. Estava acomodado em algo macio e quente.

Somente saiu desse conforto quando sentiu algo o puxando pela gola da parte de trás da blusa.

Olhou confuso dos lados e percebeu que estava sendo tirado de uma fenda. Uma fenda entre dois "algos". Oh! Estava sendo retirado de um decote.

Olhou aterrorizado.

À sua frente estava muito maior que ele, vestindo um longo vestido de veludo vermelho e preto com símbolos matemáticos, Tenten.

Seu vestido tinha um decote grande, onde ele tinha caído, e ela usava os enormes óculos fundo de garrafa.

O segurava pela parte de trás da camisa, em frente ao rosto, como se fosse um bicinho.

"Tenten?!"

-Tenten? Eu sou a Rainha.

"Tenten me escute, o que está havendo aqui?!"

Chamou desesperado.

A Rainha inclinou de leve a cabeça, com sua expressão curisosa.

"Você é interessante. Vou te estudar."

Neji tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu. Escutou uma risada cínica mais atrás, e olhou por cima do ombro, era o gato. Viu Tenten o olhar arregalando os olhos por trás das lentes.

Soltou sua camisa o fazendo começar uma enorme queda.  
Enquanto caía, viu a Rainha começar a correr de quatro, como uma raposa, atrás do gato. Orelhas de panda tinham surgido no lugar de seus coques.

Continuava a cair. Caía e caía.

Um vento começou a arrastar-lhe para outro lugar, um lugar repleto de cheiro de sabonete de baunilha.  
Tudo ficou escuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E a próxima coisa que os sentidos de Neji captaram foi o bip do alarme de um relógio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Som irritante repetia-se como um disco quebrado em seus ouvidos.

Neji recobrou a consciência mas ainda não abriu os olhos. Sentiu uma forte dor de torcicolo latejar. Um barulho de água caindo também chegou à seus sentidos.

Subiu as pálpebras, enquanto sua córnea preguiçosamente formava uma imagem difusa que ele não entendeu a princípio.

Viu um teto não familiar formar-se. Tinha uma lâmpada esférica chinesa.

Não era seu quarto...era?

Arregalou os olhos imediatamente dando um pulo da cama quando as memórias da noite passada começaram a chegar à sua mente.

Olhou dos lados.Não, era impossível... Dormiu na casa de Tenten!

Levou a mão ao rosto, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação a si mesmo, no momento em que o barulho de água caindo cessou e a porta do banheiro abriu.

Tenten saiu de lá, vestida somente numa toalha branca, e outra que enrolava seus cabelos.

-Vejo que acordou.

Disse despreocupadamente, andando com umas pantufas azuis até a mochila da escola,que estava escondida num canto qualquer de seu caos pessoal. De cima da mochila pegou duas peças de roupas também conhecidas como 'uniforme escolar'.

-Vou me vestir pra que você tome banho.

Tenten falou naturalmente e já ia entrando no banheiro quando a voz masculina a deteve:

-Ei, espere! - Ia fazer as perguntas óbvias, mas percebeu que em nada ia resultar e pelo bip irritante de seu relógio não tinha tanto tempo até começar a aula... Ah, a aula! É mesmo, como iria à aula sem seu material e uniforme escolar?

-Eu vou direto pra casa. Não dá pra entrar na escola sem minhas coisas.

Tenten rescostou-se na porta do banheiro cruzando os braços pensativa. Desse modo fazendo infelizmente, ou não, seu busto ficar mais proeminente, saindo um pouco mais dos limites da toalha.

Só aí Neji percebeu: Aquela garota estava **realmente **só de toalha completamente natural conversando com ele?

Meu Deus. Que tipo de garota sem noção faria algo assim?!

"Ela não tem senso do comum"

As palavras de Sasuke barraram seus pensamentos de incredulidade. Realmente, ela parecia não ter absolutamente** nenhum **senso do que é comum. Será que estava tão natural porque era assim que se comportava com Sasuke?

-Toma.

Disse a garota, que quando Neji percebeu havia jogado-lhe duas peças de roupa.

-É o uniforme do Sasuke. Ele já deixa aqui por precaução. Você não é o único que às vezes dorme no serviço. E nem pense em recusar. Não vai querer perder a prova de matemática, certo?

Por mais que Neji não gostasse da idéia, não era hora de exigências, a garota tinha razão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em alguns minutos ela saiu do banheiro vestida. - E parecendo outra pessoa. - E Neji entrou para tomar uma ducha no banheiro, que surpreendentemente era o único cômodo impecável da casa.

Oh, se Sasuke tinha feito aquela cara por simplesmente ver a cena da noite passada. Imagina se visse essa agora. - Pensou Neji quase rindo da própria desgraça enquanto ia lado a lado para a escola com Tenten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltando à normalidade, Neji assistia ao início da aula de Física.

Tinha dito à Naruto o endereço de sua mansão, e confirmou a hora novamente.

Não seria agradável. Lógico! Jamais seria agradável para uma pessoa com a personalidade Hyuuga Neji passar um determinado tempo com alguém como Naruto.

E pensando melhor, não via a mínima necessidade disso. Não descobriria nada, certo?

Pois de duas uma:

Se Naruto não fosse o hacker, seria só uma perda de tempo resolvendo questões para um idiota;

Se ele de fato fosse o hacker, alguém tão genial a ponto de disfarçar sua personalidade por tanto tempo jamais deixaria escapar algo nessa situação!

Suspirou.

Um fato era corrente em sua mente: Uzumaki Naruto, de fato, estava no computador número 6 do Coffe Mail às 19:23 dois dias antes.

Alguma relação ele tinha com tudo aquilo. Pensou melhor: Cada vez surpreendia -se mais ao ver como as pessoas de sua escola, principalmente de seu ano escolar, estavam envolvidas nisso.

"E se fosse alguém daqui?.."

Perguntou-se mentalmente, mesmo sem levar a sério seu pensamento.

Passou os olhos distraidamente pelos colegas de sala.

Uchiha Sasuke: Não, claro que não poderia ser ele... Era o grande amigo de Tenten, além de trabalhar junto com ela...

Aburame Shino, Sabaku Temari, Haruno Sakura...

Seus olhos foram fitando cada um de sua sala, e definitivamente ninguém parecia ser capaz de fazer algo assim...

Mas afinal, como poderia saber? Aparentemente Tenten é só uma colegial mediana normal, assim como Sasuke aparente ser o jovem perfeito, de notas ideais, e Naruto ser só um bobo simpático.

"Ah, que bobagem, isso não vai resultar em nada..."

Pensou com um muxoxo aborrecido, voltando à aula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto olhou empolgado para a mansão a sua frente.

Provavelmente era a maior residência que já vira na sua vida. Pensou que seria muito legal fazer aquele trabalho lá se não fosse com alguém tão rabugento quanto Neji. Afinal, por que diabos teria aquele "mauricinho" o chamado para fazer trabalho? Logo ele, todo arrogante que sempre tinha várias pessoas aos seus pés. Não entendeu... Entendeu menos ainda porque sua fiel amiga Sakura tinha deixado-lhe na mão.

"Sakura-chan é gentil demais...Aposto que não queria ver alguém sem equipe!"

Concluiu ingenuamente o rapaz, tocando finalmente a campainha, da vistosa mansão, que estava acoplada com um interfone.

Logo, uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir através do aparelho:

"Residência dos Hyuuga."

-Ah...nee.. Eu sou Naruto, colega do Neji e-

"Só um momento, Naruto-san"

Respondeu a voz, fazendo-se ausente por uns segundos, até voltar:

"Neji-sama diz que entre e espere na sala de estar inicial que logo ele irá a seu encontro."

Naruto nem teve tempo de responder e as imponentes grades negras abriram-se num ranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O jovem Uzumaki entrou, assustado por toda aquela formalidade, e quando chegou perto da porta passou a ser escoltado por uma mocinha de cabelos ruivos e uniforme de servente.

-Aguarde aqui por favor um momento, Naruto-sama.

Disse a serviçal, deixando o rapaz na sala de estar, onde sentou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas de couro.

Naruto estava admirado com o luxo do local, quando viu uma silhueta conhecida:

Em passos pesados, e com uma expressão levemente aborrecida, vinha Neji de um corredor branco que parecia bem longo.

-Ahh...Oe Neji!

Cumprimentou Naruto meio sem jeito, pondo a mão atrás da nuca.

O rapaz foi até ele, o olhando com uma expressão de peixe morto:

-Oi Naruto...

Cumprimentou por pura educação e depois fez menção para os dois começarem a andar.

Iam adentrando-se pelo longo corredor cheio de portas de ambos os lados quando a serviçal que abriu a porta para Naruto aproximou-se deles,

-Neji-sama, tem alguém no telefone para falar com o senhor.

-E quem é? Não vê que estou ocupado?

Disse ríspido, mas a moça fez uma expressão um pouco preocupada:

-É... o Masashi-san...

Neji arregalou de leve os olhos.

Masashi Kishimoto era o principal sócio da empresa de seu falecido tio, e atual senador.

-Ah... entendo. - Virou-se para Naruto. - Espere aí, eu volto já. - E em passos impacientes foi até a sala onde estava o aparelho telefônico.

Naruto ficou um pouco sem ação, em pé no meio do longo corredor Hyuuga,

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada de Neji. O loiro resolveu procurar algum batente ou lugar onde ele pudesse sentar-se naquele "labirinto" que era a mansão dos Hyuuga.

Andou um pouco, cruzando corredores brancos,e nada. Parou ao chegar em frente à um singelo jardim de inverno.

"Melhor voltar para onde o Neji me disse para esperar.."

Pensou o loiro, tendo a teimosia vencida, mas quando tentou pôr sua idéia em prática, percebeu que não fazia mais idéia de que caminho tinha traçado até chegar ali.

"Ah não,ele vai ficar mais rabugento ainda!"

E com esse pensamento o loiro começou a procurar o caminho de volta.

Estava já desistindo quando algo chamou sua atenção: A única porta entreaberta naquele gigante corredor dava para um quarto de onde saía um estranho barulho de aparelho de batimentos cardíacos.

Naruto queria passar direto, mas ao dar uma leve espiada pela brecha da porta, para depois seguir seu caminho, algo chamou muito sua atenção:

Estava pouco visível, mas havia uma pessoa lá. Tudo que Naruto conseguiu enxergar foi o perfil do rosto de uma moça que estava em pé.

Um pouco hesitante, mas levado por um impulso inexplicável, Naruto empurrou de leve a porta branca, que abriu-se num ranger irritante.

Enxergou por completo seu objeto de observação.

Era uma moça de estatura média, que trajava um vestido de alças branco. Ao ouvir o ranger da porta, a moça que observava de lado o cenário pela enorme janela do quarto,virou-se imediatamente, dando costas à porta, e deixando à mostra somente uma longa cabeleira azul escura.

-Eu sei que você vai me mandar deitar, mas agora não, Neji-niisan... Me deixe ficar em pé só por mais um pouco...

Sua voz tinha um tom melancólico, e Naruto observou que seu alvo braço estava espetado por algumas agulhas e envolto por aparelhos que a conectavam à um tubo de soro, e algumas máquinas, entre elas, a que emitia o som irritante dos batimentos cardíacos.

Naruto não soube o que dizer. Já tinha entrado naquele quarto sem nem saber porque. Mal vira aquela moça,mas estava completamente fascinado por sua silhueta.

Quem seria aquela? Irmã de Neji?

Ela pensava que era o Hyuuga com quem falava.

Como ele diria que não era ele? O rapaz fez menção de falar, mas quando ia fazer isso a moça voltou o rosto para ele, e ele pôde ver que seus olhos eram iguais aos de Neji, embora exibissem uma expressão completamente diferente:

-Nej-

A garota arregalou os orbes ao ver que não era o primo que estava presente no quarto.

Levou as mãos à boca assustada e deu um passo para trás, encostando-se na parede branca:

-Q-Quem é você?!

Perguntou com a voz rouca e Naruto ficou sem saber o que dizer. Que loucura tinha feito entrando no quarto de um desconhecido! - Pensou.

-Gomen, eu sou colega do Neji...Eu...eu não queria ter entrado assim, eu só...-

Não teve coragem de continuar a falar.

A garota ainda o olhava do mesmo modo assustado, e Naruto quis simplesmente tirar essa expressão do olhar dela.

Pondo em prática a única idéia que passou em sua cabeça, deu alguns passos em direção a ela e estendeu-lhe a mão, confiante:

-Uzumaki Naruto, 'te bayo!

Disse com um leve sorriso sincero, que fez a Hyuuga adotar uma expressão normal novamente.

Ela lentamente tirou as mãos da frente da boca e um pouco hesitante levou sua mão de encontro à do rapaz à sua frente.

-Hy-Hyuuga Hinata... O que- o que você está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou timidamente, e Naruto, um pouco aliviado por a menina ter se acalmado, levou a mão à nuca com um sorriso sem jeito:

-Nee.. Na verdade o Neji tinha dito para eu esperar ele num canto, e como eu comecei a andar por aqui acabei me perdendo.- Apertou os olhos de modo que sua expressão ficou parecendo a de um gato.. Ou até mesmo uma raposa. - Essa casa é absurdamente grande, nee!

Comentou e Hinata não pôde evitar de dar um risinho. Que figura incomum aquela!

-Ele é seu irmão? O Neji?

Perguntou Naruto, sem ter ao menos reparado no riso meigo da garota.

-Ah.. Neji-niisan é meu primo... Ele cuida de mim...

E sua voz ficou um pouco mais baixa como se tivesse ficado triste.

-Cuida de você?- Naruto olhou intrigado para os aparelhos conectados à bela moça.

-E o que você tem?

Perguntou inocentemente, e Hinata estava fazendo menção de falar quando ouviram a porta ranger novamente.

-O que você acha que está fazendo aí?!

Disse a voz levemente alterada do Hyuuga mais velho, e os dois olharam com um leve susto.

-Ne-neji-niisan, ele não teve culpa, e-ele...

Hinata logo adotou novamente a expressão surpresa e assustada.

-Você também...

Neji estreitou os olhos, os voltando para Hinata:

-Por que está de pé? Deveria estar deitada...

A garota olhou de lado, e somente assentiu com um baixo "Hai..."

-Vamos, Naruto.

Disse Neji retirando-se do quarto, e Naruto o seguiu, antes de passar pela porta olhando rapidamente para dentro do quarto, num tempo que somente o permitiu ver a jovem Hyuuga acenar de leve para ele com seus olhinhos assustados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caía a noite, e Sasuke fitava o teto do próprio quarto, pensativo.

Olhou no relógio verificando as 7 horas da noite.

Levantou-se de uma vez só, abrindo o guarda-roupa do quarto arrumado de tons azuis, e pegando uma camiseta preta qualquer para cobrir o tórax nu.

Abriu ainda uma gaveta do armário, e tirou alguns objetos de dentro até achar uma caixa pequena de papelão lacrada.

Pegou uma jaqueta bege no armador, e colocando a caixa dentro de um dos bolsos, saiu de dentro do quarto em direção à porta.

Antes de sair da casa, porém, deu uma olhada no balcão da cozinha, e vendo umas latas de cerveja jogadas concluiu com asco que os amigos de seu irmão deviam ter estado lá.

Desceu no elevador os sete andares do prédio e chegando no estacionamento, colocou um capacete e deu partida numa moto preta com detalhes azul-escuro.

Andava em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Tóquio, e a única testemunha era o vento que cortava-lhe a pele alva.

Sasuke tirou do bolso da jaqueta um papel amassado, e quando parou num sinal, pelo vidro do capacete conferiu mais uma vez o endereço nele escrito.

Dobrou numa avenida larga, e entrando por uma esquina escura começou a descer uma rua que mais parecia uma rampa, o que fez a velocidade da moto aumentar mais ainda.

A descida da ladeira foi diminuindo, e o chão ficando mais plano, quando o Uchiha finalmente freiou sua moto.

Era uma rua quase vazia, e com iluminação precária.

Ligou o alarme da moto e tirou o capacete.

"Tenten está cada vez arranjando serviços mais perigosos."

Pensou o Uchiha ao começar a descer as escadas do bar subterrâneo cujo endereço estava indicado no papel que jazia em sua jaqueta.

Depois de descer mais umas escadas, chegou à fachada de um bar de aspecto normal e talvez um pouco acabado.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão, e uma moça loira de roupas mínimas, e maquiagem forte aproximou-se para atendê-lo.

-Como posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

Perguntou de modo provocante, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, e Sasuke respondeu sem olhá-la, vasculhando o local com os olhos:

-Uma coca.

A mulher fez uma expressão incrédula:

-Uma coca?

O rapaz a olhou, entedidado:

-É, uma coca.

Concluiu voltando os olhos para o resto do lugar, e percebendo que aquele provavelmente não era o tipo de lugar onde pedia-se refrigerante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aparentava ser um bar normal, não muito frequentado.

Com duas mesas de sinuca, onde uns homens e um rapaz jogavam, uma jukebox que tocava músicas antigas que ninguém estava escutando, e algumas mesas, onde aspessoas conversavam baixo.

No lugar haviam algumas cortinas ciganas, que levavam a outros cômodos que não podiam ser enchergados . Sasuke viu sair de uma delas, um rapaz que parecia ter sua idade. Tinha cabelos ruivos, e olhos verdes autoritários. Era acompanhado de um moça loira jovem, e atrás deles vinham alguns homens adultos. Pelo modo como os homens os seguiam, Sasuke percebeu que deviam ser pessoas muito importantes.

Retiraram-se do bar, embora antes disso o rapaz ruivo tivesse lançado um rápido olhar analítico a Sasuke.

Parecia um bar normal, concluiu. Um leigo ao entrar, não poderia fazer a mínima idéia que aquele lugar era um dos maiores pontos de tráfico de informações hacker de Tóquio.

Hackers que trocavam novos sistemas criados com hackers; Gente poderosa que contratava freelances como Tenten para invadir sistemas e conseguir informações.

E uma coisa Sasuke havia aprendido em sua vida: Onde tinha gente poderosa, tinha gente perigosa.

Talvez esse, assim como o fato de Tenten ser péssima em se relacionar com as pessoas, fosse o motivo pelo qual ele decidiu ser o representante dela em qualquer negócio que exigisse presença exterior ao seu quarto.

Sua coca chegou e ele tomou rapidamente o copo.

Já estava começando a ficar impaciente quando um homem sentou-se ao seu lado, no balcão do bar:

-É você que está em nome do Panda?

-É.

Respondeu Sasuke secamente, sem olhar de lado.

Era um grandalhão quem lhe falava, e provavelmente não era a real pessoa que estava fazendo o negócio com Tenten. Provavelmente, assim como Sasuke, era só um representante. Mas nesse caso, um grande o suficiente para assustar a ponto dele não tentar enrolá-lo.

"Provavelmente o cara real deve estar vigiando a transição de algum lugar daqui."

Sasuke tentou vasculhar o local com os olhos à procura de alguém que observasse a transação, mas o grandalhão chamou sua atenção:  
-Ei, foco...Cadê o chip?

Sasuke fuçou na jaqueta até achar a caixa de papelão.

Cocolou-a sobre o balcão, ainda envolvida em sua mão branca.

-E sua parte?

O homem abriu uma pasta de couro e de lá tirou um plástico, onde dentro havia uma placa de metal composta de vários chips.

Sasuke analisou-a de longe por um momento e entregou-lhe.

O grandalhão fezo mesmo, e concluíram a troca.

-Pronto. Caso isso esteja errado. - E olhou ameaçadoramente para Sasuke. - Você sabe do acerto de contas.

-Oh, claro.

Disse o jovem desinteressado e viu o homem distanciar-se.

Sasuke esperou mais uns minutos, e depois tirando alguma nota do bolso, pagou a única coca que tinha pedido.

Levantou-se do balcão para ir em direção à saída do bar.

O Uchiha já estava indo embora quando o barulho de uma das cortinas ciganas chamou sua atenção, e voltou seus olhos para lá por um momento.

A expressão do rapaz tomou um tom levemente incrédulo, observando quem saía de trás da cortina cigana:

Estava vestida de modo diferente. O cabelo estava preso. A expressão era outra. Parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas Sasuke tinha bastante certeza que não era comum ver garotas de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos.

**Esclarecimentos: **

Quanto aos enigmas... Acho que algo não ficou muito claro. O enigma não é só a pergunta. A pergunta que geralmente eles tem que responder, já é o resultado da decodificação que o Neji faz. ;)

E se sou eu que que faço, bom até agora o único que realmente era do livro é o do corvo e da escrivaninha, mas agora que eu revi o filme (uhuul!) vão ter mais enigmas da história original!

Bom, quanto à verdadeira identidade do hacker... Gente! Eu deixei isso claro no segundo capítulo, não achei que vocês iam ficam tentando descobrir xD Meu objetivo não era que isso fosse um mistério para você e sim para Tenten e o resto (isso mesmo, o resto! xD).

Mas de qualquer jeito, agora eu acho que ficou bem claro,certo? Dúvidas e opiniões, "tamos aí"! n.n

xx

**Quanto às reviews...**

_**xx**_

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_, você estava bem insistente quanto ao Sasuke né? Agorajá ficou claro quem éo hacker, maaas... Continue acompanhando, tenho certeza que você vai achar bem interessante os mistérios que o envolvem!

_**tomoyodaidouji2007**_, vai rolar NaruHina sim, não se preocupe! Todos os casais vão se desenvolver lentamente porque romance não é o principal da história, mas que vão se desenvolver, vão!

_**Prii O**_. , Hauhauah ciuminho, que meigo neh xD Realmente, Neji tá muito afetado pela convivência. Nesse ritmo, daqui a pouco ele vai tá deixando a casa dele um caos! hauhauahu

_**Srta Abracadabra**_, Essa da Hinata foi uma idéia bem original! Realmente, o que ela fica fazendo lá todo o dia? Mas acho que agora á ficou claro quem é o hacker!

_**Tea Modoki**_, own que bom ! Estou me esforçando pra postar rápido! Bom, isso é uma coisa que vai ser esclarecida ainda. Huhu, você verá n.n

_**Mari Sushi,**_ que bom que nesse capítulo você mandou review então! Tambem concordo com você, mas o Neji é muito cabeça dura idiota pra isso! (mentira, eu amo ele xD).Muito, muito interessante sua colocação. Eles realmente deviam tentar analisar o Naruto e as relações dele com os outros né? Bom, o Sasuke além de ser amigo dela, auxilia ela nos casos como você percebeu. Enquanto ela trabalha só dentro do quarto, ele resolve as coisas de fora. (Eu provavelmente não deveria estar dizendo isso né xD). Ps: Quem te disse que vai ter um casal impossível? ..

_**Fafi Raposinha**_, Ahh que pena que só pode uma review por capítulo nem deu pra você vir de novo, mas na sua próxima review estarei esperando teorias viu!

_**Juh-Chan x3**_, Huehueheuhe brigada pelo elogiooo! Sim sim, quanto mais reviews mais rápido,porisso continue mandando! Mhauhauha xD

_**Gu3Mii**_. Non sense essa Tenten né? xD Vamos fazer ela ter menos e menos senso de comum,uhuuh n.n9

_**Prisma159**_, Sabe que essa questão pela qual você tanto se interessa da ligação do Sasuke e da Tenten é um dos aspectos que mais estou entusiamada para desenvolver? Em breve você terá várias respostas, eu espero que te agrade! Não, não canso de ouvir não, não canso nunca 8D

_**Mari Santoro**_, Tipo nada a ver isso xD Ela pode muito bem ser muito desorganizada, e ser limpa, sabe? Nada a ver mesmo xD E, sim, tem genios limpinhos, mas ela é assim e pronto ;) E sabe, quanto à questão de disfarçar, eu discordo não tá na cara não sabe. Porque só porque a Sakura é amiga dele e tira nota boa...Não quer dizer nada xD Semelhança com o L? talvez na sua cabeça : ), não tô imitando nada não ;

_**Angeliel**_, Huahauhauh Eu tbm! Tenho que arranjar outros apelidos comestíveis pra vocês né?! Tô muito feliz que você esteja gostando assim sabe n.n Quanto ao que o Sasuke faz, eu respondi em outra review, dá uma olhada lá! Se bem que vou procurar deixar isso mais claro ok? É, encantado...Aos poucos n.n own!

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune**_, quando estiver completa...Oh, esse dia chegará?! Hauhauahuah "tentado"... hum, interessante!

**Ja ne, biscoitos recheados! n.n**

_**Next File: Digging**_


	6. Digging

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**File 6**

_**Digging**_

"O que ela pode estar fazendo aqui..."

Sakura vestia uma calça jeans justa, e uma blusa frente única preta.

Seu cabelo curto estava preso num pequenino rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça, e ela tinha uma bolsinha presa à perna direita.

Conversava agora com uma mulher loira que tinha o cabelo preso em quatro coques.

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que aquela era a mesma Sakura meiga e irritante de sua sala.

Os olhos verdes da garota estavam tremendamente frios, e tinha uma postura diferente, com as mãos nos bolsos, e o queixo levemente empinado.

Ele viu ela e a loira apertarem as mãos, e Sakura fazer menção de ir em direção à saída.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos de leve, e cruzou imediatamente a porta do bar.

Subiu as escadas num relance, e observou de um canto mais escuro, Sakura vir do subterrâneo e começar a andar sozinha no meio da rua esquisita do subúrbio de Tóquio.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos. Tinha que checar se isso era algo a se suspeitar.

Depois de ver a ruiva cruzar a esquina, pegou sua moto, e deu partida, dando duas voltas para o quarteirão da direção oposta à que Sakura tinha ido.

Depois do curto tempo que achou adequado, voltou a passar por frente do bar, indo no rastro que tinha visto Sakura seguir.

Logo entrou numa das ruas escuras, onde viu a Haruno andando com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda sozinha.

Abaixou a luz do farol, diminuindo a velocidade, para acompanhar a velocidade com que a garota andava.

-Haruno?!

Simulou, levantando o vidro do capacete, simulando uma mínima surpresa.

-Sasuke-san?!

A garota, cujo semblante já tinha voltado ao que Sasuke conhecia, teve um susto, parando de andar e levando uma das mãozinhas ao peito.

-Você me assustou.

Murmurou com um riso bobo, e o Uchiha parou a moto.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Foi bem direto, olhando em volta para a perigosa rua deserta.

-Eu fui ver minha prima no bar dela, e você?

Perguntou com os grandes olhos verdes curiosos. Sasuke até tentou mas não conseguiu ler mentira neles.

-Estava resolvendo umas coisas. Você não acha que é perigoso demais uma garota como você andando em bares e sozinha na rua à essa hora da noite, não?

Sakura sorriu sem jeito:

-Não tem problema não, Sasuke-san. Não é um bar qualquer, minha prima Temari-chan trabalha lá, e já sou amiga dos funcionários.

-Hn. - O Uchiha voltou a olhar para frente e tirou o capacete da cabeça, entregando para a colega de sala.

Sakura o olhou interrogativa:

-Sobe, eu não posso deixar uma garota andando sozinha à essa hora na rua.

-Ah... Arigato, Sasuke-san.

Sorriu um de seus meigos e encorajadores sorrisos - que não tinham efeito nenhum em Sasuke. - E subiu na moto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estacionou em frente a uma casa branca de classe média.

-É aqui?

Perguntou Sasuke, e Sakura levantou da moto entregando-lhe o capacete:

-É aqui mesmo. Arigato, Sasuke-san.

Murmurou a garota com um sorriso baixo, atravessando a rua.

Ele assentiu e arrancou a moto.

Sakura ficou uns instantes observando o rapaz na moto desaparecer velozmente na rua de iluminação fosca, e um meio riso diferente brotou em seus lábios:

-O que será que você estava fazendo no "The Gate", Sasuke-_kun_? Bom... iremos descobrir.

Silibou baixinho e mordeu o lábio inferior, entrando em casa e trancando a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ela estava lá?

-É.

-No "The Gate"?

Confirmou a garota de olhos castanhos atentos, em meio ao pátio da escola, alguns minutos antes de começar a primeira aula.

-É.

Repetiu Sasuke, com igual concentração.

-Isso não quer dizer nada...

Murmurou Tenten fechando os olhos, e jogando para trás despreocupadamente, a bolinha que fez com a embalagem de bolachas que comia.

-Como assim isso não quer dizer nada? - Silibou Sasuke.

-É um bar, oras. Ela podia estar fazendo qualquer coisa paralela lá. - A garota gesticulava com as mãos, desinteressada. - Como por exemplo falando com a prima, como ela disse...O "The Gate" não serve só pra tráfico de informações hacker...

-Ela está relacionada com Naruto. Faria muito sentido se estivesse conectada com o caso do Hyuuga, não acha?

-É, pode ser... Investigue-a, então...

Tenten deu de ombros, acenando sem muita atenção para Neji, que vinha ao longe, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Não acredito! - Bufou Sasuke -Por que está sendo tão teimosa? Isso poderia resolver esse caso!

-Não é isso. - Disse Tenten, o olhando. - Você sabe muito bem que detesto trabalhar com evidências abstratas assim...Não podemos provar nada. No mais, se fosse ela, o que faríamos? Vasculhar a casa dela? Chamar a polícia? Se chamássemos, no mínimo eu e você também iríamos presos.

-Mas você disse para o Hyuuga...

-É, eu disse... Mas isso se já tivéssemos certeza de quem é. Só isso valeria o risco.

Sasuke já estava bem acostumado com os métodos da amiga. Mas simplesmente não podia admitir perder uma evidência assim só porque era 'abstrata' demais.

-Yo.

Cumprimentou Neji, que chegava agora aos dois.

-Hunf!

Resmungou Sasuke, levantando-se e saindo de lá, ainda aborrecido pela conversa anterior com Tenten.

Neji olhou dele para Tenten, confuso:

-Isso foi por que eu cheguei?

-Não...

Tenten fez um gesto qualquer com a mão.

-E com o Uzumaki?

-Passei a tarde com ele ontem... Não há a mínima condição de ser ele, é impossível que alguém consiga mentir tão bem.

-Entendo...

A garota apoiou o rosto nas mãos:

-Vamos tirá-lo da lista então. Eu não tinha pensado numa coisa... Se esse hacker for tão bom assim, pode ter me enganado e deixado no computador do "Coffe Mail" indícios de que foi o computador de Naruto que praticou aquela ação só porque sabia que ele era da sua sala na escola, e queria te fazer - e à pessoa que estava trabalhando com você - de bobos... - Nesse caso, descartamos Haruno Sakura também... - Murmurou essa parte inaldivelmente.

-Mas pode ser isso...Ou pode não ser também. Simplesmente não tem como saber.

Reiterou Neji.

-É né... - Suspirou Tenten levantando-se. - É por isso que eu odeio dados abstratos. Não quero mais saber dessa 'investigação'. Vamos resolver os enigmas e tentar rastrear esse computador. Quando conseguirmos fazer isso, vamos ter com **precisão** todos os dados do hacker. É melhor do que ficar quebrando a cabeça com outras coisas...

-Certo. - Concordou Neji, levantando-se também para irem em direção à suas salas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 horas e muito mal humor depois, o intervalo havia começado há pouco, e Sasuke, como de costume, praticava piano sozinho na sala de música, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam longe.

Se Sakura realmente fosse da parcela do submundo hacker que frequentava aquele bar, porque ela teria dito a verdade sobre estar num bar quando Sasuke a perguntou na noite passada?

A menos que ela não visse problema em dizer isso a alguém que supostamente jamais imaginaria do que o bar trataria, como Sasuke.

Então seria possível que ela simplesmente estivesse fazendo algo paralelo lá?

Julgando pelo que ele via dela na escola, não conseguia imaginar aquela garota à noite, num bar, somente para falar com uma prima. Mas conseguia menos ainda imaginar que ela pudesse estar envolvida no submundo de tráfico de informações hacker.

Mas ora, ele era uma prova viva de que não podia-se julgar ninguém pelas aparências da escola.

Ele era visto exatamente como Sakura, e fora da escola, fazia negócios nada "didáticos".

"Droga, não dá pra saber NADA só com suposições."

-SASUKE-SAN!

O Susto ao ouvir aquela voz fez o rapaz errar uma nota, desafinando a nona sinfonia de Bethoven.

Ele olhou incrédulo para a janela da sala de música vendo a garota de cabelos róseos acenar meigamente.

"Será que é possível... **essa** garota?!"

-Haruno-san.

Cumprimentou ele com um assentimento, voltando-se para frente.

-Não precisa ser tão formal, Sasuke-san. Somos colegas de sala há anos.

Sorriu ela novamente, entrando na sala de música.

Ele olhou-a, sem responder, tentando discretamente reconhecer qualquer indício de mentira em suas expressões:

-Bom, eu queria agradecer pela carona ontem à noite.

-Hn.

Murmurou sem interesse voltando a tocar.

-E para agradecer...tan tan tan - Soronizou uma batidinha de expectativa. - Eu te trouxe isso que ganhei semana passada.

Colocou um papel de forma retângular emcima do piano.

-É uma entrada para o concerto daquele pianista famoso, Toguro Hamasaki, hoje à tarde. Na verdade, eu ganhei duas, mas uma está comigo , porque eu não perderia por nada, claro! Se você quiser ir, vai ter que ser comigo!

E mostrou a língua, seguindo por um sorriso maroto.

"Outro sorriso... Como ela consegue sorrir tanto?"

Pensou o rapaz aborrecido, e estava prestes a negar quando ela recuou um passo com os braços pra trás:

-Eu sei que você é muito ocupado, Sasuke-san, então antes que decida, vou te dar um tempinho, ok? Se você decidir ir, a gente se vê lá hoje à tarde!

E com um aceno divertido, a garota saiu de lá em passinhos rápidos.

"Tenho certeza que se você tiver algum envolvimento nessa coisa toda, vai aceitar ir para saber se eu também tenho, Sasuke-kun..."

Pensou Sakura com um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que colocou o pé no quarto da Mitsashi, Neji reconheceu algo em que pisava.

Abaixou-se incrédulo, pegando o uniforme escolar de Tenten e jogou-o sobre ela, que estava sentada de costas para ele, em frente ao computador, - só pra variar.

-O que é isso?

Perguntou ela, que continuou digitando tranquilamente sem olhá-lo, sacodindo a cabeça, e fazendo a saia cair no chão.

-Seu uniforme escolar. - Murmurou irritado. - Nem imagino o estado em que minhas roupas estão nesse caos...

A garota o olhou de soslaio, estreitando de leve os olhos e levantou-se sem dizer nada, saindo do quarto.

O Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha, a vendo sair e em seguida liberou espaço na cama, afastando as coisas para sentar-se e abrir sua pasta do colégio.

Tirava de lá uns papéis de cálculos resolvidos dos enigmas, quando a garota voltou com duas peças de roupa impecavelmente dobradas e lavadas.

-Aqui, o "estado".

Murmurou desinteressada, jogando-as no colo do Hyuuga.

O rapaz pegou as roupas que tinha deixado no dia em que dormira lá, e as olhou incrédulo.

-Você que as lavou?!

Perguntou pasmificado, e ela não se incomodou de o olhar, procurando as sandálias em algum lugar no chão do quarto:

-Não... É para isso que se tem máquina de lavar...

Respondeu somente e o Hyuuga ficou ainda mais abismado:

-Sério que você tem uma máquina de lavar?!

Perguntou quase com um riso, olhando em volta para o oceano de roupas jogadas.

Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente e Neji decidiu se calar.

Encontrando finalmente as sandálias, a garota tirou os óculos e soltou o cabelo. Estava com uma roupa tão desajeitada como de costume - Uma blusa grande branca, e um short jeans - Quando pegou as chaves da casa na cômoda, jogando-as para Neji.

-Para onde você vai?

Perguntou o Hyuuga erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem poder deixar de reparar silenciosamente, a diferença que ocorria somente no ato de soltar o cabelo e tirar os óculos da moça.

-Sasuke ia resolver um negócio importante para mim. Mas ele não apareceu aqui hoje. -Suspiru um pouco aborrecida. - Eu mesma vou ter que ir.

-E você espera que eu fique aqui?

-É claro. - Disse com tom óbvio. - Temos muito pra fazer hoje ainda... Eu volto já.

Neji revirou os olhos quando Tenten deixou o apartamento.

Aquela garota adorava fazê-lo de bobo. O que deveria fazer, sem enigmas, enquanto ela não voltasse?

Olhou de relance para a bagunça do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A garota de olhos castanhos descia as escadas com seu habitual semblante inexpressivo e pensativo, e passinhos apressados.

Que diabo Sasuke estaria fazendo para não ter aparecido hoje quando tinham um negócio tão importante a resolver?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Uchiha chegou em frente ao teatro municipal, olhando novamente para a entrada em suas mãos.

Não sabia bem o que podia esperar de tentar conseguir alguma informação sobre Sakura num concerto, mas queria ao menos averiguar se ela realmente seria o tipo de pessoa capaz de levar uma vida dupla.

O Uchiha mal tinha se dado ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos escuros. Vestia uma blusa azul escura qualquer e um jeans. Estava parado em frente à pomposa fachada do teatro, ainda se perguntando se deveria perder mesmo tempo com isso, ou escutar o conselho de Tenten, quando uma voz conhecida atingiu seus ouvidos:

-Sasuke-san!

Acenava Haruno Sakura, ao lado da bilheteria externa do local, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Agora não tem mais jeito..."

Pensou ele com um leve suspiro entediado, indo até onde a garota de vestido verde claro estava, com um leve aceno.

-Eu sabia que você viria, Sasuke-san.

Murmurou com um meio riso, e os dois entregaram as entradas, entrando no luxuoso teatro.

_**Continua...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**N/A: Queriam Sasu x Saku? Começa aqui o Sasu x Saku n.n **

**Desculpem pelo capítulo chato e parado e sem grandes emoções, mas isso é o que eu chamo de parte burocrática da fic. Próximo capítulo sim as coisas vão melhorar!**

_Ah, é, me pediram por e-mail para colocar a tradução dos títulos dos capítulos, então aí vai:_

_1.Encontrando_

_2.Apresentando_

_3.Jogo_

_4.Explorando_

_5.Esconde - esconde_

_6.Cavando_

_19 reviews gente n.n!!!!!!!! Como tô feliz... Sabe eu poderia responder as reviews para o e-mail de vocês mas eu acho mais fofinho responder na fic, o que vocês acham? Viu como voltou a vir rápido o cap? n.n_

**Vamos ás respostas!!!**

**Hyuuga-Kaory: **Claro que continuei! Como eu poderia abandonar uma das minhas fics preferidas? n.n Que bom que está gostando, kissus!

**AngelZinha: **Hohoho é sim, se bem que ele não pode provar nada, nee? Bom, será? n.n É uma pena que eu não possa dizer nada... Vamos ver isso se complicar n.n

**Zay-chan: **Lii-chan!! n.n Tadinha de vc, assim que chga, várias fics pra acompanhar!! Finalmente eu me toquei que você gosta de NejixTenten né! Ah, sim, você foi elevada na pirâmide alimentar das comidas, já já te elevo de novo!!

**Srta Abracadabra: **Hohohoho Oh sim! Naruto e Hinata são o casal mais complicada mas ainda vai dar o que falar! Não se preocupe, o Gaara ainda vai aparecer! Ahh, e quanto

ao Neji pervo, acho que ele vai poder ter mais hemorragias nasais próximo capítulo!

**Uchiha Yuuki: **Obrigada por perguntar!! To bem sim, já n.n Ohh, é, o Sasuke é só uma pobre vítima..(será? n.n). Depois de um pequeno bloqueio criativo minhas idéias voltaram voando!! Obrigadaa, ja nee n.n

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Hohoho Naruto kawaai nee? Eu não acho ele um baka feio não, eu amo ele n.n Também queria ser uma mosquinha pra rir dessas coisas...Beijinhos!

**Florinecordeiro: **Ohh você e sua pergunta habitual! n.n Ok, deixa eu te dizer... Como eu tentei falar nesse capítulo, Sasuke é amigo de confiança da Tenten e ajuda ela no que precisa, quando tem negociações exteriores porque ela odeia contato alheio n.n Dúvidas?

**Aurora Lynne: **Ahh é mesmo! Olha eu nunca vi esse filme, mas agora vou ver! O naruto é meio cego, só que eu acho que nessa fic ele só vê a Sakura como uma amiga n.n Humm

Neji sonhou estando no decote da Tenten! Olha que o inconsciente da gente passa cada mensagem né, rsrsrs... Faz mesmo a fic e quando fizer me avisa que eu vou querer ler!

**Carol aka-neko: **Ohh sim! Agora vai aparecer mais SasuSaku, por enquanto a Sakura vai estar na forma gentil... Mas você não perde por esperar para vê-la normal! Vai ter

NaruHina sim, embora vá ser mais complicado!

**Prisma159: **Tem a ver com a história sim! Na verdade, tudo na fic tem! Na verdade aqueles eram Gaara e Ino, e ainda não me decidi bem sobre o papel deles na história mas definitivamente aparecerão mais vezes. Muito obrigada!

**Tea Modoki: **Viu como eu disse que o título ia se esclarecendo? Já pdoe fazer suas apostas n.n E cá está o outro, que nem é tão legal, mas o próximo será! Ahh Vamos ver o Sasuke sofrer agora, é tão divertido n.n

**Danipj: **Sim, sim, adoro a Sakura má! Obrigada pela review e cá está saindo do forno o capítulo novinho! Beijos n.n!

**Biah Hyuuga: **Hauhauhauha Ohh a Tenten é muito desorganizada, mas aguarde que você vai ver que isso vai ser solucionado! Sim, a autora aqui é cruel e ainda vai deixar isso na dúvida por um bom tempo, hohoho, beijinhos n.n

**Bekinha-chan: **Hauhahauahauhah Ahh raxei agora... Só de imaginar o Neji com a quele vestidinho azul... Virou um vício? Pois aí está teu álcool, querida n.n Hohoho brigada, brigada! Parece que você não se conformou com a Sakura hacker não é? Ainda vou bater mais nessa tecla!

**Gu3Mii: **Entendo sim n.n! Ela tem esse charme non sense estranho, mas deixa né xDSobre para as hemorragias nasais do Neji, sofrendo com isso n.n

**Miseno-san: **Nossa que felicidade! Que super review! Nems e preocupe que já compensou pelos outros capítulo! Bom, vou tentar não me prolongar aqui...Bom, eu não acho que dá pra acelerar mais o romance, porque pelo Neji até vai, mas a Tenten é meio non sense para essas coisas, mas vou tentar dar um jeito n.n Foi uma boa dedução, mas não vou dizer se está certa, vou guardar isso para o final da fic, que tal: 3 Bom, não se preocupe que a questão da organização vai ser resolvida logo logo! E o passado dos personagens, acho que não vou detalhar mas definitivamente vou falar sobre isso no futuro! NaruHina é complicado com o Neji de olho e a Hinata de cama, mas pode deixar que vou trabalhar nisso n.n Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Rai-chan: **Ansiosa para Sasu Saku? Pois agora é que vai começar! Ah parece que eles aidna não mataram completamente a charada, a Tenten é teimosa! Agora vai aparecer mais Sasu Saku então espero que você goste! Kissus n.n

**tomoyodaidouji2007**: Pois é, por enquanto ele só viu...Ainda vão quebrar um pouco a cabeça com isso xD É...NaruHina vai me dar muuuuito trabalho (Acho que já disse isso 100 vezes) Mas definitivamente vou pensar em algo coerente para eles! Kissus!

**Fafi raposinha: **Ohh você voltou xD Pra falar a verdade eu nunca li nenhum dos dois livros, só conheço a história :x Mas já ouvi falar desse sim! Ohh digamos que o Sasuke é amigo da Tenten, e ele faz isso por amizade... mais detalhes só na fic mesmo! Hahahaha, mentira que você achou isso, eu pensei a mesma coisa! Quando reli pensei: "Poxa, esse Gaara ficou com cara de mafioso mor" Hahaha, adorei sua review, só pra variar, até o próximo capítulo n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------

**19 REVIEWS n.n Já disse o quanto estou feliz?! Viram como o capítulo veio rápido de novo?!**

**Próximo capítulo, maiores emoções, estou esperando as reviews dos meus conhecidos (e quem sabe desconhecidos) pãezinhos de mel!!**

**JA NE n.n**


	7. Changing

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**File 7**

_**Changing**_

Abriu os olhos muito contra vontade, esfregando-os algumas vezes, encolhida na cama de casal.

Tenten rolou na cama indo para o outro lado. Não havia nenhum pouco de sua bagunça habitual nela, como há dias não havia. Não desde que Neji pegara mania de arrumar o quarto dela enquanto estava lá.

Segundo ela, neurose.

Segundo ele, noção de civilização.

Revirou-se mais uma vez, aconchegando-se na cama fofinha.

Abraçou o travesseiro branco, aspirando fundo o aroma de canela impregnado neste, assim como no resto da cama.

Largou o travesseiro cheirando um canto qualquer da cama.

"Ultimamente está sempre com esse cheiro..."

Observou a Mitsashi, finalmente tomando forças para levantar.

No caminho ao banheiro, tocou a CPU do computador, vendo como estava quente, como quem toca uma criança com febre.

Ligou o monitor rapidamente, vendo que quase um mês depois do processo de invasão ter chegado aos 10, agora que estava nos 15.

Pegou uma toalha no armário, antes de entrar no banheiro, no entanto, dando uma leve olhada pelo quarto quase arrumado:

-Não está tão difícil me acostumar com ele assim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten entrou em sua sala de aula, encontrando um Hyuuga olhando distraidamente pela janela.

Colocou suas coisas na cadeira em frente à dele, e sentou-se, observando sua expressão analíticamente.

Neji virou-se para frente sentindo-se observado, e arregalou os olhos um pouco, num leve susto.

-Ainda não me acostumei com você estudando na minha sala.

Franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, e Tenten acomodou-se melhor na cadeira.

-Você está distraído.

Disse despreocupadamente, vendo Sasuke, que entrava na sala, conversando com Sakura.

-Por que você se mudou para minha sala mesmo?

Perguntou Neji, ignorando o comentário anterior dela.

-Já disse. Estudando na sua sala, tenho mais tempo de discutir sobre o caso do hacker...

-Ah, claro... Neji revirou os olhos meio aborrecido. Graças à isso, estava nos últimos dias levando repreenssões dos professores por conversar na sala, algo que nunca tinha ocorrido-lhe antes.

Logo os olhos do Hyuuga alcançaram a mesma imagem observada pelos da Mitsashi perto de si.

-E como vai a investigação de Sasuke?

Perguntou Neji, referindo-se à cena do Uchiha conversando com Sakura. Deu um leve quê de duvidoso à palavra "Investigação", mas Tenten provavelmente não percebeu ou ignorou.

-Já faz duas semanas que começou... Dá última vez que ele me falou disso, disse que até agora não tinha achado nada suspeito nela... Mas está disposto a continuar nessa palhaçada até encontrar alguma coisa... Que teimosia, não sei o que tem na cabeça...

Concluiu ela mais para si mesma, com um tom levemente aborrecido.

-Ah, entendo...

Murmurou Neji, não querendo mais intromoter-se nesse assunto, e voltando à postura normal, quando a professora Anko entrou na sala.

Tenten ainda observava Sakura com o olhar, quando Neji deu duas batidinhas em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção para Prof. Anko, que reparava em sua desatenção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxvxxxxxxx

Os alunos espalhavam-se dispersos, pela arquibancada, e grades do pátio de educação física, enquanto o professor, Maito Gai, conversava com um grupo de alunos sobre os jogos de interclasse da escola.

Sakura conversava banalmente com Sasuke, apoiados na grade quando uma figura loira conhecida aproximou-se.

-Sakura-chan...

Disse Naruto com um bico desconfiado, olhando para a amiga, meio acuado.

-Quero falar com você...

A garota o olhou distraidamente.

-Sem ele...

Murmurou o loiro, olhando para Sasuke com um bico aborrecido, tendo como resposta somente uma sobrancelha levantada em desdém por parte do moreno, que afastou-se com um breve "Falo com você depois.." para Sakura.

Os dois viram o Uchiha distanciar-se, para Sakura começar a falar:

-Por que fez isso, Naruto?

Disse com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e o amigo a encarou, indignado:

-Ora, Sakura-chan! Você é que está estranha... Eu tentei ignorar mas já faz um tempo que você só anda com esse metido aí...Até parece que do nada ele virou seu melhor amigo!

A Haruno rolou os olhos com a infantilidade do amigo:

-Deixe de coisa, Naruto... Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo! Só estou passando um tempo a mais com Sasuke-kun...

-Agora já é "Kun"?!

-Naruto!

Colocou as mãos no quadril com um leve tom de repreenssão, que sempre deixava o amigo quieto:

-Sasuke-kun e eu temos muitas coisas em comum, só estamos conversando um pouco mais, não precisa se sentir ameaçado.

-Ah é? "Muitas coisas em comum"? Isso é por que eu não tiro as melhores notas como vocês, então?

Sakura já ia abrir a boca pra falar, quando ouviram a voz de Gai sensei chamando Naruto, para a "reunião" com o time de futebol.

-Vai... - Disse Sakura com um gesto de mão, e o loiro a olhou com um bico:

-Isso não acaba aqui! - Falou com um tom de criança, e saiu em seguida para falar com o professor.

Sakura deu um leve suspiro acomodando-se na grade. A verdade é que tinha que admitir, estava passando tempo demais com Sasuke. Tinha chegado à conclusão de que inicialmente ele tinha somente achado estranho a "moça perfeita Sakura" num bar àquela hora, e tinha se interessado para saber se ela era realmente o que aparentava ser. Sakura não fazia idéia do que o Uchiha poderia estar fazendo naquele dia no bar, e para falar a verdade não dava a mínima.

Não era o tipo de pessoa que divertia-se em ficar descobrindo as coisas sem propósito.

Só tinha decidido brincar um pouco com o colega, ao ver seu repentino interesse nela, e de uma hora para outra, antes que percebesse, passou a apreciar a companhia dele.

De algum modo estranho, via algo nele semelhante a si mesma e isso foi suficiente para que os dois começassem a passar um certo tempo juntos, como amigos.

Depois de afastar essas coisas de sua mente, afinal, não era interessante para ela admitir para si mesma que estava mostrando um pouco de seu interior a alguém, decidiu procurar o rapaz novamente. Afinal, antes da raposa imatura atrapalhar, se não lhe falhava a memória, estavam discutindo algo interessante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke afastava os lábios do bebedouro da escola, quando percebeu alguém ao seu lado.

-Yo..

Murmurou para Tenten que recostada na parede o observava fixamente.

-Algum progresso?

Perguntou ela, sem rodeios e o rapaz olhou meio de lado:  
-Ainda não...

-Hum... - Tenten pareceu pensativa e depois o olhou: - Sasuke, não sei o que você está procurando nela. Faz duas semanas que isso começou, você já foi até na casa da garota, não descobriu nada e continua insistindo... Está só sendo teimoso?

Perguntou sinceramente e o rapaz a olhou dando um leve suspiro e depois começando a falar, sério:

-Olha, eu sei que você não pode entender, mas confie em mim, sim? Eu tenho quase certeza que ela está envolvida em algo.

-Por Deus, Sasuke...Desde que estou na sala de vocês não vi nada de anormal em Haruno Sakura...

-É, eu sei disso, mas...Você não a viu quando eu estava no bar, ela tinha um olhar completamente diferente. E nesse tempo que estive perto dela, às vezes ela parece outra pessoa,às vezes ela ri, ela age como alguém diferente, e depois volta ao normal. Eu tenho certeza de que ela não é o que aparenta ser. E também, há dois dias, eu estava na casa dela, e ela...Bom, ela tem uma coleção de Lewis Carrol, o autor daquele livro do caso Hyuuga. Ela é amiga de Naruto também... Eu sei que você não concorda, mas eu, eu... _sinto _algo diferente nela, tenho certeza de que aquela garota não é quem parece.

Falou o Uchiha, um pouco alterado, e Tenten rolou os olhos,olhando de lado:

-"Olhar diferente", "Ser o que aparenta ser", "Intuição", "Sentir algo diferente"... - Fez um gesto impaciente com a mão e voltou a olhar o amigo: Sinceramente, pra mim você só parece estar dizendo besteiras, Sasuke. Qualquer pessoa pode gostar de Lewis Carrol... Sasuke, se você tiver algum interesse pessoal na garota por favor não use meu trabalho como justificativa para isso. A partir de agora, vou dispensar sua ajuda nesse caso. Se quiser continuar "investigando" essa garota, estará por conta própria.

Fitou profundamente os olhos de Sasuke, que correspondeu o olhar. Realmente, ele não esperava uma atitude diferente da amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura contornou o ginásio de esportes até chegar ao bebedouro, que ficava ao lado de uma área composta por batentes, um tanto quanto isolada.

Chegando lá, parou alguns passos antes de ser percebida, ao perceber que havia uma cena acontecendo.

Encostou-se na parede do ginásio, um tanto silenciosa, curiosa pela cena.

Sasuke conversava com a garota de cabelos castanhos que tinha mudado-se para a sala deles há alguns dias.

Os dois estavam numa distância que poderia ser considerada próxima demais para colegas que mal se falavam.

A garota o olhava concentrada, com as mãos para trás. Tinha um tom tranquilo e inexpressivo.

Sasuke falava quase sussurrando, também parecendo muito concentrado com o assunto.

A garota levou o dedo ao queixo, fechando os olhos por um segundo, e abaixou a cabeça dizendo qualquer coisa em tom de conclusão.

Ele falou mais próximo a ela, ainda com o olhar determinado, e ela ergueu novamente a cabeça, com expressão entediada.

-Sa-ku-ra-chan.

Disse uma vozinha feminina ao pé do ouvido de Sakura, que por pouco não a fez exprimir um som de susto.

Ela olhou surpresa para uma garota, que tinha saído do banheiro feminino, próximo ao local, e aproximado-se sem Sakura perceber.

Era uma de cabelos ruivos e óculos de aro grosso, uniforme de educação física (short e camisetinha) mais apertados do que o normal e sorriso malicioso:

-Quem você está espionando?

Perguntou, divertida, e a Haruno a olhou com um sorrisinho bobo:

-Não estou espionando ninguém, Karin-chan, só estava passando por aqui e não quis interromper a conversa, parece importante.

Disse a Haruno com uma nobre expressão de sinceridade, e Karin fez uma cara de nojo, vendo a cena observada:

-Aa, isso.. Eww, Sasuke-kun é tão lindo e adorável para ter essa garota boba de par romântico...

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativa:  
-Par romântico? Essa não é a garota que acabou de se mudar para nossa sala?

-Sim... Mas ela já estuda no colégio faz um bom tempo... Ela de vez em quando está com o Sasuke-kun, não percebeu? Essa "Tenten"... Ninguém nota que ela existe porque ela se isola na biblioteca todo o intervalo. É "daquele" tipo de gente, sabe? Invisível... Por isso, eu não sei o que o Sasuke-kun viu nela, nem das aulas de educação física ela participa direito, aposto que nem sabe jogar nada...

-Você realmente sabe tudo de todo mundo, nee, Karin-chan?

Perguntou Sakura com um meio riso e a amiga deu de ombros.

-Vamos voltar lá para a quadra? Daqui a pouco Gai-sensei começa a apitar como louco nos chamando!

A ruiva concordou, e as duas foram em direção à quadra de esportes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tarde, Neji apareceu novamente no apartamento de Tenten. Os enigmas tinham parado um pouco de aparecer.

Neji já tinha identificado o padrão matemático das charadas, e tornou-se mais fácil resolvê-las. Mas nem por isso Tenten parecia mais aliviada quanto ao progresso da invasão.

O rapaz estava sentado na cama dela, com uns papéis e o livro de Alice espalhados, enquanto a moça tomava café, olhando de soslaio para ele.

-Você já parou pra pensar numa coisa?

Perguntou ele quebrando o silêncio.

-Hum. - Ela ergueu os olhos, fitando diretamente o rapaz que parecia pensativo:

-..E se essa pessoa estiver nos tentando passar uma mensagem a mais pelos enigmas? Nós sempre decodificamos e escrevemos a senha para derrubar as...como é mesmo?

-Firewalls.

-Ah, então...as firewalls dele, mas a essa altura ele já deve saber que as derrubaremos, e pode estar colocando determinadas frases com um propósito.

Tenten camuflou um sorriso. A cada dia, Neji parecia ter o mesmo tipo de raciocínio que ela.

-Por que diz isso? Você achou algo interessante aí?

Perguntou fazendo menção ao papel que ele tinha em mãos.

-"Lembra o que aconteceu às ostras?" -Disse Neji. - É uma ameaça... Na história de Alice, as ostras eram curiosas, e..

-Foram comidas... Acho que o que você está falando pode ter sentido. Estamos lidando com um jogador...Sabe, tem algo me preocupando na invasão...

Murmurou a garota, pensativa, e Neji a olhou interrogativo, esperando que continuasse:

-Os últimos dias tem sido muito fáceis. Antes eu passava dias para evoluir um por cento, e só hoje, passei 3. Isso significa que nosso gato risonho não está concentrando a capacidade de seu sistema na defesa do computador, e sim...

-No ataque.

Completou Neji, logicamente.

-Acho que pode estar colocando um trojan horse ou algo do gênero na minha máquina, sem que eu perceba. E nem sequer posso usar meus recursos para fazer uma verificação completa, porque nenhum sistema aguentaria processar isso e o que estou tentando fazer em seu computador...

-Então agora é questão de quem for mais rápido?

Tenten concordou com a cabeça:

-Se isso que estou pensando estiver certo,então sim. Nesse caso há duas possibilidades: Nós vencermos, pegando todos os arquivos da sua empresa de volta, e tendo o backup de todas as informações desse hacker, inclusive o local exato onde a máquina está sendo operada. Ou... Ele vencer, e além de destruir minhas máquinas, descobrir minha localização, assim como a identidade do "Panda".

A garota fechou os olhos, e Neji pôde perceber que pela primeira vez ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiriam.

-Não há nada mais a fazer?

-Só mais uma coisa, que farei essa noite. - Disse Tenten. - Há um antivírus novo que encomendei com alguém na rua Bouke. Não é 100 eficiente mas o máximo que pode fazer é atrasá-lo mais. De facto, tenho que ir pegá-lo agora.

-Na rua Bouke? Tenten, aquele lugar... - O Hyuuga abaixou um pouco o tom de voz: - Aquele lugar é barra pesada, você planeja ir lá sozinha?

Ela virou para frente novamente, como que assentindo.

-E Sasuke? Por que ele não vai com você... Que eu tenha entendido ele te ajuda nesse tipo de coisa.

Disse ele dando de ombros, e Tenten respondeu sem o olhar:

-Sasuke não tem aparecido muito por aqui.

Seu tom de voz saiu baixo, e Neji ficou em silêncio. Na verdade, ele tinha percebido que das últimas vezes que fora lá, Sasuke não estava. Mas não tinha comentado nada, afinal, não sabia se era só "paranóia" - Como Tenten gostava de falar. - de sua cabeça.

Depois de pensar por uns instantes, o rapaz fechou os olhos, dizendo em tom decidido:

-Eu vou com você.

A garota olhou para ele um tanto duvidosa e soltou um meio riso:  
-Oh, claro...

-Estou falando sério. - Reiterou Neji. - Todo mundo sabe que aquela rua é perigosa, não posso deixar uma garota como você ir sozinha.

-Neji, é muito cavalherismo, mas eu realmente não preciso de proteç-

-Se você não concordar, eu vou te seguir. E você não vai poder fazer nada a respeito, agora que já me disse que vai hoje à noite.

Tenten pensou por uns instantes, e suspirou derrotada:

-Como quiser, então... Mas esteja aqui de 8 da noite. E não me atrapalhe.

Neji deixou um meio riso brotar em seus lábios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viu abrir-se a porta cômodo espaçoso. Era um escritório todo em madeira envernizada, mobiliado luxuosamente.

Um moreno de tatuagens tribais o guiava, e foi até um birô enorme, chamando um jovem ruivo de olhos cor de água, que sentado de modo imponente falava ao telefone.

O ruivo fez um sinal de espera, e em alguns segundos desligou o celular de última geração. Pousou em seguida os orbes autoritários sobre o irmão e o visitante.

-Ele gostaria de falar com você, Gaara.

O ruivo fez um gesto sutil com as mãos, e o visitante sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao birô.

Com outro gesto de mãos, Gaara dispensou o irmão, que saiu fechando a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos no cômodo.

-Então... - Começou Gaara, com uma voz baixa, perigosa e melódica: - Em que você deseja me servir...Kiba?

xx

_**Continua...**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marshmallows! Agora sim apertem os cintos que vai começar a verdadeira ação!!

Eu realmente espero que dê para postar o próximo capítulo antes de dia 27!

Um minuto de silêncio para eu processar mentalmente que eu REALMENTE recebi 25 reviews... VINTE E CINCO REVIEWS!!!!!!! Marshmallows, eu não-poderia estar mais feliz!

MUITO obrigada por todas as reviews, elas me deixam muuito feliz!!!

E **continuem** mandando!

Muitas reviews igual a krsty muito feliz igual a krsty escrevendo muito!!!!!

p.s: Eu não acredito que tô postando às 5:30 da manhã o.o'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Aviso**___

_**Pessoal eu fiz uma c2!! Que emoção né? É o primeiro passo da "Intervenção". **_

_**Não à NejixHina!**_

_**Sim à NejixTenten!**_

_**Qualquer**__** pessoa que quiser sua fic NEJIxTENTEN divulgada lá, fale comigo, que eu a incluirei na lista de fics. Entrem na c2 e participem da "Intervenção"! É só colocar em "subscribe"! **_

_**Espero assim facilitar o acesso à fics NejixTen e também espero que mesmo quem não escreve fics, comece a escrever fics desse casal!**_

_Para acessar a c2, vai no meu perfil, que tem lá o link!!!!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agora vamos às respostas...**

**Zay-chan: **Sim, sim, ele deu um heito na bagunça dela! Uhuul! Embora eu não tenha mostrado porque todo mundo já sabia como ia ser mesmo!! Oh Lii-chan, quem dera achar esses deuses gregos que arrumem nossa bagunça! Parece que você é a rainha do lixo, nee? Beijo garota!

**Angeliel:** Ah sério? Você também gosta de marsmallow?? n.n Ahh ele nem levou bronquinha...Ou levou? Bom, não sei, porque eu não escrevi essa parte! xD Mas podemos imaginar que ele levou né? Muito obrigada ;D Acho que você vai gostar agora que mais personagens vão se envolver!

**Biah Hyuuga:** Own eu tambem acho SasuTenten legal, mas desde o começo avisei que ia ser NejiTenten, né? Então acho que nem rola outro casal envolvendo a Ten-chan ;P Se bem que o Sasuke é bem útil para faezr ciúmes!

**Uchiha Neko:** Own que fofa minha beta n.n Que bom, que bom que você gostou, Nat-chan ;D Sim, dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho, mas sóóó um pouquinho! De qualquer jeito já tá aqui, saído do forno e já já vem outro! Kissu, menina n.n

**Gu3Mii:** Ah, é o que acontece quando a pessoa se enfurna por horas na frente do pc xD Ahh eu também adoro garotos inteligente, bonitos e legais. Pena que no mundo real, eles...NÃO EXISTEM T.T Mas sempre existe uma esperança né? Vai ver a gente encontra um Neji ou Sasuke por aí ;D

**Tsubame Hitori:** Já continuei! Tá aqui, Tá aqui e espero que goste n.n

**Rai-chan:** Ahh uma viciada em Sasu Saku, né? Ahh ainda vai ter muita coisa para você curtir desse casal n.n Obrigada pelo elogio, kissu n.n

**Srta Abracadabra:** Hauhauah Ahh uma fã do Gaara? Ótimo, você vai ter bastaaante Gaara próximo capítulo! O capítulo anterior ficou pequeno mesmo, esse ainda não tá grande mas tá um pouquinho maior que o outro! Ora, sozinho? Mas a Ino é a alma gêmula dele! Hhuhuhu beijinhos!

**Hyuuga Florine:** Atrapalhar? Oh, não...A outra personalidade da Sakura vai é deixar a fic mais emocionante! Aposto que quando ela começar a aparecer mais, você vai gostar! Enquanto isso aproveite n.n Qualquer dúvida, estou às ordens n.n7

**Prisma159:** Ahh furiosa? Nem sei se ela ficou ;P Mas a Tenten é tão relaxada que só uma raivinha pra ela tá bom n.n Ahh fruits basket? Nem sei, nunca vi esse anime ç.ç Sasuke bobinho, estou louca para vê-lo quebrar a cara ;P

**Tea Modoki: **Hohohoh que interessante sua insistência na Hinata hein! Olha que se ela não for um hacker eu vou fazer um final alternativo em que ela é só pra você se dar por satisfeita xD Azar mesmo o Sasuke estar lá, pena que ele não pode provar nada ç.ç Beijinhos n.n

**Miseno-san:** Mais uma super reviews n.n Adoro-as! Ahh que bom que você gosta, eu também adoro responder reviews, sério mesmo n.n Meodeus essa frase que você me disse me fez ter uma crise de riso! Que confusão...E olha que eu passei um tempinho para entender ela..(São 5 e meia da manhã, tô quase sem raciocinar direito aqui de sono xD)

Ah sim, eles ainda estão nessa situação e por enquaaanto vai ter um pouco mais de ação e não vai dar para adiantar muito n.n Ah, achei a sugestão engraçada mas acho que não é algo que o Neji faria xD NaruHina né...Nossa você tem razão, estou aqui bolando o próximo encontro deles n.n InoGaara vai ter sim, e ShikaTema, tô pensando nisso, mas obrigada pela sugestão, viu! Obrigada pelos conselhos e vou tentar continuar nesse ritmo! Pelo menos até dia 27...E pode mandar super reviews que eu adoro respondê-las! Beijo n.n

**Carol aka-neko:** Ei, ei, adorei suas sugestões, elas me ajudaram, sabia? Eu tô pensando seriamente nessa idéia do Shikamaru, e foi por causa da sua review que coloquei esse enigma nesse capítulo, e vou voltar a colocar muitos n.n Obrigada pela dica!! Até o próximo capítulo n.n

**Juh-chan:** Oh sim!! Baixou o espírito! Muahauh xD Nem mostrei ele arrumando e tal, como sou má ç.ç Mas deu pra imaginar né? E tinha que adiantar logo a história! Obrigada pela review, Juh-chan, espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Bekinha-chan:** Omg! Que insistência xD Mas eu...Eu já disse que é ela, não é mais um mistério! Hauhau Ok a verdade é que o hacker é...O Kakashi ò.ó Ah, tô brincando, o Kakashi nem apareceu na fic e nem sei se vai aparecer xD que bom que você gostou, garota, obrigada e até mais n.n

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Exatamente isso né! Eles indo pelo caminho certo e sem saber, é tão angustiante ç.ç Sakura e Gaara: mafiosos mor. Hauhaha beijinho, moça!!

**Fafi Raposinha: **Aeee n.n Que bom que não vou me livrar de vc,adoro suas reviews! Hahahaha raxeid e rir agora, você imaginou tudo direitinho, né? 8D Olha só, mais uma cena de Gaara mafioso master!! Isso!! Maquiavelica, essa é a palavra! Vou arranjar um jeito de colocá-la na fic 8D Eu também não gosto de ver Sasu e Tenten brigados mas é o jeito pra ele desgrudar um pouco da saia da nossa panda xD Own e eu adoro quando recebo n.n Ah tô recebendo sim, tô tão feliz n.n Beijinho, marshmallow, até o próximo 8D

**AngelZinha: **Meodeus, suas reviews sempre são brilhantes, sabia? Justamente ESSE é o grande lance da fic: Uma teia de aranha que se formou com as pessoas! Estou tentando deixar exatamente ISSO claro: As duas principais que como você disse são a Sakura e a Tenten. Ai, que bom, você captou tudo n.n Pode deixar, em homenagem à você vou fazer uma cena do Gaara cantando a Sakura-chan ;D

**Danipj:** Ownn...Olha como eu sou má, nem rolou! Não é hora ainda, mas não se preocupa que quando chegar...chegou! (ai que coisa sem sentido xD) Mas de qualquer jeito não se preocupe que ainda vai ter muuuito SasuSaku!

**Jé-san:** Ohh birgada! Ah é mesmo, agora que você disse lembra mesmo, aquelas cenas como todos os computadores e fios ligados...Que sinistro! Beijoooo n.n

**Aurora Lynne:** Ahh brigadaa!! Meus olhos brilharam quando li essa review sua!! Oh sim, estou louca para escrever essa parte n.n Parece que nosso Uchiha por enquanto vai trilhar a investigação longe da Tenten..QUE BOM XD Enfim, que felicidade que você tá fazendo o fanart, já disse que to super ansiosa pra ver?! n.n Ahh brigadaaaa! É que eu adoro os leitores, e adoro doces, então...dá no mesmo 8D Hoje vocês são marshmallows, alguma sugestão para o próximo doce? n.n Beijinhos!

**Si.scissors: **Olha, brigada pela review, viu? (rimou xD). Sabe no começo eu também não gostava de UA, eu achava estranho, mas depois de um tempo simplesmente acostuma 8D Isso mesmo, só vou postar até dia 27 porque dia 28 começam minhas aulas, sabe ç.ç E terceiro ano é fogo, mas não se preocupe, quando acabarem eu continuarei essa assim como todas as outras fics! Obrigada pela review, e pelo elogio n.n Espero que goste dese capítulo!

**Ethere:** Own! Que review fofa n.n Brigada! Claro que você pode escrever muito melhor do que já escreve, é uma questão só de prática n.n Ah Sasuke-kun é cabeça dura, ele não lá essas coisas de discreto né xD Hauhauha raxei de rir com essa do aventalzinho! Ohh, Kiba? Eu não gosto muito dele x.x E ah, eu não curto muito essa coisa de OC nem de fichas...Mas prometo explorar muito o personagem do Kiba, que tal? n.n Obrigada mais uma vez, e o hacker...Bom, pra vocês ele já se revelou, mas nossa Tenten-chan ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho antes de descobrir, que tal? ;D Beijos!

**Uchiha Yuuki:** Ahh sem problemas! Demorou mas chegou, isso é o que importa, uhuul n.n Hauhauah brigada! Ahh como você é má, quer ver o pobre Neji-kun sofrendo?...EU TAMBEM XD Hahahah ele ainda vai sofrer maaaaais n.n Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo capítulo, ja neee!

**Dani-sama**: Ownn obrigada!! Você foi a review número 100, que bonitinho! Ela te absorveu? Ai que emoção n.n Pode deixar vou estar esperando ;D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agora sim, tchau! E não esqueçam de ler minha fic nova, **Paciência**, que é uma das que mais gostei de escrever!

Até o próximo capítulo, queridos marshmallows com calda de chocolate n.n!!


	8. Prellude

A rainha do lixo

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**Há muitos séculos, no capítulo passado**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Viu abrir-se a porta cômodo espaçoso. Era um escritório todo em madeira envernizada, mobiliado luxuosamente._

_Um moreno de tatuagens tribais o guiava, e foi até um birô enorme, chamando um jovem ruivo de olhos cor de água, que sentado de modo imponente falava ao telefone._

_O ruivo fez um sinal de espera, e em alguns segundos desligou o celular de última geração. Pousou em seguida os orbes autoritários sobre o irmão e o visitante._

_-Ele gostaria de falar com você, Gaara._

_O ruivo fez um gesto sutil com as mãos, e o visitante sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao birô._

_Com outro gesto de mãos, Gaara dispensou o irmão, que saiu fechando a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos no cômodo._

_-Então... - Começou Gaara, com uma voz baixa, perigosa e melódica: - Em que você deseja me servir...Kiba?_

_xx_

**File 8 **

_**Prellude**_

O rapaz fez menção de falar, antes parando um pouco.  
Tinha que escolher bem as palavras ao fala com Sabaku no Gaara. Na verdade tinha que escolher até o espaço de tempo entre uma palavra e outra, ao falar com Sabaku no Gaara.  
-É sobre aquela informação da qual falei semana passada.  
Disse o Inuzuka, e Gaara o olhou, despreocupado:  
-Ainda não criou coragem para me mostrar quem é a garota, imagino.  
-Não é questão de coragem... - Murmurou Kiba se sentindo meio acuado: -Eu não posso fazer isso, é muito perigoso. E uma informação dessas vale muito, muito mais do que você pagou.  
O Inuzuka olhou de canto para Gaara, que quase deixou uma expressão de satisfação brotar nos lábios:  
-Sobre o rapaz de quem você me falou, eu já o localizei. Uchiha Sasuke. Se você me disse que ele ajuda nos negócios dessa..."Panda", não vai ser muito difícil descobrir quem é ela.  
Kiba assentiu, um tanto incerto.  
-O que foi? Não está pensando em desistir do negócio agora, huh?  
Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha ante a hesitação do outro, e Kiba tratou de negar imediatamente.  
Sabia muito bem o que acontecia às pessoas que desistiam das coisas pela metade ao tratar com gente como Gaara.  
-Ótimo. - Silibou o ruivo, conclusivo. - É tudo que eu preciso por enquanto. Se suas informações forem precisas, e é bom para você que estejam - deu um leve sorriso, sutilmente ameaçador. - em alguns dias mandarei pegarem a "Panda". E seu assistente Uchiha, também... Aí você receberá seu pagamento pela..informação. 

xx

Era 19:58 quando Neji entrou no apartamento de Tenten.  
Estava pontual. Irritantemente pontual.  
Ouviu um grito vindo do quarto dela:  
-Estou no quarto, Neji!  
Gritou ao ouvir o barulho da porta e o rapaz surpreendeu-se de dessa vez ela souber que era ele, em vez de pensar que era Sasuke.  
Ele foi até o quarto da garota, com quase certeza de que ela ainda estaria sentada em frente ao computador, quando surpreendeu-se com a cena que encontrou.  
Tenten estava ajoelhada sobre a própria cama, de costas para a porta, e vestia um vestido todo preto. Seus cabelos estavam num coque único, e para a aflição maior de Neji, o vestido dela tinha um zíper atrás que estava completamente aberto, deixando as costas inteiras da moça completamente desnudas.  
Ela tinha o braço fino para trás e parecia tentar alcançar o zíper.  
-Yo.. - Murmurou ela, o olhando por cima do ombro, e Neji não acreditou que aquela garota sem noção o tivesse convidado a entrar, enquanto se vestia - ou tentava.  
-Eu duvido um pouco que eles o deixem entrar, aonde vamos, trajado assim.  
Murmurou a garota fazendo referência à blusa pólo branca e calça jeans que o rapaz usava.  
-Qual o problema?  
Disse o Hyuuga tentando desconcentrar-se das costas nuas da garota.  
-É um lugar com muitas regras, mas eu já sei o que fazer... Agora você pode me dar uma mão aqui, por favor?  
Perguntou Tenten com tom óbvio, como se fosse algo que ele já devesse ter feito; referindo-se ao zíper do vestido, que sua mão não conseguia alcançar.  
Neji fez menção de falar mas somente assentiu com a cabeça.  
Aproximou-se, inclinando-se em direção às costas de Tenten, que voltou a cabeça para frente, parando de olhá-lo.  
O rapaz durante um momento fitou hipnotizado a pele clara e sem defeitos que aparecia entre o tecido preto, e levou, hesitante, a mão até o zíper do vestido.  
Neji engoliu em seco quando sentiu sua mão encostar muito de leve na pele macia da moça, em seguida erguendo mais rapidamente o zíper e fechando o vestido, enquanto tentava inutilmente afastar pensamentos de qualquer outro gênero que passassem pela sua cabeça.

xx

-Assim fica bem melhor... - Murmurou Tenten meio aérea, ajeitando a gola do sobretudo preto que deu para Neji usar.  
-Olha, eu posso fazer isso. - O rapaz desvencilhou-se das mãos dela, que mexiam na gola do sobretudo, um pouco embaraçado, e a ajeitou por si mesmo.  
-Hum... - Ela recuou um passo, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para observá-lo.  
Tinha entregado a Neji um sobretudo masculino todo preto e bastante elegante, que de fato combinou com camisa pólo branca e calça jeans que ele usava.  
-Certo, para com isso agora. - Falou ele, com as mãos afastando a cabeça da garota para cima, para que saísse daquela estranha pose observadora, de sempre.  
-Vai me dizer que isso também é de Sasuke?  
Perguntou enquanto os dois saíam do apartamento.  
-Bom, na verdade sim... 

xx

Estavam andando em silêncio pela rua Bonke.  
O que era meio estranho para dois jovens vestidos elegantemente, andando a pé em meio a uma rua esquisita, e com alguns maus elementos ali e acolá.  
De repente, Tenten parou de andar, e segurou o pulso de Neji para que ele fizesse o mesmo.  
O rapaz olhou para o lado e viu que estavam em frente à uma gigantesca construção, da qual não podia-se concluir nada:  
Era somente uma construção que ocupava metade do quarteirão, cuja fachada era toda de mármore, sem nenhuma indicação, nem mesmo caixa de correio. E um portão largo, fechado na frente, ao lado de uma janelinha alta também fechada.  
Parecia ter dois andares pela altura, mas não tinha varanda, só a fachada de mármore.  
Justamente por isso não chamava a atenção, para alguém que passasse distraidamente, poderia parecer só uma larga parede, se não fosse pelo portão e janela, fechados, de cor semelhante à do mámore.  
Tenten dirigiu-se à janelinha e Neji a seguiu.  
Ela tocou uma campainha normal, ao lado do portão e em alguns segundos uma voz pôde ser ouvida vinda da janelinha alta.  
-Hotel e restaurante Raiz, boa noite.  
Disse a polida voz, fazendo Neji erguer uma sobrancelha. "Hotel e Restaurante?"  
-Aqui quem fala é Mitsashi Tenten e acompanhante. Tenho uma hora marcada para a mesa 13.  
-Só um minuto senhorita Mitsashi.  
E em alguns segundos o largo portão abriu, e os dois jovens passaram por ele.  
Neji deixou seus olhos arregalarem-se ao avistar como era o local por dentro.  
Iniciado por um longo jardim com mesas, parecia ser um bufê, e algumas pessoas muito bem vestidas circulavam por lá, assim como garçons.  
Depois do jardim, havia a fachada do local em si, uma construção luxuosa de dois andares.  
O primeiro, tinha portas de vidro fumê fechadas, e na frente delas, garçons e atendentes com roupas formais.  
Podia-se enxergar pouco nitidamente pelo vidro fumê, que lá dentro era o restaurante, e o segundo andar, onde pareciam ter pequenos apartamentos, parecia ser a parte referente ao hotel, da construção.  
-Vamos...  
Disse Tenten baixo, pressionando de leve o pulso de Neji, que esse só agora percebeu que ela ainda segurava.  
Chegaram à frente de um dos vidros fumê, que foi aberto por uma atendente séria, e então Neji comprovou o que tinha visto por fora da parte do restaurante.  
Era um ambiente muito luxuoso, e iluminado por extravagantes lustres de cristal.  
Havia espelhos por toda a extensão, e mesas onde pessoas bebiam e conversavam baixo.  
Uma música orquestrada ecoava pelo local, proveniente de alguns músicos que tocavam flauta, violino e violoncelo num canto do local, e garçons caminhavam pelo local com bandejas. Também chamavam a atenção longas cortinas de veludo vermelho escuro que espalhavam-se pelas paredes, sem que fosse permitido visualizá-las bem.  
Neji olhou de lado reparando que pelo local havia vários homens de óculos escuros e paletós volumosos. Ele pensou que pareciam ser seguranças mas tinha bastante certeza de que não eram da polícia.  
Assim que entraram, depararam-se com um pequeno balcão, do rapaz que tinha a lista de reservas.  
Ele tinha olhos estranhamente inexpressivos e cínicos, e assim que ele viu os dois, um polido sorriso inteligível formou-se em seus lábios.

-Que honra revê-la, senhorita Mitsashi. Não é todo dia que temos convidada de tal calibre em nosso restaurante.  
Disse o rapaz de rosto pálido e cabelos curtos castanhos, levantando-se, e com seu smoking engomado fazendo uma leve reverência. Estendeu a mão como quem pede a mão de uma moça, como um cavalheiro.  
Tenten abriu um leve sorriso azedo e estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi beijada.  
-Eu que bem diga, - Disse a garota sem rodeios: Estou aqui para falar com Danzou-sama, Sai-san, você deve saber.  
Ele sorriu novamente, e esse sorriso falso irritou Neji de um modo inexplicável.  
-Claro que fui informado minha dama, mas não sejamos rudes. Por que não me apresenta, este notável cavalheiro que me fita com tanto desprezo?  
A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas Neji adiantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão firme, e com o mesmo desprezo.  
-Hyuuga Neji.  
Sai a apertou, sem conter uma leve surpresa ao ouvir o sobrenome do rapaz.  
-Parece que hoje só temos convidados ilustres.  
Disse, enfatizando o "ilustres" com o mesmo sorriso falso, que fez Neji querer quebrar a mão dele no aperto.  
Depois, Sai fitou Tenten de cima a baixo, com um olhar malicioso, dizendo com o tom baixo e rasteiro:  
-Não me diga que este é seu novo acompanhante, Tenten-san. Que desperdício... O antigo era mais mal-encarado ainda, mas pelo menos - E falou mais baixo, com uma expressão cínica de divertimento. - ...eu sabia que era bixinha demais para pegar você.  
Tenten permaneceu com a mesma expressão séria e entediada, como se não tivesse ouvido absolutamente nada, e Neji ficou incrédulo com o despeito daquele rapaz, que estava prestes a abrir a boca quando uma voz nova apareceu na conversa.  
Um homem idoso com olho enfaixado e que andava com ajuda de muleta, apareceu dizendo com uma voz que parecia ser tão, senão mais cínica do que a do rapaz:  
-Ora Sai, não me diga que está sendo rude com nossos convidados.  
Disse e olhou para Tenten de um modo discretamente malicioso:  
-Perdoe Sai, Tenten-san, você sabe como ele fica animado quando a vê...  
E deu um meio riso, olhando de esguelha para o "pupilo".  
Fez um gesto de mãos para que Tenten e o Ser-humano-não-reconhecido que estava com ela o acompanhassem. Sentaram-se na mesa de número 13.  
-É realmente uma honra tê-la aqui em pessoa, Senhorita. Não mandou seu costumeiro acompanhante.  
A garota assentiu de leve com a cabeça:  
-Quis vir em pessoa, dessa vez.  
-Hum... - O homem deixou um breve sorriso pousar em seu seus lábios nojentos, e em seguida voltou o único olho livre para Neji:  
-E vejo que trouxe alguém hoje? Quem seria tão notório rapaz?  
Neji estava prestes a se apresentar de novo, já cansado dos sorrisos nojentos daquelas pessoas, quando Tenten adiantou-se:  
-Ele não é ninguém. Só meu novo assistente.  
Disse talvez muito rápido, o que fez Neji não entender a reação dela, e Danzou olhar ainda mais analítico para o rapaz.  
Um brilho interessado surgiu em seu olhar enquanto o fitava.  
-Ninguém, hm? - Murmurou um tanto divertido. - Eu poderia jurar que já vi esses olhos em algum lugar.  
Falou baixo, encarando bem o Hyuuga, que não desviava o olhar.  
Tenten pigarreou depois de alguns segundos, olhando o mais velho:  
-Danzou-sama importa-se de pularmos as formalidades hoje? Não tenho muito tempo.  
O homem deixou brotar um meio riso na linha dos lábios:  
-Oh, claro. - E levantou-se sendo imitado pelos dois.  
Caminharam até uma parte mais afastada do salão, onde não havia quase ninguém, num ambiente que parecia um salão vazio, com uma longa escada de aspecto antigo de madeira envernizada. Eles eram seguidos por alguns homens de óculos escuros, como os que Neji vira assim que entrou, o que dava a constante sensação de estarem sempre sobre alerta.  
Quando chegaram lá, o velho parou e olhou novamente para Tenten com aqueles olhos cheios de malícia que estavam fazendo as veias de Neji dilatarem-se.  
-Não sei se você concorda comigo, Senhorita Tenten... - Murmurou baixo aproximando-se da moça, e colocou uma de suas mãos enrugadas sobre o ombro nu dela, fazendo uma sutil carícia nele.  
-Mas como eu não sei se posso confiar nesse seu acompanhante desconhecido, que tal dessa vez entrarmos só nós dois.  
Foi a gota d'água. Tenten permanecia séria, mas Neji deu um passo para frente, colocando uma mão firmemente na cintura da garota e a puxando de leve para junto de si, de modo que a tirou do alcance da mão do velho sobre seu ombro.  
-Na verdade, ela só entra comigo.  
Disse o rapaz, firme, e Tenten o olhou de esguelha, absolutamente incrédula.  
Os homens de paletó pareceram alarmarem-se um pouco, mas o velho somente fez um sutil sinal de mãos para que ficassem calmos, e olhou para os dois com um largo sorriso:  
-Sinto muito, acompanhante-san, não pensei que minha cara Tenten-san tivesse trazido uma companhia mais pessoal hoje... - E continuou estreitando de leve os olhos. - É claro que podem entrar juntos, então.. - Murmurou como se estivesse achando tudo muito interessante, e Tenten assentiu, ainda fora de sua expressão normal.  
-Com licença, Danzou-sama. - Disse, a garota. - Mas antes de subirmos poderia nos dar licença, para irmos ao toalete feminino por um instante?  
Perguntou referindo-se estranhamente a ela e Neji, e o outro disse com um olhar malicioso:  
-À vontade... - Mostrem-lhes o toalete. - Disse batendo de leve no chão a muleta para os homens de óculos escuros, e dois deles guiaram os jovens até uma porta de madeira com figuras antigas esculpidas.  
Tenten a abriu, e puxou Neji pelo pulso meio bruscamente.  
Entrou fechando a porta, e quase encostou o rapaz na parede, com uma expressão severa:  
-Neji, eu não sei se você está pensando que estamos no meio de um filme de ação muito legal ou algo assim, mas não estamos! Aquele volume nos paletós deles não são gordurinhas extras dos feriados não, são armas! E eles podem usá-las a qualquer momento para estourar sua cabeça se não gostarem de algo que você disser e nem vão se incomodar de chamar alguém para limpar a sujeira, então controle a sua língua! Eu já disse que não preciso de escolta.  
Neji estreitou os olhos, e fazendo Tenten arregalar os dela desfazendo sua expressão severa, o Hyuuga segurou com o indicador e o polegar, o queixo da garota, trazendo seu rosto para bem perto do seu, onde pode a olhar com seus intimidadores orbes pérola:  
-Eu acho que é você que não está entendendo a situação, Tenten. - Disse calmamente, fazendo uma leve pressão no queixo fino da garota, que encontrava-se agora bem próximo do seu próprio. - Eu estou pouco me lixando se você admite ser protegida ou não, mas eu sou um homem, e conheço nos olhos de outros homens quando negócio é negócio, ou quando eles pretendem aproveitar a primeira oportunidade que aparecer para levar de você muito mais do que o dinheiro da negociação.  
A garota não conseguiu deixar de surpreender-se com a atitude do Hyuuga, e depois de alguns segundos vítima daquele contato ocular intimidante, resolveu desfazê-lo, no entanto surpreendendo-se ao perceber uma brusca falha em sua própria respiração que ocorreu no momento que segurou o pulso de Neji, parar tirar a mão dele de seu queixo.  
-Diga o que disser. - Silibou ela, já não tão convincente como antes. - Mas não estrague tudo.  
Concluiu a garota soltando o pulso de Neji, que continuava com o mesmo semblante inexpressivo.

xx

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa, e de lá Sasuke ia saindo com alguns livros em mão.

-Desculpe fazer você ir tão tarde, Sasuke. Não sabia que ia demorar tanto para resolver essas questões...

Disse a garota, parecendo um pouco constrangida.

O rapaz soltou um quase imperceptível sorriso de lado:

-Não tem problema. Eu vou de moto de qualquer jeito.

Sakura surpreendeu-se a se ver admirando o raro sorriso do Uchiha, e depois de uns segundos de silêncio, voltou à realidade:

-Bom, então boa noite, Sasuke-kun!

Nesse momento uma situação estranha estabeleceu-se ao Sasuke perceber que não sabia exatamente com que gesto se despedir dela. Fez menção de apertar a mão, depois de inclinar-se para frente para dar um leve abraço, embora depois fosse pensar que essa era uma idéia absurda logo para ele.

Em meio a essa confusão de movimentos, o rapaz surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma superfície estalando rapidamente em sua boca. Olhou confuso, e um tanto incrédulo concluiu que Haruno Sakura tinha lhe dado um selinho de despedida.

Fitou a garota surpreso, e percebeu com uma certa satisfação que a expressão dela parecia ainda mais confusa. De fato, pela expressão de Sakura, percebeu que ela parecia prestes a entrar em pane.

Não conteve um sorriso um pouco mais perceptível em seu rosto ao dizer:

-É, boa noite, Sakura...

E virar-se com o capacete da moto em mãos, dando um leve aceno.

Sakura ainda estava parada na porta de casa, absolutamente incrédula com o ato impulsivo que acabara de fazer.

Viu quase que absorta, o rapaz dando partida na moto e sumindo esquina abaixo, pela rua residencial deserta.

Só depois de alguns segundos compartilhados somente com o som dos grilos da noite, entrou novamente em sua casa, fechando a porta e recostando-se na mesma.

Colocou a mão sobre o peito, constatando o que mais temia que lhe acontecesse.

"Mas que merda você está fazendo?"

Perguntou a si mesma, assustada pela velocidade da pulsação que sentia.

Sasuke dirigia a moto em alta velocidade, enquanto por debaixo do capacete um fraco sorriso de lado pairava, ainda devido aos fatos de minutos atrás.

Sorriso que teria continuado por mais tempo, se Sasuke não tivesse constatado algo que já estava suspeitando ao olhar pelo retrovisor da moto.

"Quem diabos...?" – Pensou ao ver uma moto vermelha com detalhes verdes ocupada por um homem de capacete da mesma cor.

A placa era "HJK 3791"

Fazia alguns dias que Sasuke vinha vendo essa moto pelo retrovisor ou estacionada nos mesmos lugares que ele.

xx

Na verdade, tinha cada vez mais a impressão de que essa pessoa o estava seguindo.

Não cogitara, é claro, essa possibilidade de imediato. Afinal, não era ninguém tão importante a ponto de ser seguido. No entanto, depois de mais de uma semana de 'coincidências', pensava que talvez já fosse tempo de informar essa possibilidade à Tenten. Afinal, o único tipo de negócio perigoso que Sasuke fazia, era auxiliar Tenten, e se realmente tinha alguém o seguindo, alguma relação com o trabalho da amiga, tinha. Ou seja, algum perigo.

xx

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, a mesma moto vermelha rajada de verde estacionou em frente à uma mansão de cores claras.

Desceu dela um rapaz de tatuagens tribais, que pendurou o capacete na moto e colocou a chave com chaveiro de marionete no bolso.

Depois de uma rigorosa série de processos de identificação, entrou na mansão, em cuja sala desenrolava-se um tipo de festividade.

Música alta e violenta, jovens com roupas elegantes que bebiam muito e em uma poltrona ou em outra praticamente tiravam a roupa um do outro.

Num sofá mais ao longe, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e terno tinha uma mulher loira sentada no seu colo, que o beijava incansavelmente, enquanto ele mudava os canais de uma televisão de plasma.

-Gaara, tenho que falar com você.

Disse Kankurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, um tanto aborrecido em presenciar a cena nojenta entre o irmão e a noiva.

-Só um momento, Ino.

Falou o Sabaku mais jovem com uma voz baixa e calmíssima, no momento em que empurrou a loira de seu colo, a fazendo cair no chão de joelhos.

Os dois levantaram-se e entraram no escritório de Gaara, o mesmo de verniz de uns dias antes.

-Acho que descobri quem é a garota.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas interessado:

-"Acha"?

-Na verdade...acho que já posso dizer que tenho certeza. Ela vai a todos os pontos comerciais freqüentados somente por negociantes do contrabando de tecnologia secreta e de alto calibre. Freqüenta o MidNight, o The Gate, todos os lugares de acesso mais que restrito...E também, está sempre andando com Uchiha Sasuke, além de ser da escola dele – como o Inuzuka tinha dito. Aquele garoto cachorro realmente deu uma dica boa ali... Também precisou ter tido muita coragem para trair os Hyuuga entregando aquela informação.

Concluiu, jogando sobre a mesa de Gaara um maço de fotografias que o mais novo analisou criteriosamente.

-Hun...Então essa é a pessoa que rastreou todas as informações do sistema Hyuuga?

Kankurou assentiu:

-De acordo com o que aquele técnico Inuzuka disse, a essa altura essa pessoa já deve ter conseguido recuperar os arquivos do sistema Hyuuga, e com eles todas as informações políticas que você precisa.

Um meio riso interessado brotou no lábios finos de Gaara,e jogou novamente sobre a mesa o maço de fotos que em sua maioria retratavam Sasuke e Sakura, ou Sakura sozinha:

-Entendo...Vamos pega-la então. Essa garota que todos chamam de "Panda".

xx

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_  
É ISSO AEE!! Meus queridos mousses de chocolate com raspas de diamante negro e uma cereja bem gordinha no topo, eu voltei! n.n_

_Sim, eu sou uma ficwritter idiota que passou um tempão longe da própria fic preferida s2 mas ok, agora vou voltar a postar! Tudo bem que não vai ser com aquela freqüência absurda que eu postava antes, de até 2caps por dia, mas pelo menos 1 por semana vou tentarr postar! _

_Eu sei que disse que só ia voltar em novembro, mas finalmente me toquei que por mais coisas que eu faça sempre dá pra tirar um tempo pra escrever (dã, finalmente me toquei disso né!) e resolvi voltar __**principalmente**__ porque eu recebi..._

_TRINTA E OITO REVIEWS_

_ISSO MESMO, BAIBES_

_TRINTA E OITO, por extenso e tudo mais!! _

_Eu poderia possivelmente conseguir transmitir a minha felicidade com isso?! n.n_

_Ok, agora já chega de papo besta, porque como eu vim fazendo até agora, e não pretendo deixar de fazer, vamos responder as revieeeews \o/ (sim, todas as 38..o.o)_

_**Ah é, só mais um recado especial: adoraria dedicar a criação da c2 'Intervenção' de NejiTen à minha adorável gêmula Prii O., e também tooodas as fics nejitenten ever ;D**_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__oOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Lih-san**_

_Nossa, há quantos séculos você mandou essa review_

_hein Lii-chan XD_

_mas vamos lá.. \o_

_Bom na verdade essa nao vai ser looong fic não, to_

_prevendo de 3 a 4 capitulos ate q ela acabe :D_

_na verdade eu nem planejava que tivesse vindo tao longe o.o_

_e ohhh, quem nao se apaixonaria pelo cheiro do neji? n.n_

_desde que eu inventei essa coisa de cheiro de canela, ate eu_

_ando comendo mais coisas de canela ashuashuahsuahs xD_

_e ahh, vc sabe q eu adoro um sasu saku neh :D mas naruhina_

_ta dificil, muuuito dificil..._

_mas nao se preocuoe lii-kawaai-chan, vc sabe que pago pau pra_

_um nejixtenten u.u hohohoho_

_beijo, rainha do lixo :D_

_**Srta Abracadabra**_

_ahh mar que bonitinha! hhohohohoh_

_mas, mas...é que ino e gaara, eles...dariam tao certinho xD_

_hasuahsuashua mas n se preocupe, como vc pôde perceber nesse_

_capitulo eles nao são um casal bonitinho xD_

_enfim, ignorando a sincope, nesse capitulo acho que deu_

_pra responder quase todas as perguntas que vc fez, p resto.._

_vc verá! hohohoho :D_

_**Tea Modoki**_

_Tea-chan nossa ha quanto tempo :D_

_bom, o lance do capitulo alternativo é serissimooo sim :D (acho_

_q vc nem lembra mais xD)_

_e é, tbm acho que ela deveria ter confiado. bom, eu teria pelo menos,_

_um cara lindo daqueles neh u.u_

_heuheuehueh mas ela é meio cética, fazer oq! :T_

_beijoo e até a proxima _

_**Emaleth Mayfair**_

_heye aqui está a continuação, msm depois de tantos séculos xD_

_e q bom q vc gostou da c2! obrigada por ter entrado, e add_

_a historia nos ff :D_

_kissus _

_**Biah Hyuuga**_

_\o ohhh brigada_

_apaixonado?! nao, nao! digo, ainda nao, eu acho..heuheuehueh_

_digo, muito cedo, nao? mas que tem algo no ar tem!_

_melhor eu ficar quietinha pra não contar mais coisa né :x_

_hohoho beijos mocinha _

_**Prisma159**_

_Moçaa! que saudade das suas reviews bom, vai dar um trabalhinho_

_sim pra fazer um romance entre essas duas criaturas, mas eu tbm_

_prefiro assim :D_

_e ahh,eu realmente só coloquei a Karin p n colocar um OC, e tbm_

_pq eu adoro usar e abusar das UA, mostrando como com uma simples_

_diferença de circunstancias, ela e a Sakura poderiam ser colegas :D_

_E ahh, quanto à escolta? vc ja deve ter visto :D_

_eu tbm adoro a parte das ostras! tão macabra n.n_

_muuito obrigada pela recomendação, minha amiga tb anda me recomendando_

_fruits basket, acho que vou MESMO começar a ler :D_

_beijos e até a proxima review _

_**Hyuuga Florine**_

_O que o Kiba quer c o gaara? acho que vc acabou de descobrir :D_

_**angelZinha**_

_ahh tudo bem nao ter logado, fiquei tao feliz de receber review_

_sua, principalmente sendo enorme e super legal n.n_

_omg, como sempre eu me choco com o tanto de suposições CORRETAS q vc_

_faz sobre a fic! muito, muito corretas, é até macabro xD_

_talvez a sakura realmente esteja começando a levar isso para o lado_

_pessoal (principalmente dps desse capitulo xD) e nao se preocupe, _

_muita gente vai se chocar ainda._

_quando ao kiba, acho que voce descobriu nesse capitulo "o que ele ta_

_ganhando", porque nao esqueça, nessa fic todo mundo sempre quer ganhar_

_algumas coisa :D_

_beijo e até a proxima review enorme, emocionante e cheia de suposições_

_certas n.n_

_**Fafi Raposinha**_

_ashuahsuahusa oieee! sim, sim, agora a coisa vai PEGAR FOGO n.n_

_to taaao ansiosa p escrever os proximos capitulos!_

_eu tenho alergia a hyuugacest, mas fico feliz de ver q vc ta _

_gostando do nejitenten s2_

_ahhh rumo às 30? acredita q esse teve 38?! omg, eu to aqui tendo_

_espasmos de felicidade :D_

_Sakura trabalhando p o gaara? foi uma suposição interessante, mas acho_

_que algumas coisas com relação a isso foram esclarecidas nesse capitulo!_

_waaaa morri de rir agora com essa do sotaque italiano _

_HUSHSAUHAUSH XD nooossa, eu agora tb fiquei com essa imagem mental, que_

_macabro! hohoho!_

_nao vou me livrar de vc?...QUE BOM! eu adoroooo muuito suas reviews,_

_sempre me fazem rir o.o_

_ahh que lindo, pão de queijo?! vou adotar essa, marshmallow-chan _

_n.n ate a proxima!!_

_**Uchiha Neko **_

_que duvida interessante!! "a rainha do lixo" pode ter 'n' sentidos_

_e acho que esse é o grande enigma da fic entao nao vou ser tão má_

_de tirar a graça dele agora! :x_

_suponha :D_

_a tenten ta muito estranha nessa fic, e o pior eh q eu peguei algumas_

_dessas manias HSUAHSUASHUAHS XD_

_bom...sasuten nao me agrada, mas a relação entre eles vai ficar bem_

_clara ainda!_

_ela é um 'pouco' grossa msm, pobre sasuke xD_

_enfim, nem sei se vc ainda lembra dessa review, mas whatever!_

_ate a proxima, adoro suas reviews n.n_

_kissusssss ;_

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_Carol-chan!! __quem diria q da proxima vez q eu respondesse uma review_

_sua ja seriamos amigas de msn né! ashuahsushusah :D_

_bommm, eu tb n me incomodaria NEM UM POUCO de ter um cheirinho de canela _

_aqui em casa sabe (Y) tudo bem, eu podia me acostumar e tal XD hsuahsuas_

_boom, obrigada pela review fofissima, e oh sim, la vem a ação n.n_

_bjooooss ate as conversas d msn :D_

_**Juh-chan X3**_

_brigaaada juh-chan n.n dessa vez foram 36, lindo neh!_

_ohhh agora sim :D finalmente voltei a escrever xD_

_beijoo _

_**Miseno-san**_

_Ok, deixa eu tomar folego para responder a review..._

_Pronto!_

_Enfim, acho que tudo que vc disse sobre eu atualizar rapido_

_e tal foi por agua abaixo XD mas bom, eu tinha avisado ç.ç_

_de qualquer jeito agora as coisas vao voltar! nao tao rapidamente_

_mas vao voltar...eu juro!! xD_

_hsuashusahusah NAO, nao houve hentai na fic, mas morri de rir_

_quando vc disse que releu para ver xD_

_enfim, realmente nao teve hentai, mas de um jeito ou de outro_

_ele passou tanto tempo lá que o cheiro dele ficou, fazer o que_

_né :D é claro q tem toda uma coisa erótica subtendida nessa coisa_

_de 'cheiro', mas fazer o que :P pode até ter sido a intenção ;x_

_E ahh haushauhas realmente, tava na hora de o Sasuke sair de perto_

_já, aqueles dois tavam muito lentos .._

_huaohsohsaohao nossa essa do BOPE foi assustadora :O_

_#se esconde das armas#_

_E siim eu gosto de InoGaara, embora eles n sejam um casal fofinho,_

_como vc pôde ver nesse cap xD_

_E ahh ShikaTema é fofo, mas acho que n vai ter lugar p eles na fic ç.ç_

_principalmente pq eu já planejei tudo (finalmente!) até o cap final :D_

_Mas hey, tenho planos pra outras fics c eles n.n_

_E ashuahsuahsuahusah quanto ao negócio do Marshmallows, acho que_

_transferi minha obsessão por doces para o mundo das fics, que coisa_

_estraaanha hein :O_

_Bom, é isso! Desculpe pela demora e até a próxima review, Miseno-san :D_

_**Demetria Blackwell**_

_Hey! n.n Oh sim, Sakura mal mafiosa hein, quem diria :O_

_Finalmente vai acabar a embromation part, e vamos para a ação, uhuul \o_

_até o próximo cap, moça feliz n.n_

_**Carol aka-neko**_

_Heey, esse cap não veio 'tão' rápido né! xD_

_Bom, vc ainda vai ouvir falar mais do Kiba n.n E quanto ao Gaara e Temari_

_serem amigos próximos da Sakura, n sei se isso se encaixaria, o Gaara_

_não é do tipo muitos amigos nessa fic xD_

_e bom, pelo incrível que pareça eles estudam, mas tem uma..hm..."vida oculta"_

_assim como a Sakura _

_Bom, assim como a ação, o romance vai aumentar! Até mais moça n.n_

_**Gu3Mii**_

_Oh siim, finalmente Gaara fez sua estréia pop aqui! (mas não de um modo tão gay o.o)_

_Esse capitulo teve um pouquinho mais de NejiTenten, que avança como uma_

_tartaruga mas cenas fortes estão a caminho :O_

_Beijoo e até o próx. cap n.n_

_**Mari Santoro**_

_Eu não gosto de patê. E não lhe devo dinheiro, liaaaar!! ç.ç_

_**Hyuuga Kaory**_

_Ééé, chega de NejiHina, que por sinal a cada dia tem mais!_

_E siim, agoora q vai começar a ação! heuehuehueh_

_mas Hey, acabei sem postar até dia 27 de...janeiro! (omg, estamos em junho já ç.ç)_

_Mas er...está aqui ._

_Beijos garota, até a próxima n.n_

_**lydhyamsf**_

_Obrigadaaaa :D_

_Aqui está o cap novo saído do forno n.n_

_logo logo trago mais, beijos!_

_**Namikaze Otsugua**_

_Hey moço! Foi legal receber outra review sua n.n_

_E ahh não, o Kiba é uma peça chave do jogo..cof cof, quis dizer fic!_

_E ele ainda vai aparecer mais n.n_

_Não se preocupe que em breve (ou não tão breve :O) tudo vai_

_se esclarecer n.n_

_Kissus!_

_**Mari Sushi**_

_Moçaaa, há qnt tempo não respondo review sua!! :3_

_Ahh você achava que era qual casal no começo? xD espero que não tenha_

_se decepcionado ao ver que era NejiTenten ç.ç_

_E ahh, até agora tudo caminha para SasuSaku né...ç.ç mas não desista da fiiic!_

_ç.ç_

_E siim, o Kiba já tem cara de malandro, coloquei ele p ser malandro master nessa_

_fic u.u Não gosto dele! heuheuehueh_

_Ah e siim, na minha cabeça ela tinha mais de uma cpu :D devo ter até comentado_

_que tinham muitos aparelhos no primeiro capítulo, é q de um jeito ou de outro_

_as coisinhas dela não tão conseguindo processar ç.ç que coisa trágica hein!_

_Ahh e sim, uma hora ou outra (mais cedo do que você imagina) tudo vai virar_

_uma questão de quem é mais rápido :D_

_E ohohoho Vc teve razão qnt a isso da Sakura, só n vou falar mais senão_

_entrego o próximo capítulo :D_

_Beijoo Srta Sushi do blog fofo :3_

_**tomoyodaidouji2007**_

_Obrigada por comentaaar, moça n.n_

_que bom que vc está gostando, e desculpa a demora_

_mas prometo que agora os caps virão mais rápido x3_

_até o próximo capítulo, estarei esperando sua review n.n_

_**Guaxi XD**_

_Leitora noooovaaaa! n.n_

_que bom q vc tá gostando! NejiTenten tbm é meu casal preferido ever!_

_Adorei sua review, volte sempre x3_

_**Bunie Boo**_

_Outra leitora nooovaaaaa n.n_

_xx agarra, sufoca, espreme xx_

_ai que fofa! n.n Ameeei sua review, me fez super babar :3_

_e Ahh, tudo bem q estou prestes a revelar um super segredo da fic_

_mas SIM, é SasuSaku shasoahsahohas enfim..._

_foi mal a mega demora mas agora estou de voltaa! e nada pode_

_me parar! HA HA HA o.o ok, isso foi estranho._

_Enfim ameeeei sua review, leitora nova drama queen!_

_Até a próxima ;3_

_AnnaKawaii_

_Aaaaaanna chan! n.n_

_Ai que bonitinha eu sempre vejo suas reviews nas_

_minhas fics :3_

_Obrigaaaada pelos elogios n.n e ain, cá está de volta_

_a fic mais atrasada ever!_

_espero que goste :D _

_kissusss!_

_**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**_

_Heyy! Obrigada por entrar na c2 n.n_

_tô tão emocionada com a quantidade de gente entrando!_

_E bom, eu tambem ODEIO do fundo da minha alma escura_

_com tooodas as forças divina das profundezas do inferno_

_NejiHina! sahoashaohsoahoah_

_enfim, espero que vc goste desse cap, e comente nele tbm!_

_Beijooos n.n_

_**luks**_

_Não se preocupe! não planeji desistir nem sob ameaça de_

_ser hackeada :D (piada besta xD) enfiiim eu tb gosto_

_da Sakura vilã! E tenho um final todo especial preparado_

_pra ela, então acompanhe!_

_Ja ne :3_

_**Sabaku No Mariana**_

_Mari chan! Ahhhh leitora nova, que bom!! n.n_

_Own, obrigada pelo elogio viu! E ahh, na verdade eu n sei_

_nada de computador não! hsuahsuahusah só sei de enrolar msm :D_

_E cofcof, desculpa ter demorado tanto a postar ç.ç Juro q agora vai voltar_

_ao normal!_

_Nossa, vc leu tudo de uma vez? xxmedoxx cuidado pra n ter pesadelos n.n_

_E obrigada pela review, Mari chan! n.n_

_**Dani-sama**_

_Heuheuehuehueh quem mandou prometer né u.u_

_E ohoo, aquela coisa do Naruto estar na lan, vai_

_ficar clara ainda, assim como todo o resto dos_

_misterios bagunçados n.n_

_Eu tbm adoro o Neji bravo! e com ciúme tbm! Ciúme_

_q por sinal vc pôde ver um...cofcof pouco nesse cap né!_

_ehueheuheuh_

_Ah qnt a isso de a Sakura pensar que tá rolando um SasuTen,_

_vc acertou mais do que imagina :D_

_E quanto ao Kiba...vc já deve ter sacado que ele é um_

_sacana né! Não gosto dele ç.ç_

_Ain que bom que vc acha que tá melhorando n.n_

_Até a próxima, Dani chan!_

_**Aninha2893**_

_Ownn, demorou um pouco mas aqui está n.n_

_O próximo vem mais rápido, vc verá!_

_Obrigada pela review, e kissusssss n.n_

_**Si.scissors**_

_Ownn tudo bem vc ter demorado p mandar review, eu tb_

_demorei um cofcof pouquinho pra postar...heueoehoeheoh_

_mas agora estou de volta n.n_

_E aiin que bom que vc gostou n.n_

_Estarei esperando sua próxima review, _

_Ja ne!_

_**Lepi-chan**_

_Oh sim! A ação vem vindo num carro preto blindado,_

_vc n perde por esperar HEUHEUHEUEHUEH_

_enfim, que bom q vc gostooou! adorei sua review n.n_

_Até o próximo capítulo, Lepi chan!_

_**Sarahn.n**_

_Ownn! Que bom que você tá gostando!_

_E obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz n.n_

_Tomara q tbm goste desse cap, e desculpe a demora_

_Até a próxima review :3_

_**Amanda Tenten Hyuuga**_

_Hey Tenten-chan!_

_Depois gostaria de ler suas duas fics de Nejitenten viu,_

_aaamo eles n.n_

_E ahh, seu email n apareceu na review pq o F F blokeia essas_

_coisas ç.ç mas me manda uma PM com ele q eu add, ok?_

_Beijoos!_

_**tami-sushi**_

_Aquiii a continuação! heuheueheuehuh_

_desculpa a demora eterna, moça ç.ç _

_todas as desculpas esfarrapadas estão acima!_

_boom, muuiito obrigada pelo elogio, me emocionou n.n_

_E espero q tbm goste desse capítulo, kissus!_

_**Erica W. M.**_

_Omg, vc leu tudo de uma vez?_

_Espero q vc n tenha sonhado com isso! ehuheueheh n.n_

_Hey, eu li suas oneshots, se n me engado até add na c2!_

_Beijos moça, muito obrigada n.n_

_**Prii O.**_

_Olha aqui, garota. eu não gosto de você, não te conheço, _

_por isso não vou nem me incomodar de responder sua review, sua..._

_FÃ DE NEJIHINA!!_

_AHSUAHSUAHSUSAHUASHUSH PRIIIIIIIIIIII! xx pula emcima, morde, agarra_

_chacoalha xx Aimeodeus, foi muito estranho eu achar que toda a sua_

_associação que ia de cheiro do Neji até o e-mail q se perdeu no_

_caminho cofcof fez muito sentido?!_

_xx ok, momento, q eu acabei d mandar uma msg pro seu cel xx _

_ehuehuehe ENFIM, ah, Prii, que terror, mas isso realmente foi mto_

_yaoi! HUHAUSHUAHUAHS ou ENTÃO sou eu q to passando mto tempo falando_

_com vc né /fiu_

_E ahh eu só vi The New Adventures of Old Christine umas 2 vezes_

_mas assisti esse mais novo dessa semana q o cara la acaba c ela_

_e ela coloca o batom errado HEUHEUHE xx aleatória xx_

_Ok, voltando..._

_Ah, sim, Naruhina.../fiu_

_Ok, vou encaixar :D ou tentar ç.ç_

_E ah, Naruto e sakura não tavam juntos, só como amigos fofinhos haehuehueh_

_e OH sim, agora q vc mandou sua review o motivo cofcof desculpa cofcof de eu_

_não ter postado ainda (ISSO MESMO, LINXEM ELA!) eu posso postar, ha ha._

_e SIM, eu deixei um aviso todo especial p vc no fim desse capitulo, sei q vc_

_A M O U, sua...única fã de nejihina daqui! hasuhsauhasuashuash_

_aaaaamo vc gemula gema, não esqueça dos presentes dos seus afilhados, HAM!_

_xx piada interna againg xx_

_kissus!_

_**Sah **_

_Ownn que bom que você gostou :3_

_Ainda n sei ao certo qnts capítulos ainda vão ter, mas acho que uns 5 ou 6 n.n_

_E ahh, Gaara e Sakura fica complicado nessa fic :O mas vou ver_

_se dá p colocar algo, ok?_

_Kissus, moça n.n_

**Ja ne, amados marshmallows!**

**NEXT FILE: WARNING!**


	9. Warning

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**Há muitos séculos, no capítulo passado**

_-Hun...Então essa é a pessoa que rastreou todas as informações do sistema Hyuuga? _

_Kankurou assentiu:_

_-De acordo com o que aquele técnico Inuzuka disse, a essa altura essa pessoa já deve ter conseguido recuperar os arquivos do sistema Hyuuga, e com eles todas as informações políticas que você precisa. _

_Um meio riso interessado brotou no lábios finos de Gaara,e jogou novamente sobre a mesa o maço de fotos que em sua maioria retratavam Sasuke e Sakura, ou Sakura sozinha:_

_-Entendo...Vamos pega-la então. Essa garota que todos chamam de "Panda"._

Xx

**File 9**

_**Warning**_

Seu olhar estava em algum lugar embaçado entre uma mesa de lanchonete e dois olhos escuros. As cores e o cenário dançavam ao redor dela e do rapaz à frente de modo psicodélico. Tudo era indistinguível menos os dois e a mesa de lanchonete.

Afinal, como poderia ser distinguível? Era um sonho.

O rapaz dos seus sonhos – literalmente, levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu-lhe a mão. Sakura tentou alcançar a mão de Sasuke, estendida para ela, mas a cada momento ela se afastava mais, à medida que um barulho agudo e pausado ia crescendo cada vez mais.

A garota começou a ser dominada por aquela sensação agoniante de quando um sonho passa a ser pesadelo, até que o jovem apareceu subitamente na sua frente e a abraçou.

-Eu sempre vou te alcançar.

Ouviu ainda, em meio ao barulho, antes de lentamente recuperar a consciência, e aos poucos foi voltando à realidade de sua cama quentinha, macia, cheirosa... – e sem Sasuke. Abriu os olhos, relutante, com murmúrios de negação, querendo voltar ao sonho.

"Ter que sair de um sonho tão bom..."

Murmurou a contragosto vendo o relógio que marcava uma hora antes do seu horário normal de acordar.

Resmungou algo. Ainda estaria no agradável sonho se não fosse aquele...bipe irritante?!

Num relance Sakura acordou totalmente. Conhecia aquele som, conhecia aquele bipe muito bem. No entanto, jamais pensou que o escutaria, não vindo de SEU computador.

Aproximou-se hesitante e trêmula.

'Não é possível'.

Mas era. Pelo menos segundo a tela do seu monitor, que ao ser ligado, mostrou o indiscutível "WARNING". Sua máquina estava sendo hackeada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

-Neji, ACORDA!

Mesmo que ela não houvesse chamado, o impacto da cabeça do Hyuuga contra a parede, com certeza garantiria seu despertar.

O rapaz passou a mão na cabeça por um momento, até se situar de onde estava.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter novamente adormecido na casa da Mitsashi, para só depois atentar a repreende-la pelo seu "novo método" de acorda-lo.

Mas antes que o rapaz pronunciasse qualquer palavra, a mão de Tenten o puxou bruscamente o levando para frente da tela de seu computador principal.

-O que significa isso?

Perguntou o rapaz franzindo as sobrancelhas ante várias imagens de panda enfileirando-se em frente a dezenas de taxas de processamento que indicavam avanço em alguma atividade.

-Nós conseguimos.

Disse Tenten, que tinha o largo sorriso cobrindo o rosto ainda sonolento. A garota ainda vestia o blusão e short com os quais dormiu, e seu cabelo estava solto um tanto desarrumado.

Neji demorou um pouco para processar a informação:

-Como assim? Ainda não estava nem em 20%...De um dia para o outro...como você?!...Os dados foram recuperados então?!

-Não, ainda não...O antivírus que nós pegamos ontem de algum modo durante a noite destruiu totalmente os programas invasores, e destruiu os vírus que que o "Gato Risonho" estava mandando para atrasar a gente. O que significa que posso usar 100% de potência das minhas máquinas somente pra hackear esse computador.

Concluiu vitoriosa.

-Os dados ainda não foram recuperados então?

-Não, mas é uma questão de horas. Murmurou Tenten, olhando no relógio de parede do quarto. – No máximo em umas 4 horas, a invasão vai ter sido completa. Que antivírus incrível esse de ontem...

Refletiu em voz alta, olhando o dispositivo acoplado na CPU.

Neji sentiu uma súbita ansiedade:

Estaria tudo finalmente acabado. As noites em claro, os enigmas, o perigo eminente para a empresa e a família. Tudo voltaria à normalidade...

Olhou de relance para Tenten, que conferia os dados olhando para o monitor.

-Vamos!

Disse ela, a uma certa distância, como de costume:

-Vamos para a escola. Quando voltarmos, o caso estará solucionado.

Concluiu com um sorriso no canto da boca, começando a prender os cabelos no rabo de cavalo.

Os dedos longos de Sakura moviam-se ainda mais habilmente que o normal.

Comandos, recursos, nada parecia adiantar, seu programa invasor tinha sido totalmente removido do computador que hackeava.

"É impossível!"

Sakura estava cética. Conhecia tudo que tem saído nesse mercado, e nunca ouviu falar de nenhum antivírus que pudesse reter completamente as ações do seu programa invasor. Nenhum hacker até hoje tinha descoberto um antivírus que protegesse os pontos fracos ocultos de todo sistema operacional. Ninguém jamais tinha criado um programa tão eficiente que desabilitasse suas ações.

Ninguém, nenhuma pessoa até hoje tinha descoberto as mesmas coisas que ela.

As mesmas coisas que...ela. – A mão de Sakura ficou imóvel no mouse quando a súbita epifânia a acometeu, praticamente a congelando.

"A única pessoa que poderia ter desenvolvido um antivírus para meu vírus, é...eu mesma."

A descoberta óbvia a deixou num profundo estado de letargia enquanto Sakura processava a informação:

Só havia uma pessoa que podia competir com ela: ela mesma. E só havia uma pessoa capaz de desenvolver um antivírus perfeito: ela mesma.

E ela sabia melhor do que qualquer pessoa: Seu antivírus não tinha falhas.

Sakura soltou um riso sem humor de pura incredulidade e passou as mãos pelos fios róseos, ainda digerindo esse fato.

Dentre todas as coincidências ridículas de sua vida, isso foi algo que ela nunca preveu. – Irresponsavelmente – Ter seu antivírus comprado por alguém que o usasse para proteger-se dela mesma.

Afinal, Sakura era uma hacker e programadora. Ela fazia alguns dos sistemas mais incríveis que circulavam pelo mercado, e vendia à grandes preços – em forma de dinheiro, ou informações – para os grandes nomes do tráfico hacker. Grandes nomes como o dono do restaurante MidNight: Sr. Danzou.

Uma segunda corrente de pensamentos foi desencadeada por essa conclusão.

Seja lá quem estava prestes a destruir sua vida de hacker, tinha comprado o antivírus desenvolvido por ela, à Danzou. "Tudo" que ela precisava fazer era arranjar um meio de arrancar de Danzou quem tinha comprado o antivírus desenvolvido por ela. Isso poderia acabar sendo um benefício...Oferecendo o preço certo a Danzou, ele certamente entregaria essa informação. E aí, Sakura teria em mãos a informação que daria fim ao jogo de esconde-esconde.

O problema era: Só era possível falar com Danzou à noite, ela sabia bem. Para isso, era extremamente necessário, - já que era impossível penetrar no antivírus – ao menos, retardar o vírus de seu hacker adversário, de modo que tivesse pelo menos mais um dia de vantagem.

Suspirou. Teria que começar agora. – Concluiu voltando a movimentar os dedos no mouse e teclado. – Esse era o impasse pelo qual estava esperando: A primeira oportunidade de usar toda prática e conhecimentos hacker parar impedir que seu sistema fosse invadido e todas as suas informações e identificações fossem perigosamente descobertos por alguém que era tão bom quanto ela. – Ou ao menos, bom o suficiente para ter acesso à seu antivírus.

E foi nesse momento que a mãe de Sakura bateu na porta.

-Sakura, você já está... – A mãe pareceu chocada ao vê-la em frente ao computador. – Querida, você ainda não está pronta? A sua aula começa em...- Olhou para o relógio de parede do quarto da Haruno. – 15 minutos, certo?! Há quanto tempo está aí?

"Ah, escola...' – Esse é um detalhe que saiu completamente despercebido em seus planos de hackeamento.

-Ah, mãe, eu...Não vou poder ir para a escola hoje. Não estou me sentindo muito bem, - Disse ela, adquirindo a postura delicada de dentro de casa. -...Ah, e nosso computador deu pane. Se eu não concertar agora, acho que daqui algumas horas não vai mais ter jeito...- O que de certo modo era verdade, afinal, Sakura sabia que se não colocasse em prática imediatamente o processo de proteção do sistema, em menos de 4hrs seu computador teria sido invadido.

-Ah, querida, não se preocupe, eu chamo o seu tio, ele é técnico de computador, lembra? Ele pode vir dar uma olhada agora, e...

-Não! – Sakura disse, talvez rápido demais. – Não é uma boa idéia, e...Ah, mãe, hoje não dá pra ir pra escola de qualquer modo... – Disse, perdendo a compostura nas últimas palavras. Estava preocupada demais com sua segunda vida, para concentrar-se na imagem da primeira.

-Como assim "não dá pra ir para a escola"? Você esqueceu que hoje é eu exame de admissão de faculdade nas 1ªs aulas, filha?

-Ah... – Sim, ela tinha esquecido. – Mas eu... – Sakura olhou de relance para seu o aviso vermelho que ainda planava na tela do seu computador. –Eu não posso mãe, realmente não posso.

-Você "não pode"?! É seu exame de admissão, filha!

Perguntou a Sra. Haruno, com mais espanto, do que exatamente irritação. Era algo realmente incomum ver sua filha, a melhor aluna da sala, aparentemente arranjando desculpas para não ir à escola e agindo dessa maneira.

Por um momento, Sakura percebeu como estava agindo fora do normal.

Olhou para o lado, num suspiro para pensar no que dizer, quando deu de cara com o espelho.

"E agora, o que vai ser? Você deveria ter previsto que não dar para manter os dois lados da moeda para sempre." – Sakura teve a impressão de ver seu reflexo no espelho rir sarcasticamente.

Virou ofegante para frente novamente, apoiando as mãos na mesa do computador.

"Controle-se. Você está perdendo o controle."

A Haruno puxou o ar para virar-se para a sua mãe, mas encontrou no rosto da mãe uma expressão de preocupação:  
-Filha, você está bem? Você está hiperventilando...

Sakura engoliu em seco e levantou-se:

-Não se preocupe, mãe, estava me sentindo um pouco tonta, mas já estou melhor. Acho que é porque fiquei até tarde estudando ontem... – Forjou um sorriso delicado

– Relaxe, vou me vestir correndo e estarei na escola a tempo.

A Sra. Haruno a olhou meio hesitante e deu um leve sorriso, deixando a filha para se vestir.

Sakura rapidamente colocou o uniforme escolar, e pegando a bolsa, olhou para o horário escolar colado numa parede cor de rosa do quarto.

Os dois últimos horários dessa quinta feira tinham escrito "Informática".

Em seguida olhou de relance para o computador.

"Se eu não tiver as duas últimas aulas, ainda posso chegar à tempo de fazer tudo dar certo."

Pensou a Haruno pegando um pendrive com cabecinha de gato, e deixando o quarto em direção à escola.

Os dedos de Tenten tamborilavam na mesa da carteira escolar impacientes, enquanto seus olhos pareciam perdidos em qualquer ponto do infinito.

-Hey, acalme-se um pouco.

Disse o Hyuuga sentado à sua frente, enquanto esperavam o professor da 2ª aula chegar. Neji já estava começando a ficar impaciente com o barulho irritante das unhas da Mitsashi na madeira.

-Estou calma. – Respondeu a garota automaticamente, à medida que seus dedos passaram a bater com mais força na madeira.

Neji suspirou colocando seus dedos longos sobre os de Tenten numa tentativa de parar o movimento. – Que inesperadamente funcionou imediatamente.

-Quando voltarmos da escola, tudo vai estar acabado, lembra? Você mesma que disse... E se não me engano... Eu que deveria estar ansioso com isso.

Concluiu ele erguendo uma sobrancelha, e Tenten rolou os olhos:

-Me surpreende que você esteja bancando o calmo dessa vez. Mas a verdade é que estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

Dessa vez foi o Hyuuga que sufocou um riso divertido.

-Logo você, supersticiosa?

- O que foi? – Perguntou Tenten, um pouco irritada. Desde quando ele era tão leve? E falando em leve...Ainda havia uma leve pressão sobre seus dedos, que ela observou curiosamente ser a mão esquerda do Hyuuga.

'Isto ainda está aí?" – Ela arregalou os olhos automaticamente. O lapso de atenção dos dois era realmente algo perturbador.

Neji agora parecia bem distraído olhando uma conversa paralela no meio da sala, e segundo Tenten percebeu, não tinha dado atenção às mãos juntas dos dois, mesmo quando ela retirou as suas delicadamente.

-Você soube? Ela discutiu com a coordenadora por chegar atrasada, nem parece a aluna comportadinha de sempre... Eu ouvi falar que ela estava saindo com Uchiha Sasuke, vai ver eles brigaram...

-É impossível. Ela é certinha demais para isso. Deve estar nervosa por causa do exame de admissão de hoje... Parece que alguns alunos dessa sala vão fazer.

Comentavam maldosamente duas alunas sentadas próximas à Neji e Tenten.

A atenção dos dois foi novamente desviada por um som mais alto na porta da sala, que depois de alguns alunos saírem da frente, eles viram ser Haruno Sakura, que tinha acidentalmente derrubado seus livros.

Sua expressão estava mais tensa que o normal, e era irreconhecível em relação à usual garota simpática e educada. Estava completamente desligada.

Neji voltou o olhar para outro lugar, desinteressado, mas Tenten continuou observando a Haruno.

Os olhos de Tenten repararam distraídos numas gotas de suor de estresse na têmpora da garota.

Poucos minutos depois, o professor entrou na sala, onde todos os alunos já estavam, e leu alto o nome de alguns que deveriam sair para os testes de admissão paralelos.

Entre eles foram Sasuke e Sakura, que Tenten seguiu atentamente com os olhos.

No intervalo a atmosfera ainda era de tensão. Embora, Neji percebesse que Tenten estava bem menos ansiosa. Na verdade, ela parecia bastante pensativa. Ele desejou saber o que tanto a incomodava.

Esse desejo o levou imediatamente à um pensamento insistente que o tinha acometido durante todo o começo de manhã.

"E quando acabasse a perseguição?" Será que quando isso acontecesse, eles voltariam a ser somente os colegas de classe quase desconhecidos? Todos os segredos desenterrados nas últimas semanas seriam enterrados novamente?

Ele deu de ombros, pensativo. A resposta, ele saberia em algumas horas. – Concluiu, olhando para um relógio de parede no pátio.

No entanto, não era só à Neji e Tenten que a tensão incomodava.

Saindo agora da sala de tarefas extras, Sakura suspirava após enfrentar por duas horas o temeroso teste de admissão.

Embora tivesse ido relativamente bem, e com isso tivesse um peso a menos nas costas, cada movimento do ponteiro de seu relógio de pulso parecia aumentar a ansiedade relativa à sua segunda vida.

Quando o sinal de fim de intervalo tocou, Sakura engoliu em seco.

'Hora de sabotar uma aula de informática'.

Pensou, sorrindo cúmplice para o relógio.

Ainda tinha 1 hora e 45 minutos antes de ser descoberta.

Os alunos do segundo ano entraram no luxuoso laboratório de informática da escola. 50 computadores, mais do que era necessário para qualquer turma da escola, estavam agrupados em fileiras, quando a professora pediu que todos se sentassem sem tumulto e começou a colocar numa lousa as instruções do trabalho que eles deviam pesquisar.

Neji sentou num lugar na frente, e Tenten duas fileiras atrás. Sasuke acompanhava Sakura, para sentarem-se no fundo, quando ela parou e sorriu meio timidamente:

-Desculpa, Sasuke-kun, mas eu acho melhor sentar com o Naruto. Você sabe como ele pode ser bobo se eu não der mais atenção a ele...

A garota rolou os olhos, numa impaciência de brincadeira e Sasuke sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, assentindo de leve.

Ele sentou-se no fundo, e Sakura foi para uma fileira à frente, sentando ao lado do amigo loiro que já a encarava com um biquinho ciumento.

As mãos claras da Haruno passaram sobre a protuberância do pendrive em seu bolso traseiro. Não que achasse que Sasuke desconfiaria que ela seria responsável pelo que estava prestes a acontecer, mas ela era melhor que ele estivesse longe enquanto ela colocasse o pendrive na CPU, e ordenasse os rápidos comandos que garantiriam sua saída mais cedo da escola.

A professora tinha terminado de explicar a pesquisa quando as dezenas de pares de dedos puseram-se a digitar. E também, quando num movimento tão sutil quanto o de um gato, a fina mão deslizou o aparelho negro para a entrada frontal do computador à sua frente, e começou a digitar, parecendo somente fazer a mesma pesquisa que os alunos.

Tenten tinha os olhos entediados na pesquisa simplista demais, Neji terminava de copiar dois artigos científicos, Naruto jogava paciência – embora o nome do jogo contrastasse muito com sua personalidade, e Sasuke fazia o trabalho como os outros alunos. Quando tudo parou.

O coro de alunos gemeu e resmungou surpreso os programas e ícones dos computadores desaparecerem, para em seguida serem substituídas por uma figura intrigante flutuando na tela.

A professora, confusa, respondia que não entendia como esse vírus tinha entrado na rede, e enquanto ela tentava concertar o problema no computador central, o tumulto que típicos alunos de 2º ano fazem em frente qualquer oportunidade se formou, e logo só havia três alunos em silêncio na sala: Os olhos de Neji piscaram incrédulos mais uma vez, para então procurar a pessoa mais chocada da sala.

Focalizou Tenten, que duas fileiras atrás, mesmo com os olhos em semelhante choque, já trabalhava os dedos ágeis pelo teclado de computador.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Perguntou-se Neji, cada vez mais confuso. Voltou os olhos para a imagem flutuante de gato risonho na tela. É, parece que o jogo não ia acabar tão fácil como eles imaginaram.

Os dedos pareciam somente encostar nas teclas de tão rápido que digitavam. Que diabos, como aquele hacker mandou um vírus justamente para sua escola? De ONDE vinha aquele vírus? Se mandou para _sua _escola, em _sua _aula de informática, deveriam afinal ter descoberto a identidade do "Panda"?

"Não..."

Sentiu uma batida de coração falhar, enquanto dava os últimos comandos de rastreamento.

"Isso é impossível."

Disse firmemente para si mesma, quando finalmente descansou as mãos, esperando que o sistema terminasse o rápido rastreamento que a professora, lá na frente, provavelmente não tinha idéia de como se faz.

O último por cento da operação foi concluída, quando a única informação que poderia chocar Tenten mais do que o "ataque do gato risonho à sua sala", a atingiu como um tiro.

Seu rosto virou-se lentamente para a diagonal direita da frente, e seus olhos focaram o mesmo ponto que dois orbes negros de um Uchiha fitavam: Haruno Sakura.

Sua concentração e choque eram tantos, que não reparou quando Neji se colocou em pé ao lado da bancada dela.

-Você...descobriu alguma coisa? – Ele arqueou-se sutilmente tentando encontrar um nexo nas informações incompreensíveis no monitor. – O que significa isso?

Tenten virou-se para ele, e seu olhar queimava de um modo indecifrável:

-Significa que o gato risonho está nessa sala.

xx

_**Continua...**_

**Hello, Lovers! **

Suuuuuper "uma postagem por semana" hein. Mas tudo bem  O que importa é que eu tenho várias pagininhas fresquinhas no PC proontas para serem postadas e esperando somente revisão e idéia de novo nome para o capitulo, MWA HÁ HÁ n.n

Mas antes de me desculpar, implorar pelo perdão de vocês pela minha demora maléfica...Tenho uma coisa a dizer....

Vocês...ainda..leem...a fic O.O Geeeeeente! Eu fiquei chocada! Hoje vim dar uma olhada no F F só por olhar mesmo porque achava que a Fic tava às moscas, e quando vi tinha dezenas de views desse mês n.n estou muuutcho emocionada! Ainda mais por que eu não posto a séculos e quando olho hoje tem VINTE E QUATRO reviews novinhas! Que emoção n.n Agora sim, férias, ar livre, tchu ru ru vou postar direitinho! E quanto às 24 reviews, serão respondidas hoje à noite, junto com o NOVO capitulo, YAY, dois capítulos em um dia, que nem os old days n.n

Até daqui umas horas, muffins cheirosos de baunilha :3 nhác!

**NEXT FILE: RUNAWAY**


	10. Face to Face

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

_-Você...descobriu alguma coisa? – Ele arqueou-se sutilmente tentando encontrar um nexo nas informações incompreensíveis no monitor. – O que significa isso?_

_Tenten virou-se para ele, e seu olhar queimava de um modo indecifrável:_

_-Significa que o gato risonho está nessa sala._

**File 10**

_**Face to Face**_

Neji entreabriu a boca, incrédulo e seguiu o olhar de Tenten, que continuava focando intensamente as costas de Haruno Sakura.

-Impossível, você tem certeza disso?

-Está aqui. – Murmurou a Mitsashi fazendo menção ao monitor. – Não está errado, a invasão foi feita dessa rede de computadores e só temos um laboratório de informática na escola.

Neji abriu a boca para falar mais uma vez, a expressão chocada, ainda processando a idéia, quando Tenten levantou-se subitamente.

-O que você vai fazer...?

Perguntou ele quase num murmúrio quando viu a garota aproximar-se em passos confiantes do computador 11, onde Sakura olhava tediosamente para a tela.

A Haruno, que por dentro estava com a adrenalina ainda mais avançada que os outros envolvidos, mantinha uma expressão aparentemente entediada, enquanto olhava para o vácuo em frente, imaginando quão nulas eram as possibilidades de ser descoberta. – Afinal, sabia muito bem que nenhum professor de informática daquela escola seria capaz de ter os recursos necessários para rastrear seu vírus.

-Haruno...

Sakura quase sentiu seu coração pular quando a voz feminina baixa e cordial chamou a poucos centímetros de distância.

A garota virou-se para o lado, colocando a mão no peito do susto:

-Mitsashi? Nossa, você me assustou! – Forjou um sorriso amigável, enquanto discretamente procurou Sasuke com o olhar, o rapaz parecia ansioso observando a cena, e numa posição de quem fazia menção de aproximar-se.

-Que pena que perdemos nossa aula de informática, não é?

Tenten sorriu inclinando a cabeça, ainda agachada ao lado da cadeira de Sakura, a outra afastou-se um pouco para trás, um pouco confusa com aquela situação.

-Oh...sim, que coisa...Mas talvez tenha sido até bom, ne? O exame de admissão foi bem cansativo.

Aos poucos ia recuperando a postura ereta e confiante. Tenten estreitou os olhos levemente, tentando ler alguma coisa no rosto da Haruno.

-Posso ver o que apareceu no seu computador? No meu e no de Sasuke tem um gato gigante.

Perguntou Tenten, sem esperar resposta, inclinando-se pela frente de Sakura para dar uma olhada rápida no monitor. Seus olhos grandes rastrearam rapidamente a tela. Estava igual a todos os outros, nenhum ícone a mais, nenhuma indicação de processamento na barra de tarefas, abaixou os olhos para a CPU: Nenhum pendrive.

Tudo isso aconteceu numa fração de segundos, e quando voltou a afastar-se um pouco da Haruno, Sakura ainda continha a surpresa e o medo em seu rosto. Se Tenten tivesse aproximado-se 5 segundos antes, veria um pendrive de cabecinha de gato preto inserido em sua CPU.

Tenten cumprimentou Sakura e começou a distanciar-se dela quando a professora anunciou que voltassem todos à sala.

A Mitsashi andava em passos apressados para a sala quando alguém puxou-lhe pelo pulso, a encostando numa parede paralela ao corredor da sala.

-O que foi aquilo que você fez?!

A voz baixa e sibilante de Sasuke entrou pelos seus ouvidos, e Tenten virou o rosto de lado, aborrecida.

-Já disse para você não se envolver mais com isso, Sasuke.

Antes que ela terminasse de pronunciar seu nome, o rapaz atropelou sua frase:

-Achei que já tivéssemos discutido isso. Como você simplesmente deduz que foi a Haruno? Esse cara pode ter mandado o vírus de qualquer lugar, para qualquer objetivo, e você...

Tenten que parecia até então tentar manter a calma, crispando os lábios, virou o rosto diretamente para o amigo, e o interrompeu com a voz ainda mais sibilante que a dele:

-O IP do "cara" que mandou o vírus veio da rede de computadores da NOSSA classe. Se você tiver algum palpite melhor que a Haruno no meio daqueles 25 noobs que mal sabem formatar uma CPU, me avise.

Concluiu rudemente e deu um empurrão no peito do rapaz, tirando-o de sua frente, e voltou a caminhar.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para baixo.

"Da nossa sala...?"

Neji, que a alguns metros, observou a discussão, viu Tenten aproximar-se dele, em caminho à sala de aula.

-Anda. – Disse ela, sem nem olhá-lo, somente o segurando pelo braço e continuando a andar. – Essa foi a última aula. Vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir para minha casa, de um modo ou de outro isso vai acabar hoje.

Os alunos recolhiam seu material, e Sakura, a mais ansiosa para ir embora – e assim chegar em casa, interrompendo o rastreamento de seu sistema – estava prestes a sair da sala, quando a responsável pelo planejamento de aulas entrou.

-Pessoal, houve uma pequena mudança de horário, e aproveitando que a aula de informática de vocês ficou pela metade, agora vocês vão repor a aula de educação física que perderam quando o professor estava doente, Ok.

A sala gemeu em desaprovação, e os olhos verdes da Haruno arregalaram-se.

"Não mesmo..." A garota colocou sua expressão de líder da classe determinada, e olhou para a planejadora com olhar firme:

-Mas, Coordenadora, isso foi avisado de última hora, muitas pessoas aqui já tinham compromissos, será que não dá para colocar para outro dia?

A garota parecia querer transmitir algum tipo de hipnose tamanha a intensidade com que olhava a Planejadora nos olhos. A coordenadora deu um risinho, assustada com a expressão da garota e passou a mão em sua cabeça de modo maternal:

-Sinto muito, Haruno, mas foi o único jeito. O professor viaja amanhã e não teremos mais espaço para reposições. Agora levem suas coisas para o ginásio, certo?

Pediu com um risinho e saiu da sala.

Sakura rangeu os dentes discretamente, apertando a curva inicial de seu nariz.

Quando voltou os olhos para trás, deparou-se novamente com os orbes grandes e curiosos de Tenten a fitando fixamente.

"Qual o problema dessa garota..." – Pensou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e pegou sua mochila, indo com os outros alunos em direção ao ginásio.

Sakura respirou fundo, encarando o espelho do vestiário feminino.

-Já está pronta, Sakura?

Perguntou sua amiga Karin, animadamente passando por ela.

-Só um momento, vou só me refrescar um pouco.

Sorriu a garota, ligando a torneira.

Karin sorriu e saiu do aposento, deixando a garota sozinha. Sakura olhou o relógio e em seguida o espelho novamente. Encarou os próprios olhos, repetindo para si mesma:

-Uma aula. Ainda dá para chegar a tempo.

Dizendo isso, desligou a torneira, encheu os pulmões e saiu do banheiro em direção ao seu "palco".

Xx

-Exercício de basquete. – Andando de um lado para outro em frente à arquibancada cheia de alunos. –Vamos dar uma revisada rápida na teoria e vocês podem começar a treinar a prática.

O professor começou a dar instruções que passavam despercebidas pelos ouvidos de Sakura. A garota brincava freneticamente com o anel prateado de seu dedo indicador.

-Você está bem? Parece nervosa...

Murmurou a voz de Sasuke, que sentava-se agora do lado dela.

Sakura o olhou rapidamente tão distraída que não percebeu a expressão do rosto dele, transmitindo uma certa desconfiança, mas mais que tudo, uma clara angústia.

Mais acima, Tenten observava a cena com um crispar de lábios, quando sentiu a leve pressão de uma mão sobre a sua.

Olhou surpresa de lado, onde o rosto de Neji continuava encarando a frente, com seu habitual semblante sério e impecável.

-Apenas relaxe, certo? - Disse ele em voz baixa. – Vai dar tudo certo. E mesmo que lhe descubram, eu vou impedir que cheguem até você.

Os olhos de Tenten arregalaram-se levemente ainda fitando o perfil de Neji.

-Digo..você sabe, a responsabilidade de tudo isso é minha, afinal eu que te contratei...

Ele tropeçou um pouco nas palavras ao retirar a mão delicadamente de cima da de Tenten.

A garota assentiu, voltando-se também para frente com um leve sorriso, e pôs sua mão no colo, segurando-a com a esquerda.

O apito do professor soou.

-Vamos trabalhar em duplas então. Alguma dupla se candidata a dar o primeiro exemplo aos colegas? Hein pessoal?

Os alunos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que uma voz feminina foi ouvida do alto da arquibancada.

-Eu posso fazer isso.

Murmurou Mitsashi Tenten, levantando-se e descendo distraidamente as escadas da arquibancada.

Neji arregalou de leve os olhos, e algumas alunas comentaram alguma coisa entre risinhos.

-Quem é sua dupla, Mitsashi?

Perguntou o professor quando a garota chegou à sua frente.

-Haruno Sakura.

Disse Tenten sem nem olhar para a arquibancada atrás de si.

Uns 3 segundos depois Sakura ainda tinha o olhar confuso nas costas da colega de sala quando o professor fez um gesto de mão:

-Você não vem, Haruno?

Sakura levantou-se sem conseguir forçar um sorriso.

-Vou sim, desculpe professor.

"O que está acontecendo com essa garota? Eu não tenho ânimo para isso agora..."

Neji observava confuso, e um grupo de garotas dava risinhos perto de Sasuke. Uma loira perguntou às amigas:

-Essa não é a esquisita que se mudou pra nossa sala? Eu não sabia que ela jogava...Muito menos que ela era amiga da Haruno, nunca vi elas andando juntas.

-Isso é porque ela não é. – Respondeu Sasuke, que estava sentado próximo ao grupinho, olhando para frente.

As garotas, em choque, passaram a concentrar a conversa, agora mais baixa, no fato de Uchiha Sasuke ter falado com elas, e o rapaz por sua vez continuou encarando com os lábios crispados a dupla que entrava na quadra agora.

Sakura posicionou-se uns 2metros à frente de Tenten, ao redor do meio da quadra.

-Não sabia que você jogava, Mitsashi-san.

Sorriu Sakura, e Tenten permaneceu a fitando sem expressar nenhuma emoção específica.

-Comecem!

Disse o professor com um apito, jogando a bola com força no meio de quadra.

Um pouco rápido demais para Sakura iniciar seu movimento, o tronco de Tenten inclinou-se e seu braço deslizou para frente. Suas mãos capturaram a bola em um movimento gracioso.

Sakura olhou absorta para a garota à sua frente, e Tenten deu um leve sorriso.

-Jogue, Sakura.

Disse estreitando de leve os olhos e desviando-se em direção à cesta que deveria atingir.

Sasuke, observando a cena, mesmo sem ouvir o que diziam, não pôde deixar de esboçar um leve sorriso. Tinha de certo modo esperado por um certo tempo pelo momento em que as pessoas começassem a ver um pouco de Tenten.

Karin, que escutava algumas garotas surpresas com o movimento feito, murmurou orgulhosa sobre a amiga:

-Não importa como começou. É impossível alguém daqui vencer Sakura no jogo. Ela é a melhor nisso, assim como em todas as outras coisas.

Sakura, que rapidamente acompanhou Tenten, agora a cercava, sem muita confiança, na intenção de pegar a bola.

A mão de Tenten movia-se levemente, quicando a bola pelas laterais de seu corpo, e seus olhos encaravam intensamente os olhos confusos de Sakura.

-Jogue, Sakura.

Repetiu ela, e a Haruno saiu da postura de ataque, a olhando, nervosa:

-Do que você está falando?!

Tenten crispou os lábios, jogando a bola com firmeza no peito de Sakura.

"Finalmente eu entendi...o que essa garota é."

-Jogue!

Falou ela mais alto, em um tom um pouco rude, posicionando-se do outro lado de Sakura, para tentar-lhe roubar a bola.

Sakura podia sentir a adrenalina acelerando seus batimentos. O que estava havendo? Aquela garota era uma "maluca", certo? Então por que ela tinha a impressão de que ela a conhecia? De que conhecia a real ela? Alguma coisa no olhar daquela garota estava familiar demais.

-O que vocês está fazendo, Haruno!

O professor gritou de seu posto quando Sakura esteve prestes a perder a bola, distraída, e a garota voltou a assumir a postura de jogadora, driblando a bola por baixo de Tenten e começando a correr, a acompanhando.

-Você ainda não está jogando.

Sorriu Tenten, com um movimento suave, roubando-lhe a bola novamente.

A arquibancada de alunos assistia agora a cena, em absoluto silêncio e entusiasmo mudo.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, garota. – Disse Sakura entre dentes, fazendo um movimento em vão, para encurralar a outra.

-Irritação...é um bom começo.

Sorriu Tenten, e Sakura confundiu-se, perdendo a oportunidade de pegar a bola.

Tenten quicou com força a bola no chão e colocou um pé sobre ela, olhando Sakura nos olhos, entortou a cabeça, sibilando impaciente, e com visível indignação:

-Eu disse: Jogue, Sakura.

Sakura a olhou confusa:

-Eu ESTOU jogando.

-Não você. – Tenten suspirou, parecendo mais calma, e deu um sorriso quase compreensivo: -A verdadeira Sakura. – E voltou a quicar a bola.

A partir desse momento, os outros minutos de jogo passaram-se sem mais nenhuma palavra, e não podia-se dizer ao certo quem estava o dominando, porque em um piscar de olhos a bola já tinha passado de um par de mãos para outro, e ambas estavam no mesmo nível profissional de habilidade.

Nenhuma cesta foi feita, e o jogo só parou quando o sinal para acabar a aula tocou, pois nem mesmo o professor teve a ousadia de interrompê-las.

Quando a bola finalmente foi posta de lado, entre as duas rivais somente um olhar foi trocado, até as garotas amontoarem-se ao redor de Sakura, fazendo elogios à sua performance, e entre elas mesmas, observações ainda chocadas com a descoberta da habilidade da suposta garota invisível.

Demoraram algumas frases e sorrisos para que Sakura pudesse se livrar das colegas, e logo deu de cara com Sasuke, perto da saída do ginásio.

Tenten somente dirigiu-se calmamente para o vestiário.

-Então? O que foi isso? É ela?

Neji a esperava, confuso, quando a garota saiu do vestiário com o uniforme padrão.

-É ela o que?

Perguntou Tenten sem interesse, andando em frente, e tomando um gole numa garrafinha de água mineral.

-Como assim o que? O gato risonho, oras.

Tenten o olhou com expressão óbvia:

-Como eu vou saber isso, afinal? Foi um jogo de basquete...

-Então para que você fez isso? Achei que queria descobrir alguma coisa

-E eu descobri...– Seus olhos procuraram Sasuke em meio aos alunos que saíam do ginásio. Ele estava acompanhado de Sakura mas não pareciam conversar. –Foi isso que você "viu", certo? – Concluiu Tenten em um tom baixo com um leve sorriso, olhando para o amigo, que no segundo seguinte, não estava mais acompanhado, em vez disso, olhava Sakura seguir caminho sozinha para casa, com aparente pressa.

-Como assim?!

Neji ainda a encarava, esperando um esclarecimento.

Tenten virou-se para ele, com um suspiro tranqüilo:

-O que eu descobri ou não, não é nada em comparação ao que já deve estar 'descoberto' na tela do meu computador. Vamos para minha casa dar uma olhada nisso, vamos?

Concluiu ela, com um leve sorriso, começando a andar, e Neji não entendeu o porque dessa expressão de calma, mas somente a acompanhou.

_**Continua...**_

Ok, muffins. Não foi exatamente no 'meeeesmo dia', mas pelo menos não houve aquela demora SECULAR, certo??

Estou ficando muuuito ansiosa e muuuito empolgada em escrever essa história e espero que vocês também estejam em lê-la n.n

Agora, como prometido, aí estão as respostas das lindas e maravilhosas 24 reviews do capítulo 8, e das fofíssimas e gloriosas 18 reviews do capítulo 9, hoho!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* R E V I E W S

**Capítulo 8**

(e como a senhorita imperatriz da China requisitou, aqui está sua review respondida primeiro e.é)

**Mari Santoro**

Malz, tinha q te zoar ;( Ah sei lá oq vc comentou nesse cap, na verdade nem li agora pq sei q vc Tb n lembra haha xD mas eaih beleza? :D

Eu tentei responder a msg ontem mas so p variar to sem credito, e SIIIM minha net from hell deu pau DEEE NOVO u.u mas agora já voltou :D

Apareça on hj sua vaca xD vc ainda n me contou como foi domingo hoho bgos.

**Hyuuga Florine**

Há haa ç.ç mato sim, mato sim. – mentira, nem mato ;(

Soahoashas xD

Ah desculpa ;( eu demorei porque entre outras coisas tava no período de preparação pra vestibular, então não dava MESMO pra pegar leve ;/ maaaas; agora já estoy passada e posso voltar para as fics, sim? S2 bjs se cuida.

**MitsukoMiyuki**

Ohoool obrigada n.n espero que continue sem imaginar mesmo, senão perde a graça /baba/. n.n bjos;

**Tenten n.n**

Waaaahh adoro leitores novos /olhos brilhando/ Hoho que bom que você também gostou da Tentando entender você n.n bom, já é dezembro ;( mas nós temos 2 caps aqui nee n.n Continue acompanhando, viiu? Beijo Tenten chan n.n

**Tea Modoki ò.ó**

Hohoho mocinha, você aqui again \o/ senti saudade das suas teorias mirabolantes dessa vez ;(

E siim, to pensando nuns capítulos alternativos tanto para mostrar a parte NaruHina como as coisas que aconteceram entre Sasuke e Sakura que a gente não viu, já que fica o tempo todo no ponto de vista NejiTenten.

Bom, é isso n.n Se cuida, pessoa feliz com preguiça de logar x)

**Sah**

Hoho, Gaara maaal n.n Viu que sacana o Kiba ;(

Que bom n.n Até o próximo capitulo, bgoooos.

**Prisma-san**

Priiiisma san o.o hahaha viu que NOJO essa cena do Danzou, ewww até em fics ele é repulsivo

Siim, só pra variar Neji agiu como homem o.o

Hoho você já viu que as coisas começaram a acontecer nesses outros capítulos nee?

Continue acompanhando, bolacha recheada com chambinho n.n (isso é muito bom, vc deveria provar a propósito o.o)

**Fafi Raposinha**

HASOHAOHAS vc ta seriamente ficando boa nessa coisa de inventar comida :o

Siim, o capitulo 7 teve weeeeight more reviews que palavras escritas mas blz, sem problemas pra mim HOHOHO.

HyuugaCest, grrr /inimiga/ sahoahsha brinks :x Aha como vc é fofinha n.n siiim, meu objetivo é quarente, mwa há há vou postar que nem uma desesperada essas férias pra ver se alcanço e.e

ASHOSAH todo mundo fala da imagem mental Gaara Mafioso, nooossa, tenho que fazer um desenho com isso xD

Neji semi perva né, pq esse banana só pensa e não age e.e

Aidels, sobre esse titulo...até eu estive pensando sobre oq ele significa –q ahsosahosauhsoah qnd retomei a fic não lembrava nem disso xD acho que devo uma boooa explicação sobre isso pra vcs nos caps finais nee :p

Bom, é isso pessoa fofa n.n não deixe de supor e ler n.n tbm adoro vc /momentoemoção/

Beijos caramelizados, ismác non

**Vampiric Lilium**

Haai n.n hoho obrigada. Eu sei, os errinhos me condenam as vezes, é que não tenho paciência para arranjar beta, e normalmente escrevo e posto numa pressa danada ;/ mas espero que isso n incomode mto n.n Que bom q vc está gostando!!! Continua acompanhando viu? n.n

Feliz ano novo!!

**Dani-sama**

Ahaaaa, vc viu que mico? e.e Ele devia sim ter dado um beijo na mão dela, mas acho que ele é um animal ignorante e impulsivo demais para pensar em algo tão fofo e.é

HAOSHOAS realmente né. Super atento ele, acho que ele tava com a cabeça nas nuvens sakurianas demais, para agir de modo inteligente u.ú

HAHAHAH n sabia que os hormônios do Neji tavam tão evidentes assim, que horror meodeus xD Homens...

Suposições, suposições *-* As adoooro! Espero que algumas coisitas mais tenham sido esclarecidas nesse cap!

Beijinhos de marshmallow, girl n.n

**Guaxi xD**

Siiim, ressurgi das trevas mwa há há e.é

Aí estão mais dois.

Enjoy!!

**Gu3Mii**

Cenas fortes? Vc ainda n viu nada MWA HÁ HÁ, já estou desesperada para compensar nos próximos capítulos toda essa lerdeeeza dos personagens /evilpessoaimpura/ hohoho n.n ressucite de novo para ler o 9 e o 10 viu ;(

Bgos non

**rgfbhdz rthb rf**

Primeiro...wtf de pen name é esse oO hoashoashosh

Segundo...hohoho que bom q ta gostando n.n Siim, eles confundiram. Alguém vai ser raptada La La La La...

Bjos :3

**Angel of the Red Sand**

A haaa eu sei ç.ç /trauma/ postarei mais rápido agora nas férias, sim sim? n.n olha, mais dois caps /se redimindo/

Continue acompanhando e obrigadaaaa n.n

**Erica W. M.**

Ta, eu acabei demorando muito...mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes ç.ç

Eu add suas shots? Nunca mais mexi na C2, está literalmente nas mãos da minha manager, então se n add me avisa que eu add agora hoho n.n

Bjinhos girl n.n

**Debora Hyuuga**

Haaai n.n ai que bom q vc ta gostando n.n os próximos caps tão aí, viu! e eu tbm sou fan máster de neji tenten n.n mesmo eles sendo praticamente inexistentes no anime/manga xD

Até mais n.n

**Mika-san**

Fan nova? /abraça e morde/

Mwa há há cuidado com as unhas, viu. tem bactérias u.u (olha qm fala, eu rôo as minhas direto u-u')

Ahh moça ç.ç n sei se vai dar pra inserir todos esses casais, pq cmo vc já deve ter visto, n tem muuuito romance na historia i.i e daqui pro final vai ter muuita ação mwa há há. Mas eu juro que se tiver uma brechinha coloco eles viu n.n

Kissusss n.n

**AnnaKawaii**

Heeey eu sei ç.ç eu lembro q vc comentou nos primeiros capítulos /olhos marejados de emoção/

Eu tbm estou voltando agora para o f.f, não vamos sumir de novo, mwa há há e.é

Já nee n.n

**Carol aka-neko**

Há haaaa, cá estamos no final do ano, e dessa vez tem DOIS caps so p variar n.n

Se ///beijaraaaam/// neh, já q foi um mero selinho, mas eu juro q no cap seguinte compensarei isso (H)

Eu VI! Esse f f ta me zoando, só pode ;( todos os caps tão ficando absurdamente desengonçados agora i.i

Mas anyway, continue vendo u.ú hoho

Bjinhos shuaaaah~n.n

]

**Ling-Neko-Chan n.n**

Hai hai n.n como pedido, ordenado e ameaçado, cá está, mais postado hoho.

Que bom que gostou e continue acompanhando! n.n

Beigos|!

**Babu-chan n.n**

Babu chaaaan /hoho sempre rio com esse seu pen name/

Cá esta maaais n.n espero q sua curiosidade seja morta logo ;p

Tentarei não ser má, esta no meu sangue HO HO HO.

Bjos n.n

**tenten 23**

cá está ela continuada n.n e cadê vc a lendo, hein, mocinha? u.ú'

bjinhos n.n

**Beatriz**

Ahaa acabei mudando totalmente a Tenten mas para falar a verdade desde o inicio minha intenção era remodelar a personagem n.n eu sempre tive medo de Alice na verdade, começava a chorar qnd ela ficava perdida, e minha mãe tinha que adiantar para a parte q ela voltava para o mundo dela –q

Ashoashaouhasohasoh q bom q gostou moça, até a próxima n.n

**Capítulo 9**

(mais uma vez, fazendo uma estréia na seção de reviews, Mariana Aiex)

**Mari Santoro**

Quem mandou falar aquilo, agora vc sempre vai ser a primeira review respondida, haha u.u

Ai lembra como eu me emocionei qnd vi sua review, shaoashoash foi tão mágico vc devia ter visto minha cara ç.ç

Ah tipo, acho q a Sakura é melhor q a Tenten sim, a coisa é q a Tenten ta usando as próprias coisas q a Sakura inventou – o antivírus , ou seja, n eh mais só qstao de qm é melhor, e de qm foi mais esperta hoho. To louca pra vc comentar esse capitulo xD qlqr coisa negativa, maaanda ver! E ainda quero falar c vc no MSN u.u'

**Júh-chan**

HÁ! POS TA DA n.n

Vc receberá outro aviso agora minha cara (H) hoho espero que gosto do cap n.n

Bjinhos de chocolate s2

**Naia-chan**

Uia garota respira o.o não quero q vc morra senão perco uma review p o próximo capitulo /mercenária q/ HASOHSAOhsoah brinks e.e'''

Garota calma que VAI RO LAR há há. Mal posso esperar para compensar toda a lerdeza, e idiotice do Neji desses caps anteriores n.n

E a há há, tudo bem eu lhe perdôo por cruelmente não reviwar se vc começar a reviwar agora (H) / MUITO mercenaria Q/

Hahahaha beijo menina, ate o próximo cap n.n

**Babu-chan**

Babuuu chan ç.ç que linda, vc aqui de novo /emoçãohigh/ aidels que emoção agora, q bom q vc..uh..acha isso tudo /chora/ sinto que ALGUÉM esta torcendo pela Tenten /fiu

Hahahaha acabei não postando "hj", mas 2 dias dps. Vale ne? ;(

Bgos coisa fofa n.n

**Tea Modoki**

Aha, como foi a saída? :o olha, vc nem perdeu o cap novo, já q a autora é uma tratante e so postou dois dias dps do combinado n.n /tentando ver um lado positivo nisso/

Aguarde para os próximos desenrolares jovem gafanhota e.e''

Hahaha bjos n.n

**Prisma-san**

Ah garota, se vc visse meu palavreado ao vivo vc veria q n tenho nenhuma autoridade para recriminar o dos outros mwa haha xD

Ah acabou nem indo no msm dia, MÃÃÃS... aqui está ;) espero que ENJOY!

Bjos de chocolate com flocos n.n

**MitsukoMiyuki**

Aii que lindo n.n que bom q vc gosta assim s2 aqui esta mais um cap, e juro q o próximo não tarda viu n.n

Vc me chamou de M & M que lindo ç.ç

Bjinhos, sorvete Nestlé de sonho de valsa s2

**Fafi Raposinha**

Fafiiiiiiiii ç.ç

Sakura baka ne. HAHAH XD mentira q isso aconteceu, vou chamar a Tenten para ajeitar seu PC (H)

Novo casal q...eu disse isso?? /medo/

Uh..nao sei, its complicated ç.ç os que já estão aih já tão me enxendo o suuuficiente.

Gaara mafioso HAHAHA xD claro que eu tbm lembro, afinal desde aquele dia a img mental do gaara com terno risca de giz não saiu da minha cabeça haha xD

Houve uma fic por aih com ficha de hacker é? :o uau que novidade, realmente nunca li nenhuma, e essa coisa de fichas ainda é meio estranha pra mim /ficando velha/

Hoho não sumirei mais não girl! Espero que goste desse n.n

Se cuida muffin s2

**Dih**

Ok gatz...eu posso dizer que vc OFICIALMENTE se redimiu mwa há há.

Bom, vc sabe cmo eu sempre reajo positivamente a elogios (H) hasoushoashosahosha e juro q to pensando na sua proposta. Na verdade eu já comentei com a minha mãe, e ela, com toda a sutileza que corre nas veias dessa família, disse: "TA ESPERANDO O QUE?! U_U

Então..te perdôo, so se vc voltar a falar como uma pessoa NORMAL comigo no meu MSN, flw? e.é

Bjos na bunda, Dih Ana /emoction com beijo de arroba haha./

**Hyuuga ALe**

HoHo, deixarei sob sua interpretação agora qm descobriu o não a '''rosada''' mwa há há, mas juro q no prox cap ficará tudo mais 'claro'.

BOM, com já to cansada desses momentiiiiiinhos nejitenten, juro q breve terá algo mais...emocionante .o. hohoho

E bom...acho difícil ter algo mais ''fofo'' entre Gaara e Ino ;(

Continue seeing, muffin n.n já ne ;D

**Amandy-san**

Eis a questão ^^ agora sim vamos ver oq o Sasuke realmente sente, certo? n.n

NaruHina ta meio ruim de encaixar, pq como vc ta vendo a trama ta se desenvolvendo meio longinho deles :~ mas vou ver se dar p por viu? n.n

Bjinhos moça n.n

**Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy**

HAHAHA xD todo mundo diz isso do Gaara meodeus, eu preciso ver esse filme p saber qm é ess..Yazuka é? Eis a questão :D na verdade, descobrir a Sakura é um..detalhe em comparação a complexidade do problema, hai? n.n Será que o Sasuke se sujeitaria a fazer algo assim? Veremos!

Nossa, se vc ficou tensa com o 9, espero que adore o 10, haha! Eu sou particularmente muuuuuito fan de nejitenten :p mesmo que ande meio afastada do mundo das fics, continue escrevendo as deles n.n

Nathalia-chan, obrigada pelo coment n.n espero q goste do capitulo, viu?

Bgos n.n

**Uchiha Yuuki**

UUUchiii haaaa Y uuuu kii /corre em câmera lenta/

HAHA sim, eu lembro! Na verdade eu tava dando uma olhada nas reviews passada e percebi como vc era imensameeeente insistente nessa idéia, nossa, será q eu devia ter feito assim? o.o

Haha, a Tenten esnoba, e eh assim q tem q ser...mas vamos ver oq ela faz qnd o neji começar a agir como homem de verdade, so p variar haha!

Ai como vc é fofa criatura ;(

Espero meeeesmo q vc Tb goste desse capitulo viu n.n

Bjinhos de framboesa Carol chan ;D

**Schne Hissi**

Ohoo, q bom que gostou n.n

Sabe, eu adoraria dizer q sim, mas a verdade é q não entendo NADA de hackeamento n.n só tentei usar a lógica e envolvi o pouquinho que sei em palavras bonitas

Haha. Já ne muffin n.n

**Rafa-chan**

Uaaau n.n estou feliz q tenha gostado! Espero que goste do próximo viu! Beijos e se cuida, não deixe de comentar ;D

**AngelZinha**

Ahaa então vc tbm andou sumida? n.n Vai aparecer mais por aqui agora?

Bom, acho q suas perguntas vão ser respondidas nos próximos dois caps :p

Afinal, ngm tem cartas na manga para sempre né?

Na verdade a Temari não é amiga dela, elas só estavam fazendo negócio. Mas isso eu n deveria estar dizendo pq tbm vai ser explicado próximo cap haha xD

Uau muitas perguntas. Eu queria responder todas agora mas vou deixar vc um pouco mais curiosa até postar o próximo capitulo, haha!

Já ne, moça n.n

**Sabaku No Mariana**

Hahahah pode reclamaar, pode reclamar, eu mereço ç.ç Bom, n precisa saber de hacker, só sacar as atitudes dos personagens msm n.n

Espero que goste desse capitulo, Mariana-chan.

Bjinhos n.n

**Hi-sensei e kah-chan**

Hoho obrigada pessoa fofa n.n mas é isso, já estava na hora de a Sakura começar a se sentir um pouco ameaçada :p ainda mais por algo que ela mesma provocou n.n

E se vc gosta de ver a Sakura encurralada deve ter gostado desse cap.

Haha, até mais n.n

~*~*~*

**É isso, babes. Depois de mais uma linda sessão de reviews, estou indo-me e pretendo voltar o mais rápido possível. Continuem reviwando, que é meu grande estímulo pra postar n.n**

**Já ne, pavês de chocolate ao creme com cobertura de kiwi s2**

_**Next File:**_

_**Caught**_


	11. Caught

**A rainha do lixo.**

_comédia, romance. _

Uma hacker genial que trabalha como freelance e detesta contato, um melhor amigo ajudante de tirar o fôlego, uma garota que parece ter duas personalidades e gosta de destruir sistemas alheios, o herdeiro de uma família milionária que quer preservar a saúde da prima doente. Tramas de computador, romances, hackers e milhões em jogo! Tudo isso sem nenhum deles fazer idéia de que estão todos sob o teto da mesma escola.

**Nos capítulos anteriores...**

"_A única pessoa que poderia ter desenvolvido um antivírus para meu vírus, é...eu mesma." Sakura soltou um riso sem humor de pura incredulidade e passou as mãos pelos fios róseos, ainda digerindo esse fato. _

_Dentre todas as coincidências ridículas de sua vida, isso foi algo que ela nunca preveu. – Irresponsavelmente – Ter seu antivírus comprado por alguém que o usasse para proteger-se dela mesma. _

_Seja lá quem estava prestes a destruir sua vida de hacker, tinha comprado o antivírus desenvolvido por ela, à Danzou. "Tudo" que ela precisava fazer era ir ao MidNight à noite – o único horário em que abria – e arranjar um meio de arrancar de Danzou quem tinha comprado o antivírus desenvolvido por ela. E aí, Sakura teria em mãos a informação que daria fim ao jogo de esconde-esconde. "_

"_-Acho que descobri quem é a garota. Ela vai a todos os pontos comerciais freqüentados somente por negociantes do contrabando de tecnologia secreta e de alto calibre. Freqüenta o MidNight, o The Gate, todos os lugares de acesso mais que restrito...E também, está sempre andando com Uchiha Sasuke, além de ser da escola dele – como o Inuzuka tinha dito._

_Um meio riso interessado brotou no lábios finos de Gaara,e jogou novamente sobre a mesa o maço de fotos que em sua maioria retratavam Sasuke e Sakura, ou Sakura sozinha:_

_Entendo...Vamos pega-la então. Essa garota que todos chamam de "Panda"."_

"_Tenten crispou os lábios, jogando a bola com firmeza no peito de Sakura._

"_Finalmente eu entendi...o que essa garota é."_

_-Jogue!"_

**File 11**

_**Caught**_

A porta da casa dos Haruno se abriu, mas quando a Sra. Haruno foi à sala cumprimentar a filha, os passos de Sakura já estavam correndo escada acima.

-Filha, que pressa é essa? O exame foi bom?

-Foi ótimo, mãe, desço já! – Gritou Sakura, atropelando as palavras. Estava sem fôlego. Desde que virara a esquina da escola, estava assim: Correndo. Tinha começado uma corrida tão desesperada para chegar em casa e em seu computador, que mal percebera que uma moto montada por seu belo colega de sala Uchiha a vinha seguindo e agora estava estacionada a uma esquina de sua casa.

Abriu a porta do quarto de uma vez, tirando o computador do esconderijo e ligou o monitor.

96, 97 – Inseriu o pendrive – 98 – e BLANK. A operação parou.

Sakura soltou o ar no que foi provavelmente o maior suspiro de sua vida. Estava a salvo, mal acreditava que tinha dado tempo. Verificou novamente os dados. Um bug. Riu de nervoso, não fosse um bug no programa de seu 'rival', a essa altura teria sido descoberta. Diabos, essa tinha sido complicada. Pensou ela, sorrindo nervosa.

Levantou-se e foi até a cama, deixando-se desabar sobre ela. Estava exausta. Agora era só esperar até à noite e arrancaria de Danzou a informação que precisava. E aí sim: Game over.

E por falar em game over... Abriu os olhos, fitando o teto branco de seu quarto; O que tinha sido aquilo na aula de educação física? Um calafrio passou por sua espinha ao lembrar do olhar de sua colega de sala. Será que ela realmente tinha visto algo? Como alguém simplesmente "vê" que alguém não é quem diz ser?

**Ou melhor, pensou Sakura, numa reflexão que raramente deixava lhe acometer , como alguém simplesmente consegue fingir ser outra pessoa? Fechou os olhos ao passo que uma lagriminha tentou brotar de seu olho direito. Estava tão exausta. Quem sabia não seria hora de parar, pensou sem muita convicção enquanto se deixava entregar a um sono de cansaço, quem sabe depois dessa...Só depois dessa operação, ela não parasse um pouco? Ou não conseguia mais parar? – E dormiu.**

E aí? – Neji estava praticamente sem fôlego pela ansiedade, enquanto Tenten calmamente entrava em seu quarto e ligava o monitor. Ele não compreendia como ela podia ter andado tão lentamente o caminho inteiro e tinha um semblante tão impassível. Era o cheque mate, não? Como ela podia estar tão tranqüila?

-Há! – Ela comentou sem muita emoção, enquanto levantava de novo para livrar-se dos tênis escolares. – A invasão foi barrada. Em 97% apareceu um _bug_ no meu computador e retardou o processo. Timing de sorte o dela, ein? – Comentou baixo em um risinho, mais para si mesma.

-Como? – A expressão do rapaz murchou enquanto ele sentou na beirada da cama, o olhar desiludido. O choque foi grande demais para reparar no uso do pronome feminino na frase de Tenten – Então não deu certo? Voltamos à estaca zero?

-É..._Nós _voltamos.

Ele continuava a encarando com o olhar inquisidor e ela deu um breve sorriso, ponderando o quanto revelar de suas novas suposições:

-Não se preocupe. Outra pessoa vai capturar nosso gato risonho e mais cedo do que esperamos. Hoje à noite tudo deve se resolver.

-Hoje à noite tudo deve se resolver. – Disse Sakura para si mesma, enquanto tomava banho, poucos momentos depois de acordar de seu sono da tarde. Olhou no relógio, já era noite. Já sabia como descobrir a identidade de seu antagonista e descobriu isso desde o momento que percebeu estar lutando contra seu próprio programa. Só ela poderia ter criado as defesas que _ela mesma_ não conseguiria ultrapassar – Tinha concluído horas antes. Portanto, tudo o que precisaria fazer é ir ao MidNight que abriria em algumas horas e usar de toda sua persuasão e economias para extorquir de Danzou aquela informação. Abriu a porta do quarto e avisou à mãe que ia dormir cedo e que não chamasse ela caso qualquer pessoa chegasse. Esperou alguns minutos até ouvir a própria mãe entrar em seu quarto onde provavelmente assistiria TV até adormecer e abriu o guarda roupa. Era a hora de dar a última cartada.

Em frente a uma casa desocupada vizinha à dela, uma sombra espreitava atrás de alguma árvore. Sentado em sua moto, tinha montado mentalmente aquele quebra cabeça o dia inteiro. Confiava em seu taco: Achava que a garota era inocente agora, mas lembrava-se que a sua primeira intuição tinha sido desconfiar dela. E conhecia Tenten. Embora agora não estivessem em bons termos, tinha que admitir o faro da amiga. Negara isso até agora, mas alguma coisa naquele jogo de basquete tinha o deixado alerta. Sem falar que ainda estava vívida em sua memória a lembrança de Sakura no The Gate.

"Tem algo que não se encaixa."

Esperaria. Ao menos hoje. Talvez isso não mudasse nada e talvez não visse nada demais. Talvez estivesse lá há horas por nada. Mas esperaria até a meia noite. Só por certidão.

Dois homenzarrões e uma mocinha de cabelos loiros encaravam o ruivo de olhos cor de água.

-Quero que mandem alguém para o MidNight e para o The Gate. – Colocou uma foto de Sakura sorridente, conversando com Sasuke na escola e ergueu os olhos para a loira – Creio que lembra dela, Temari. Fizemos negócio há pouco é tempo. É deliciosamente irônico que seja nosso alvo e tenha estado sob nosso nariz o tempo inteiro com outro pseudônimo.

-"Ao que tudo indica.."- Lembrou Kankurou, mas Gaara ignorou.

-Se não for, de alguma coisa deve saber. Quero o garoto também, por precaução.

Os três assentiram.

-Então vamos simplesmente ficar sentados aqui de pernas para o ar?

Neji murmurou impaciente. Embora antes estivesse meio apreensivo com o final da "investigação", vislumbrar uma total impossibilidade de resolução agora estava ceifando seu entusiasmo - e bom humor. A empresa precisava dele, Hinata precisava dele. E tudo que ele tinha feito até agora aparentemente tinha sido resolver enigmas inúteis sobre Alice no País das Maravilhas.

-Não acho que dê para você ficar sentado se estiver de pernas para o ar. – Tenten murmurou, de bom humor, enquanto trazia um chocolate quente para si e um para ele.

-...Obrigado. – Ele disse, olhando de lado para conter o aborrecimento.

Minutos depois, olhou no relógio. Já estava tarde, de noite. Prestou atenção no rosto da garota, que brincava distraidamente com alguns chips velhos, sobre a cômoda. Tenten estava cansada, muito cansada. Tão cansada que não estava nem mexendo no computador. Também pudera. – Os últimos dias tinham sido praticamente virados sem sono para resolver isso. E todo esse trabalho por um só caso. Ela realmente estava se esforçando, ele reconheceu.

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo culpa pela rudeza de momentos atrás.

-Devo ir para casa. – Murmurou pegando a xícara vazia dela para levar para a cozinha. – E você... – Deu uma olhada de relance para a cama bagunçada. – Tente dormir um pouco... tá certo?

As sobrancelhas de Tenten ergueram-se um pouco ante o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Seria aquilo preocupação genuína?

Ela assentiu, sem saber como reagir e olhou de lado. Depois virou para o computador e ligou o monitor, ficando de costas para o rapaz. Levantou o braço num leve aceno.

Ele sorriu de leve e saiu do apartamento. "Ela não tem jeito mesmo..."

Quando Tenten ouviu a porta bater, desligou novamente o monitor, jogando a cabeça para trás. Mal podia Neji imaginar como o dia de hoje tinha atingido seus objetivos. Ela não podia sair por aí investigando Sakura, embora agora tivesse quase certeza de sua identidade, mas sabia quem podia. Sabia quem era o cão de caça perfeito para essa tarefa e tinha todos os motivos – inclusive pessoais – para querer descobrir isso. Mas para que ele agisse, precisava replantar a semente da dúvida que ela mesma tinha ajudado a ceifar. Mais que isso, ele precisava ver com os próprios olhos a possibilidade da dúvida, e foi isso que ela conseguiu demonstrar – ao menos para os olhos bem treinados – naquela manhã.

Aquele jogo de basquete não foi só para Sakura, foi para Sasuke também.

Levantou da cadeira e empurrou a bagunça da cama para um lado. É, talvez essa noite pudesse descansar tranqüila mesmo. No dia seguinte saberia se alguma de suas suposições estava certa.

Fechou os olhos, cobrindo-se com uma manta cor de mar e por alguns segundos sentiu uma pressão em sua mão direita que lembrava um toque de muitas horas atrás. Deus, que dia longo!

23h. – Sakura escutou o bip de seu relógio. Era hora.

Abriu a janela do quarto, sentindo o ar da noite bater em seu rosto e a maravilhosa sensação de naturalidade apoderar-se de seu semblante. Quando reabriu os olhos, eles estavam afiados. A boca curvava-se num sorriso de satisfação e toda a sua expressão estava mais afiada, mais sagaz. Não perdendo, no entanto, uma doçura muito sutil.  
Estava vestida com um top vermelho sangue e um jeans preto. Abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto e saiu, trancando-a por fora. A porta era constantemente trancada e voltaria ainda de madrugada, como sempre. Seus pais não escutariam nem um rangido.

Sasuke despertou de um breve cochilo, ao ouviu o som da fechadura da porta quebrar o silêncio da noite. Até aquele momento, já estava se achando o maior idiota por ter passado o dia inteiro vigiando a garota, mas no momento em que Sakura saiu de casa, com as roupas, postura e expressão do outro dia, ele sentiu tudo valer a pena. Tinha farejado certo, afinal. A adrenalina se apossou do corpo dele enquanto esperava ela virar a esquina. Resolveu deixar a moto escondida onde estava e a seguiu a pé, deixando mais ou menos um quarteirão de distância. Escura e silenciosa como estava a noite, ele tornava-se praticamente invisível.

À medida que se aproximavam do conhecido caminho ao MidNight, os sentimentos dele eram conflitantes. Ao mesmo tempo em que saber daquilo solucionaria muitas perguntas, muitos... Enigmas. Não tinha certeza se queria que fosse verdade. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, tornara-se próximo de Sakura. – Ou ao menos de algum alter ego dela. Não sabia se gostava da idéia de a Sakura que conhecia ser uma farsa – Pois embora fosse extremamente irritante às vezes, isso significaria também que era extremamente dissimulada.

Alguns segundos depois, sacudiu a cabeça, impressionado com sua própria ingenuidade. "Bom...e quem não é?" – Pensou, listando mentalmente ele próprio e a parceira Mitsashi.

Quando chegaram ao quarteirão do MidNight, as dúvidas tinham desanuviado-se. Era certo agora. O "The Gate" podia até também ser um bar normal além do ponto de negócios deles, como Tenten dissera tempos atrás. Mas o MidNight não. Era um lugar de negócios somente. E bem restrito, por sinal. Embora sua intenção inicial fosse esperá-la entrar e observar seus próximos passos, algo o impeliu quando chegou ao grande e imponente muro onde aparentement nada funcionava.

Agora que a certeza de quem ela era se apresentava, tudo iria mudar em breve. Mas a única coisa que ele conseguia sentir no momento é que ela devia alguma explicação. Que _lhe_ devia alguma explicação. Sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo tolo por ter sido enganado e fascinado de curiosidade pela espécime a sua frente. Quem era aquela garota, afinal?

Foi esse pensamento que fez Sasuke apressar o passo e antes que Sakura pudesse consultar o atendente, batendo na janelinha oculta na entrada da MidNight, ele alcançou e em uma fração de tempo, segurou seu braço, impedindo o movimento e então segurou ela própria contra a parede.

Sakura puxou o fôlego com toda a força. Antes mesmo de processar o susto de ser agarrada, ver o rosto de Sasuke ali a apavorou ainda mais.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...

A voz não conseguiu atingir a doçura habitual almejada e seu cérebro trabalhava incansavelmente tentando localizar-se. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele tinha a visto ali! Saberia o que significa? Por que ele estava a segurando daquele jeito e por que... Por que tinha esse olhar de dor e frustração no rosto?

-Então é você mesma, não é? – Ele colocou a outra mão ao lado do corpo dela, impedindo que saísse. Seus lábios comprimiam-se ainda em insatisfação e ele sentia que precisava ouvir alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa da boca dela. Algo real. De preferência sem aquela voz de criança irritante e forçada.

-Eu...Eu – Sakura sentia que seu coração nunca tinha batido tão forte. 'Do que ele está falando, meu Deus, do que? Ele sabe... quem eu sou? E o que eu faço? Mas... Por que ele saberia? O que_ ele _é?' – Eu... Eu não sei do que –

-Não! – A voz de Sasuke veio como um rugido baixo, mas grave e sua cabeça inclinou-se mais em direção à dela, os olhos estreitados numa ordem silenciosa. – Não se faça mais de idiota.

Ele segurou o pulso dela com mais força e seu corpo involuntariamente se aproximou mais. Mal percebeu quando fez isso, mas via agora que estava comprimindo o corpo dela contra a parede. As mãos dela presas e o decote do top revelando mais do que deveria. Por um momento o olhar de Sakura estreitou-se numa expressão muito diferente da doce e ingênua habitual e ele percebeu, com o choque de quem leva um soco no estômago, que estava se sentindo absurdamente atraído por ela.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, olhando de lado. Não entendia, não entendia, mas... Era impossível tentar entender porque seus pensamentos e raciocínio estavam sendo bloqueados pelas rajadas de adrenalina que se estendiam toda vez que ele aproximava mais. E ele continuava aproximando...

Sasuke olhou de baixo para cima, vislumbrando Sakura inteira até focar em seu rosto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e definitivamente sabia que não era o momento para isso, mas aquela nova e... _verdadeira _Sakura era extremamente atraente. Era a Sakura que ele tinha visto naquele dia no The Gate e era para ela que ele realmente falava quando conversava com a máscara de falsa meiguice e inocência. Ele pressionou-se contra ela, sentindo seu corpo encaixar no dela. O olhar dela era apreensivo, confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente convidativo. Ele a estava vendo por quem ela era agora e ela sabia disso. E para ele, vê-la assim estava sendo como vê-la pela primeira vez. Ou melhor, pela segunda. Era certo, era extremamente elétrico, era... Excitante. E ele não foi controlado o suficiente para impedir seu corpo de demonstrar que sentia isso.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se de leve ao perceber o movimento novo, mas em vez de repeli-lo, ela não conseguiu conter um involuntário e quase inaudível suspiro. No entanto não inaudível o suficiente para passar despercebido aos ouvidos dele.

A respiração de Sasuke estava difícil e ele sentia o peso dos conflitos, responsabilidades e racionalidade sendo anuviado pela nuvem de desejo intenso que cobria sua mente agora. Usou a mão que não segurava o pulso dela para segurar seu cabelo, hoje solto, trazendo a cabeça dela para mais perto de si. Ele inclinou a cabeça para a lateral da cabeça dela, e apertou os olhos, tentando controlar-se. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi sua boca acabar aproximando-se demais da orelha dela e roçar levemente, demonstrando sua respiração alterada.

Sakura suspirou de novo, dessa vez parecendo mais um sutil gemido, e levantou um pouco a perna enquanto sentia crescer mais ainda o volume vindo das calças dele que pressionava-se contra ela.

-Espera... – A voz dela veio num sussurro fraco, embora a mão dela a contradissesse, puxando mais Sasuke pelo cinto, enquanto a outra mão foi parar em seu cabelo.

Sabe-se lá até onde isso iria se de repente o barulho de dois carros cantando pneu não tivesse atingido os ouvidos deles.

Mal tiveram tempo para separar-se e olhar para trás, quando saindo dos carros pretos e blindados apareceram dois homens grandões. Um deu um golpe rápido na nuca de Sasuke, que não poderia estar mais despreparado naquela hora, e outro puxou Sakura por trás, tapando seus nariz e boca com um pano branco que continha uma substância que subitamente a deixou inconsciente.

Antes que tivessem tido tempo de processar o que houve, ambos estavam inconscientes e sendo amarrados no banco de trás de um daqueles carros.

**Continua...**

**Omg, **eu sei, eu sei, eu sou a ficwritter mais malvada do universo T.T Não vou nem começar a pedir desculpas por esse atraso descomunal de..hn..anos? E nem sei se algum dos muffins ainda reside por essas ambiências para ler essa atualização tardia! Mas na esperança de pelo menos uma alminha viva ainda ter intenção de acompanhar essa fic, finalmente e para desencargo está aí o capítulo novo! Para ser sincera, eu estava tão consciente do meu atraso eterno que já tinha era quase desistido dessa fic... Mas fuçando aqui os arquivos do PC percebi que o final já está quase todo escrito e tudo o que falta é uma ponte de uns 2 ou 3 capítulos (incluindo esse) então por que deixar abandonada, não é?

Não vou fazer mais promessas porque sei que vocês já estão é com raiva das minhas promessas quebradas mas garanto que o próximo capítulo virá em breve! (Ou que ao menos não demorará anos xD) e que já comecei a escrevê-lo! Espero que estejam todos bem, vivos, e nem vou responder as reviews porque acho que as pessoas que me mandaram já são é avós ou já estão vivendo em outro universo de tanto tempo que faz (ok, ok, sou um pouco exagerada xD).

De todo modo, espero que gostem e ainda acompanhem e que mandem muitas REVIIIIEWS açucaradas para meu coraçãozinho bater mais forte para escrever o próximo capítulo! S2

Muah!

P.s: Hannah Uchiha, só vi sua PM de quase um ano atrás hoje xD Caso você ainda lembre o conteúdo, dá uma olhada na sua caixa de e-mails.


End file.
